Warum wir kämpfen!
by Si-lee
Summary: Warum kämpfen sie? Warum stehen sie so energisch auf der Guten Seite? Vielleicht ist es von James zu erwarten... doch Remus? Sirius? - Diese FF beginnt in Askaban, handelt aber hauptsächlich von den Rumtreiberjahre... Achtung: düster/Chara-death
1. 1 Askaban

Hallo liebe Leser!

Nun werde ich auch hier meine aktuelle FF über die Rumtreiber hochladen. Ich würde mich über ein paar Kommentare sehr freuen und bin gespannt, wie es euch gefällt.

Warum wir kämpfen entstand aus der Frage heraus, warum die Freunde sich bis in den Tod von James und Lily so sehr vertrauten. Warum standen die Vier (später leider nur noch drei) auf der guten Seite und haben im Orden für diese gekämpft. Vielleicht ist es von James zu erwarten... doch was ist mit Remus? Was mit Sirius?

Die FF startet in Askaban, handelt allerdings eher über die Rumtreiberjahre... Ich bin ein kleiner Sirius-Fan, also spielt er die 'Hauptrolle', ich hoffe jedoch ich kann den anderen auch gerecht werden... denn genau das versuche ich!

Und nun will ich nicht weiter herum schwafeln... viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Lg Si

* * *

-1- Askaban

Ein Stein. Grau, viereckig. Noch ein Stein. Und auf dem nächsten Stein, leicht versetzt noch ein Stein. Alle gleich grau. Grau und hart. Wenn man darüberfasst sind sie kantig, rau und man spürt die Kälte auf einen überspringen. Grau in Grau...

Das Grau und die Kälte der Steine übertrug sich auf die ganze Zelle. Von fünf Seiten grau, von einer Seite eiserne Gitterstäbe. Von sechs Seiten Kälte und Härte. Hier gab es keinen warmen Rückzugsort. Hier gab es nichts weiches, nichts rundes, nichts schönes. Es gab nur grau und grau. Selbst die Holzpritsche erschien nicht braun sondern grau.

Die Decke, die man Sirius vor zwölf Jahren gegeben hatte, war grau. Sein formloser Kittel war einmal schwarz-weiß gewesen. Streifen, die Sirius eine Zeit lang von dem tristen Grau abgelenkt hatten, doch sie waren schon lange verblasst. Nun waren auch sie grau.

Hätte er einen Spiegel gehabt, hätte er auch sich selbst als grau beschrieben. Angepasst an die Umgebung. Hart, kalt und grau.

Nur die unterste Reihe Steine ist mit einem leichten, dunklen Grün überzogen. Moos, mit kaltem Wasser vollgesogen.

Aufgrund des vielen Graus liebte er die unterste, moosbewachsene Steinreihe. Sie war die Abwechslung im tristen Grau. Sie war eine Besonderheit. Er musste sich bremsen, das Moos nicht jeden Tag anzufassen, denn dann verschwand auch diese aufkeimende Andersartigkeit. Er wollte nicht mehr ohne sie leben. Nicht mehr ohne das dunkle Grün... ohne das weiche, glitschige Etwas.

Sirius kannte hier jeden Stein, ob moosbewachsen oder eintönig grau. Er kannte sie alle. Hatte sie gezählt und die Zahl wieder vergessen. Hatte sie alle berührt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie standhaft in ihrer Position verharrten und ihm kein Schlupfloch darboten.

Wie gerne hätte er ein Fenster gehabt. Klein oder groß, ganz gleich... nur ein Fenster... Ein Blick nach draußen... ein Traum. Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, was er dort draußen gesehen hätte... Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, wenn es dadurch noch kälter geworden wäre... Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, wenn er dafür sogar sein Moos auf der letzten Steinreihe hätte abgeben müssen... Doch sobald er an das Fenster dachte, kamen sie und jeder glückliche Gedanke verschwand.

Durch das immer wiederkehrende Grau und die Regelmäßigkeit der Steine, fühlte er sich beengt. Seine Zelle war nicht zu klein. Sie war für eine Zelle in einem der gefürchtetsten Zauberergefängnisse recht geräumig, doch nach zwölf Jahren schienen die Wände immer näher zu rücken. Sie wollten ihn erdrücken... ihn in das Grau der Steine pressen... ihn verschmelzen lassen mit der Regelmäßigkeit der Steine. Oft musste er kurz nachmessen, ob es immer noch vier Schritte von der einen Wand zur anderen waren. Es waren vier Schritte. Jeden Tag...

Schritte wurden lauter und Sirius erhob sich langsam von seiner hölzernen Pritsche. Seine Glieder waren steif. Seine Gelenke knackten, als wäre er ein alter Mann. Er war ein alter Mann. Nicht alt im Sinne des Lebensalters. Alt und gebrechlich, alt und müde, alt und der Welt überdrüssig.

Die Decke, die er um seine Beine geschlungen hatte, hinterließ er als Knäuel und wandte sich den Gitterstäben zu. Manchmal musste Sirius überprüfen, ob die Gitterstäbe immer noch so fest mit dem Boden und der Decke verbunden waren und jedes mal wurde er schwer enttäuscht. Sie hielten die Zelle zusammen, sie ließen sich nicht biegen oder gar brechen. Sie ließen sich nicht verschieben. Sie ließen sich nicht mal erwärmen. Die Gitterstäbe – jeder einzelne Stab – war grau, kalt, hart und standhaft.

Schritte...Schritte bedeutete immer, dass eine menschliche Gestalt über die Gänge lief und nicht sie.

Jeder der Gefangenen wandte sich dann seinen Gitterstäben zu, um zu sehen, wer neues kam. Oder wer ging, denn die Dementoren interessierte es nicht, ob jemand starb. Sie quittierten es höchstens in den letzten, lebendigen Sekunden des Menschen mit einem Kuss und verließen dann die Zelle unabgeschlossen.

Alle paar Wochen kamen zwei breitschultrige Männer um die Überreste auf dem Friedhof vor dem Turm zu sie einen vergaßen, war das nicht weiter schlimm. Keiner vermisste sie... Die wenigsten wurden von der Insel weggeschafft und bei ihren Familien begraben... fast niemand war an solchen Verwandten interessiert.

Sirius musste sich anstrengen nicht weiter über das nachzudenken. Sonst kamen sie und würden ihn nur weiter in sein Unheil stürzen. Sie waren das letzte Zünglein an der Waage zum Abgrund. Ohne sie wäre dieser Ort zwar grau, kalt und hart gewesen. Ein trister Ort. Mit ihnen war es ein hoffnungsloser Ort. Ein Ort, an dem man verzweifelte... Sie schienen jedes Gefühl, jede Regung der Gedanken zu erriechen. Sie nährten sich von Gefühlen... saugten jeden Funken Glück aus den Menschen um sie herum heraus. Ließ man sie teilhaben an seinen Gedanken, ließ man es zu überhaupt zu zu denken, war man hier auf verlorenem Posten. Praktisch konnte man denken. Steine zählen... sicher. Gitterstäbe erfühlen... ja. An Farben denken? Nein!

Einmal war Sirius glücklich aus der reinblütigen Familie der Blacks zu entstammen. Hier bekam man schon in den Windeln erklärt, dass Gefühle zu zeigen unter der Würde eines reinblütigen Zauberers stand und daher fiel es ihm leichter seine Gefühle in sich zu begraben. Zumindest nach zwölf Jahren Übung!

Sirius konzentrierte sich auf die Schritte. Lauschte dem ungleichmäßigen Tappen auf dem grauen Steinboden. Sog sich an der Veränderung fest und schaute gebannt auf die Ecke, an der die Schritte gleich eine Gestalt zum Vorschein bringen mussten.

Der Besuch war ein Mann Mitte vierzig im Nadelstreifenumhang. Ein schwarzer Nadelstreifenanzug mit silbernen Manschettenknöpfen. _Schwarz...,_ dachte Sirius und begrub seine Gedanken sofort, als er sie kommen sah. Er hatte einen schwarzen Bowler auf dem runden Kopf und seinen dunklen, recht kurzen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Ein recht mickriger Patronus in Gestalt eines Hasen hoppelte an seiner Seite, sodass die Dementoren einen gebührenden Abstand zu ihm hielten. Cornelius Fudge, der amtierende Zaubereiminister, lief mit leicht eingezogenem Kopf durch die Gänge und schaute mal hier mal da in die kleinen Zellen. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich hier nicht sonderlich wohlfühlte. Doch er würde nicht lange an diesem Ort bleiben... Er hatte die Möglichkeit wieder zu gehen. Sirius war eifersüchtig.

Er ging näher an die Gitterstäbe und betrachtete den kleinen Mann. Er war ein Zaubereiminister, der nur in Friedenszeiten eine Chance hatte, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Leicht rundlich gebaut und eher einer der gemütlicheren Art Mensch. Fudge merkte, dass er gemustert wurde, und schaute mit einem hasserfüllten Gesicht zu dem Gefangenen herüber.

„Mr. Black.", sprach er ihn mit etwas zittriger Stimme an. Er räusperte sich, um diesen leicht ängstlichen Ton aus seiner Stimme zu entfernen. „Alles nach ihrer Zufriedenheit?", fragte er Sirius mit einer Spur Hohn. Fudge musterte den Gefangenen mit wachsender Abscheu. Das lange, krause Haar hing ihm fettig an seinem Kopf herunter. Sirius war ausgemergelt. Gezeichnet von Hunger und Kälte. Seine Wangenknochen stachen scharf aus seinem fahlen Gesicht heraus und nur in seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er noch lebte. Sie funkelten leicht.

Sirius musste grinsen. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr gegrinst...? So konnte der Mann große Töne spucken, dachte er, würde ich vor den Gitterstäben stehen, würde er es nie wagen – zu viel Angst.

„Ja, Minister, soweit man von Zufriedenheit in Askaban reden kann.", gab Sirius als Antwort. Seine Stimme war rau und heiser. Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr geredet. Es war fast anstrengend den Mund zu bewegen und die Stimme zu erheben, sodass nicht nur ein Flüstern aus seinen aufgeplatzten Lippen entwich.

Fudge lächelte leicht, doch seine Gesichtszüge wurden keine Sekunde darauf wieder eisig. Er sprach hier mit dem Mörder von Lily und James Potter, sowie einem Dutzend Muggeln und Peter Pettigrew. Was hatte er nochmal getan, als sie ihn verhafteten? – gelacht. Geschmacklos, schoss es Fudge durch den Kopf und er wollte schon weitergehen.

Sirius Blick war weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet und er konnte seine Gedanken anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks nachvollziehen. Sirius seufzte leicht. [i]Ich bin unschuldig... doch das wirst gerade du mir nie glauben![/i]

Er wollte sich schon wieder seiner Pritsche zuwenden, als ihm die Zeitung unter Fudges linkem Arm auffiel. Eine Zeitung. Papier... Ein Fenster in die Wirklichkeit... weg von dem tristen Grau... Wörter... Ein Dementor kam näher und Sirius lies das aufkeimende Gefühl von Glück fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel.

„Ähm... sind sie fertig?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme und als der Zaubereiminister mit einem fragenden Blick zu ihm aufblickte, fügte er ein „Mit ihrer Zeitung.", hinzu.

Der ältere Mann nickte kurz und gab ihm den ausgelesenen Tagespropheten durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch. „Guten Tag, Minister.", verabschiedete sich Sirius und wandte sich seiner neuen Ablenkung zu.

Er bemühte sich nicht in ein hysterisches Lachen zu verfallen. Unterdrückte den dankbaren Aufschrei und widmete sich ganz seiner neuen Errungenschaft.

So etwas wertvolles wie eine Zeitung hatte er schon lange nicht mehr in den Händen gehalten. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Er ließ sich auf die Pritsche nieder und strich sanft über das Pergament. Er lächelte und ermahnte sich, seinen Gefühlen keinen freien Lauf zu lassen... Sie waren noch beschäftigt mit dem komischen Kauz von Zaubereiminister, doch bald würden sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre 'Patienten' richten und jedes glückliche Gefühl im Keim ersticken.

Er las das Wort 'Tagesprophet' mit Bedacht flüsternd laut und blätterte dann die Zeitung auf. Die bewegten Bilder nahm er als erstes wahr. Eine alte Hexe, die unter Blitzlichtgewitter irgendein neues Gesetzt verkündete. Ein paar besenfliegende Zauberer, der eine von ihnen einen Pokal haltend und eine große Zaubererfamilie vor einer Pyramide.

Zuerst las er den Artikel über das Quiddichspiel der Hollyhead Harpies gegen die Chudley Cannons und erinnerte sich schwach an das Gefühl auf seinem Besen zu sitzen und durch die Luft zu fliegen. Er dachte an James und schaute schnell auf den nächsten Artikel.

Er hatte sich verboten hier über seinen besten Freund, seinen Bruder, nachzudenken, es zog sie immer so magisch an. Am Anfang hatte er es zugelassen. Er war zu bestürzt gewesen, um jeden Gedanken an James zu unterlassen. Als er eines Tages aufgewacht war und die Dementoren um sich herum in seiner Zelle wahrgenommen hatte, hatte er es sich verboten. Er hatte ihnen entgegengebrüllt. 'Ich bin unschuldig!'

Sie waren geblieben. Einen Tag... oder war es Nacht? Keiner wusste das so genau... es war grau.

Er las den Artikel, der die Gewinnerfamilie Weasley beschrieb, die ein Preisausschreiben des Tagespropheten gewonnen hatten. Er betrachtete das Bild nochmal genauer. Die Weasleys sahen sich alle sehr ähnlich. Eine etwas rundlichere Frau, den Arm um ein kleines Mädchen gelegt und ein Mann mit seinen vier Söhnen. Auf einmal fiel ihm ein kleines Tier auf dem Arm des jüngsten Jungen auf. Sirius hätte geschrien, wenn seine Stimmbänder nicht so eingerostet gewesen wären. So hörte man nur ein leichtes Krächzen. „Peter...!"

Seine Gefühle tobten. Wut, Angst, Eifersucht. Zorn, Verzweiflung, Hass. Sie kamen und er zwang sich ruhig zu werden. Er beschränkte sein Blickfeld auf die Ratte. Sachlich ging er die Situation an.

Er hätte diese Ratte unter Tausenden erkannt. Wie oft hatte sich sein Freund – denn das war Peter Pettigrew einmal gewesen – vor seinen Augen in eben diese Ratte verwandelt. Mausgrau war das Fell, so erinnerte er sich. Die Augen grau und das rechte Ohr etwas abgeknickt.

Sirius blickte wieder auf den Artikel. „Weasley... alte Zaubererfamilie..", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Schlau Peter... wirklich schlau von dir." Er schüttelte geistesabwesend leicht mit dem Kopf. Peter hatte zwar als Jugendlicher immer im Schatten seiner Freunde gestanden, denn sowohl James als auch Sirius und Remus waren immer exzellente Zauberer gewesen, doch auch Peter hatte es verstanden seinen Grips einzusezten. Selten, denn nur selten war er gefordert gewesen. Oft hatte er das Denken seinen Freunden überlassen. Er war beschäftigt gewesen mit bewundern...

Der nächste Gedanke schlug bei Sirius ein wie ein gut platzierter 'Stupor'. Der Junge – Weasley – ging nach Hogwarts, so stand es jedenfalls im Text, und Harry, Lilys und James' Sohn ging auch dort hin. Seine Augen waren geweitet und er blickte unverändert auf die Ratte, die es sich auf dem Arm des Jungen bequem gemacht hatte. „Schlau Peter... wirklich schlau... willst ihm ein zweites Mal ein Geschenk bringen, wenn es soweit ist, was?" Die kleine Ratte schaute aus dem Bild zu ihm hoch, als hätte sie seine Stimme gehört. Sirius schüttelte nun energischer den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Peter. Dieses mal nicht...", murmelte er und lies die Zeitung zu Boden fallen.


	2. 2 Er ist in Hogwarts

-2- Er ist in Hogwarts...!

Es war düster geworden in den Gängen, wahrscheinlich war es tiefste Nacht. Das Grau erschien fast schwarz und Sirius konnte noch weniger erkennen als sonst. Die letzten Wochen hatte sehr an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Er fühlte sich um mindestens weitere 10 Jahre gealtert. Nur der eine Gedanke ermöglichte es ihm bei Verstand zu bleiben und seinen geschwächten Geist nicht in das dunkle Tief zu stürzen, welche sie ihm bereiteten.

_Er ist in Hogwarts... Er ist in Hogwarts_! Sirius schreckte aus einem leichten Schlaf auf und war schweißgebadet. Oft litt er an Albträumen. Das immer wiederkehrende Grau seiner Zelle ummantelte jeden Traum seit Jahren, doch seit dem Besuch kamen darin Ratten vor. Viele Ratten, mit funkelnden Augen. Sie stierten ihn an und machten ihm deutlich: 'Du hast keine Chance gegen uns! Du bist gefangen!' Sobald er wach war konnte er den Gedanken abschütteln. Er würde es schon irgendwie schaffen... Er musste einfach...

Ein einzelner Dementor patrouillierte vor seiner Zelle. Diese Kreaturen warten sicher, dass sie auch dir in den letzten Sekunden den Kuss verpassen können, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Er ist in Hogwarts.", flüsterte er sich selbst Mut zu, um ihnen nicht in die Hände zu fallen. Er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben... nach zwölf Jahren würde er diese letzten Tage auch noch überstehen.

Er musste jetzt seine letzte Kraft zusammen nehmen und es tun. Es war die einzige Chance ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, das war ihm klar geworden.

Er hatte die erste Nacht, nach Fudges Besuch wach gelegen. Hatte gegrübelt. Sich das erst Mal hier in diesem elendem Loch ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht und absichtlich an die Potters gedacht. Es war ihm schwer gefallen nicht in Gefühlsduselei einzutauchen, sondern sachlich an die Situation heranzugehen. Die Dementoren waren zu dieser Zeit sein ständiger Begleiter. Sie warteten auf einen falschen Gedanken und hofften, dass Sirius nun auch endlich zu ihrem Glück beitragen würde.

Sirius war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er die einzige Seele auf dieser Welt war, die Peter einen Strich durch seinen sicher abscheulichen Plan machen konnte. Denn warum sollte sich Peter bei einer Zaubererfamilie verkriechen, wenn er nicht vor hatte auch den letzten der Potters irgendwann an seinen Meister auszuliefern, sobald dieser wieder an Macht gewonnen hatte?

Niemand hatte ihm je geglaubt. Die Potters waren tot, sie konnten ihren Sohn nicht schützen. Harry kannte Peter Pettigrew nicht und wenn er ihn kannte, dann nur als Märtyrer.

Remus Lupin war nie gekommen und schien daher auch zu glauben, dass Sirius der schuldige war. Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er selbst hatte Remus für den Spion gehalten, für den Verräter. Denn, dass es einen Verräter in den Reihen des Phönixordens gegeben hatte, war allgemein bekannt. Dumbledore selbst hatte behauptet, dass es wohl eine undichte Stelle gab. Doch niemand wäre je auf die Idee gekommen, dass es der unscheinbare, kleine Peter gewesen sein könnte. Peter, der sich immer in den Schatten seiner großen Freunde gestellt hatte. Peter, der für James, Remus und Sirius alles gemacht hätte, wenn er nur ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit dafür bekommen hätte.

Sirius seufzte. Man hätte es wissen können. Peter war nie so mutig gewesen wie seine Freunde... Er hatte ständig Angst... Sicher hatte man ihm gedroht und Peter war eingeknickt... _Jetzt nützt dir deine Erkenntnis nichts..._, dachte er betrübt.

Er war der letzte der den wahren Peter kannte. Die Ratte Peter... den Verräter! Niemand außer ihm und Remus wussten noch von der Animagusgestalt und Remus würde es sicher nicht auffallen. Er dachte ja Peter sei tot. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sogar seinen Finger begraben...

„Er ist in Hogwarts!", flüsterte er sich leise zu. _Er ist in Hogwarts und du musst da auch hin... Damit du wenigstens deinen Patensohn schützen kannst, wenn du es schon nicht mit deinem besten Freund schaffst!_

Sirius war sich sicher, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf eines Tages wieder zu mehr Macht kommen würde. Er war einfach zu mächtig gewesen, als das er von einem Baby besiegt werden konnte... Viele Gefangenen von Askaban hielten an diesem Glauben fest. Nicht zuletzt seine verrückte Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Gatte. Sie glaubten an ihren Lord um den Verstand nicht zu verlieren. Sirius glaubte an seine Unschuld und an die Möglichkeit Peter zu überleben...

_Er ist in Hogwarts..._ Sirius hatte es gleich am zweiten Tag ausprobiert. Er wollte wissen, ob er überhaupt eine reelle Chance hatte. Als er sich in der gewohnten Gestalt des großen schwarzen Hundes wiedergefunden hatte, war er das erste Mal seit zwölf Jahren wieder glücklich gewesen. Schnell hatte er sich wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt, damit die Dementoren nicht misstrauisch wurden. Er musste es langsam angehen..., hatte er sich zur Vernunft zurückgerufen und ab diesem Tag keine Nahrung mehr angerührt.

Jetzt war es soweit... Seine Seele musste ihnen sowieso schon zum Scheitern verdammt erscheinen, sodass sie nicht unruhig wurden, als er sich jetzt wieder verwandelte. Er wusste er konnte es schaffen ein Hund zu werden, doch es war schwieriger seine Gedanken darauf zu konzentrieren und nicht an den nagenden Huger zu denken. Sein Geist war schwach geworden und sein Körper schlapp. Er hätte seine Rippen zählen können, wenn er gewollt hätte.

Auch der schwarze Hund war abgemagert und hatte leicht verfilztes Fell. Tapsig ging er bis zu den Gitterstäben und schaute durch seine grauen Augen auf den Gang nach draußen. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an nach all den Jahren wieder in seiner Animagusgestalt zu sein. Es fühlte sich magisch an... irgendwie frei. Frei von unterdrückten Gedanken, frei von eisiger Kälte. Das Fell hielt ihn warm und er hatte aufgehört zu zittern.

Der Dementor war soeben am anderen Ende des Ganges angekommen und wandte sich den Gitterstäben der letzten Zelle zu. Dementoren gehen nicht, sie schweben. Sie sehen aus, wie man sich als Kind den Gevatter Tod vorstellt. Unheimlich, düster. Man kann sie nicht hören... außer vielleicht ihren rasselnden Atem. Man kann sie nicht riechen... man spürt nur die Kälte und das Glück, welches aus einem heraus fliest wie Wasser aus einem offenen Hahn.

Sirius beobachtete den dunklen Dementor eine Weile und fasste dann den Entschluss los zu laufen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Zeitung auf der ihm so vertrauten Pritsche glitt Sirius durch die Gitterstäbe und trabte zum Ausgang. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er nicht durch die Eisenstäbe gepasst. Als Mensch hätte er es wohl auch nicht geschafft... doch als abgemagerter Hund, war es ein leichtes Spiel.

Mit einer geschickten Wendung glitt er an einem weiteren Dementor auf dem Weg nach draußen vorbei und spürte das erst Mal in seinem Leben wieder Wind durch sein Fell wehen. Freiheit! Die Sorgen der letzten Jahre fielen von ihm ab und er atmete die salzige Luft tief ein. Er schüttelte sich kurz und blickte auf den grauen Turm hinter sich. Hier hin wollte er nie wieder zurückkehren. _Ich kenne dieses Gefühl..._, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Schon mal hatte er sich so gefühlt. Grimauldplatz Nummer 12. Ja, diesen Ort wollte er auch nie wiedersehen...

Er blickte zum dunklen Himmel und rannte nun auf die nahe Steilküste zu. Vorsichtig kletterte den steinigen Weg zum Wasser hinab und tapste dann durch das kühle Nass.

* * *

Er saß zwischen Ginsterbüschen und einer alten, miefenden Mülltonne und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er hatte es geschafft... Wie genau er den langen Weg durch die Wellen bis hin zum Festland bewältigt hatte, war ihm auch nach einer Woche noch ein Rätsel. Doch er hatte es geschafft. War völlig erschöpft in den Dünen zusammengebrochen und hatte geschlafen bis der erste Sonnenstrahl nach zwölf Jahren ihn weckte.

Die Sonne! Er hatte sie angestarrt als wäre sie ihm völlig fremd. Sie war ihm völlig fremd. Sie war himmlisch! Warm, hell und rund. Um ihn herum war es nicht mehr grau und kantig. Er beschnüffelte das Gras, befühlte den Sand unter seinen Pfoten und sog alle Farben in sich auf. Sonnengelb, grasgrün, himmelblau, muschelweiß, pechschwarz, irdenes Braun, taubenblau, krebsrot...

Schließlich trieb ihn der Hunger zum weitergehen und er riss sich von der Idylle los. Nach dem ersten Würstchen von einer jungen Frau aus einem Küstendorf ging es stetig bergauf.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er noch genügend Zeit hatte um nach Norden nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass die gesamte Menschenwelt nach ihm – dem berüchtigten Mörder Sirius Black – suchte und er hatte herausgefunden, dass Ratten auf merkwürdige Art recht schmackhaft waren, solange man sich vorstellte es wäre Hähnchen. Kurz hatte er überlegt, wie sein nächster Schritt aussehen würde... doch eigentlich war er sich von vornherein sicher gewesen, dass er ihn sehen wollte. Seinen Paten... Ob er wirklich so aussah wie sein bester Freund? Als Baby war er James so ähnlich gewesen... Er hatte diese verstrubbelten schwarzes Haare von ihm... die recht schmale Nase und das gleiche Lachen...

Sirius wusste wo Hagrid ihn nach der Nacht hingebracht hatte. Er hatte es ihm erzählt. "_Professor Dumbledore möchte ihn zu seiner Tante bringen... Little Whinging, Ligusterweg hat er gesagt..."_ Ja, dass hatte er Sirius gesagt. Er war zunächste nicht glücklich gewesen seinen Patensohn nicht bei sich zu haben. Er hatte beschlossen, nach der Sache mit Peter Harry zu holen... Er wollte nicht, dass der Junge bei Lily's verhasster Schwester aufwächst... Doch dazu war es bis jetzt nie gekommen.

Sein Blick war auf das Haus vor ihm gerichtet. Hier wohnte Harry Potter bei seinen Verwandten. _Wenn Lily wüsste, dass ihr Sohn bei ihrer Schwester wohnen müsste..._, dachte Sirius und erschrak leicht, als die Haustür aufgestoßen wurde.

Ein Junge mit verstrubbeltem schwarzen Haar und etwas knubbeligen Knien kam aus der Tür und rief in die stille Abendluft. „Mir reichts!"

Er war James immer noch wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten... auch seine laute Stimme hatte er geerbt. _Harry Potter, mein Patensohn..._ Sirius war doch etwas stolz ihn nach all den Jahren in so guter Verfassung zu sehen.

Der Junge ging die Straße entlang, zog seinen schweren Koffer hinter sich her und hatte in der einen Hand einen Käfig mit einer schönen Schneeeule. Sirius wunderte sich etwas über diesen Aufzug und tapste im Schatten der Häuser hinter Harry her. _Was der Junge nur vor hat?_, fragte er sich und blieb im Eingang zu Nummer 2 des Ligusterweges sitzen. Er drückte sich etwas an die Mauer, doch der Junge schien ihn bemerkt zu haben.

_Auch die Aufmerksamkeit hat er von James...,_ dachte Sirius und war nicht verwundert, als ihm ein Zauberstab mit Licht entgegenblitzte.

Bevor Harry den Hund näher betrachten konnte war der fahrende Ritter eingetroffen und Sirius machte sich schnell aus dem Staub. Man musste es immerhin nicht darauf anlegen, gleich im ersten Monat geschnappt zu werden...

Er sah noch zu wie der Fahrende Ritter den Jungen einsammelte und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Hungerproblem zu. _Harry würde sicher zu seinen Freunden fahren..._, dachte er sich. Er hatte das früher auch hin und wieder in den Ferien gemacht. Sirius musste grinsen. Harry schien wirklich in die Fußstapfen der Rumtreiber gestiegen zu sein!

Er war selig, dass er endlich ein ihm so vertrautes Gesicht wiedergesehen hatte. Sirius dachte an James... wie sehr er ihn vermisste. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, so über seinen Freund nachdenken zu können... ohne die Angst ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken stoßen zu müssen, damit die Dementoren nicht kamen. Hier würden sie nie herkommen. Nicht in eine Muggelgegend.

Er trabte durch die kühle Nacht und suchte in einer Mülltonne nach etwas essbarem.

James... Er erinnerte sich an das breite Grinsen und seine typische Geste. Wenn er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr, hatte er immer diesen 'Wir haben gerade den Quiddichpokal gewonnen'-Ausdruck. Einige mögen das als überheblich abgestempelt haben, doch für Sirius war das nun mal der beste Freund gewesen.

Er würde ihn besuchen. Das hatte er sich vorgenommen. 12 Jahre lang hatte er keinen Sekunde an seinen Freund denken dürfen... Jetzt wollte er das auskosten. Er wollte das Haus wiedersehen. Das einzige Haus in dem er sich je wohl gefühlt hatte. Godrics Hollow.


	3. 3 Godrics Hollow

-3- Godrics Hollow

Hier stand er nun und las das Schild, das vor ihm aus dem Boden gestiegen war.

_An dieser Stelle verloren in der Nacht des 31. Oktobers 1981 Lily und James Potter ihr Leben._

_Ihr Sohn Harry ist bis heute der einzige Zauberer, der jemals den Todesfluch überlebt hat._

_Dieses Haus, für Muggel unsichtbar, wurde in seinem zerstörten Zustand belassen zum Gedenken an die Potters und zur Erinnerung an die Gewalt, die ihre Familie zerriss._

Es musste für andere sicher ein merkwürdiges Bild abgeben, einen schwarzen, zottigen Hund vor einem Schild sitzen zu sehen, der die Inschrift las und dann mit gesenktem Kopf durch das verrostete Tor tapste. Doch jeder der das sehen könnte, wäre dem Hund wohl gefolgt, den jeder Magier wusste, dass Hunde die lesen konnten nicht nur Hunde waren.

Sirius hatte lange überlegt, ob er es wirklich wagen konnte, sich hier in Godrics Hollow zu zeigen. Letztendlich hatten ihn seine Gefühle übermannt und er war her gekommen. Er wollte es nochmal sehen. Seine Heimat... die Stelle, wo sein bester Freund, sein Bruder mit seiner bezaubernden Frau gestorben war... gestorben für das große Ganze. Für Harry... für den Frieden.

Er wollte sich seiner wieder ganz bewusst werden. Die Hülle, die durch Askaban gewandelt war, mit Leben füllen... wollte wieder Schmerz empfinden, wollte sich an glückliche Tage erinnern... wollte den alten Geist des Hauses in sich aufsaugen und neuen Mut finden... wollte die düsteren, immer gleichen Stunden aus seinen vergangenen Jahren auslöschen und wieder wissen, warum er kämpfte.

Niemand würde ihn daran hindern können, wieder hier zu sein und über alles nachzudenken. Diejenigen, die an seine Schuld glaubten würden versuchen Harry zu schützen. Wahrscheinlich würde kaum jemand, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Remus, darauf kommen, dass er hier sein könnte. Remus... Was er wohl von ihm hielt? Doch Sirius wollte sich noch nicht mit dem hier und jetzt beschäftigen. Er wollte aufholen, was er die letzten Jahre verpasst hatte. Wieder glücklich sein, um weitermachen zu können...

Sirius blickte zum Haus empor. Die rechte obere Etage war völlig zerstört. Er wusste, hier lag vor zwölf Jahren das Kinderzimmer des kleinen Potters. Jetzt waren dort nur noch verbrannte Teile eines Zimmers und Efeu, der das komplette Haus in seinen Fängen hatte.

Die Natur hatte sich an die alten Steinwände gewagt und hatte sie eingenommen. Kleine Büsche wuchsen im zerstörten Zimmer und in den verwinkelten Ecken hatten sich Vögel ihre Nester gebaut. Aus dem alten Dachstuhl flogen hin und wieder Fledermäuse in die recht helle Nacht und das Zirpen der Grillen aus dem hohen Gras vollendete das Bild.

Langsam trat der Hund auf die dunkle Holztür zu, die einen winzigen Spalt breit offen stand. Er stupste mit der nassen Schnauze dagegen und mit einem Knarzen ging sie langsam auf. Zentimeterhoher Staub lag auf dem Dielen des Flurs. Ein paar alte Mäntel hingen an den angelaufenen Haken an der Wand und zwischen den Schuhen und unter den Absätzen tummelten sich die Asseln.

Als Sirius im Flur war, verwandelte er sich wieder zurück und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Es war etwas düster, doch er kannte sich nach all den Jahren immer noch blendend hier aus. Durch den Flur, rechts die erste Tür lag das Wohnzimmer. Abgesehen von dem Ungeziefer und der Staubdecke, sah es hier noch recht bewohnbar aus. Der Kamin war lange erloschen und auch die roten Sessel, die ihn ein wenig an den Gryffindorgemeinschaftssaal erinnerten, waren lange nicht benutzt worden. Die Kommode an der linken Wand hatte eine halb offene Schublade und die Uhr daneben hatte aufgehört zu ticken.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Sirius so unfassbar klein. Die Gefühle erdrückten ihn förmlich... alles, was er die letzten zwölf Jahre so streng aus seinem Kopf verbannt hatte prasselte nun wieder auf ihn ein. Die Erinnerungen an die alten Tage... die Gesichter seiner Freunde und Feinde... Die Stimmen, wie sie fröhlich lachend mit ihm witzelten und dann die Wehklagen der letzten Jahre...

Er lies sich zu Boden sinken, den Blick auf das Zimmer gerichtet. Eine einzelne Träne bildete sich in seinem grauen, rechten Auge und bahnte sich den Weg auf seiner Wange hinunter und mit einem Tropfen, vermischte sie sich mit dem Staub auf dem Boden.

Wie war es nur dazu gekommen, dass sich ein Black so von Gefühlen hatte leiten lassen? Was würde wohl seine Mutter sagen, wenn sie ihn jetzt sah...

_Ein Black zeigt keine Gefühle und das zurecht. Gefühle machen schutzlos und angreifbar... Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast, Sohn._

Wie er diese Stimme gehasst hatte... Er lies die Gefühle zu, so wie er es gelernt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ die Erinnerungen ein... Gedanken an längst vergessene Tage...

* * *

Der Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel war übersät mit Schülern und Schülerinnen und deren Eltern. Man hörte freudige Stimmen sich gegenseitig begrüßen. Ein paar Tränen wurden von besorgten Müttern vergossen und zwischen den vielen Stimmen hörte man die eine oder andere Eule kreischen.

Der Hogwartsexpress stand bereits auf den Gleisen und stieß hellen Dampf aus. Einige Schüler schleppten ihre großen Koffer auf die Eingangstüren zu und hievten mit viel Anstrengung ihre Sachen in den Zug.

Sirius Black stand hinter seinem Koffer und schaute auf das muntere Treiben vor ihm. Er kannte nur sehr wenige Gesichter hier und wusste nicht, was ihn hinter diesen Zugtüren erwarten würde. Er hoffte, dass es besser war, als das, was er zurückließ. Denn besonders fürsorglich oder gar herzlich war sein Elternhaus nicht.

„Wir erwarten dich zu den Weihnachtsferien.", erklärte Walburga Black mit strenger Stimme ihrem Ältesten. Sie trug einen langen, dunkelgrünen Umhang. Ihre Haare waren zu einem strengen Dutt auf dem Kopf zusammengebunden und ihr Gesicht... vollkommen ausdruckslos. Die Blacks zeigten keine Gefühle. Neben ihr stand ihr Mann, Orion Black. Auch er hatte eine ausdruckslose Miene aufgesetzt, sich auf seinen schwarzen Stock gestützt und die linke Hand auf die Schulter von seinem jüngsten Sohn gelegt.

Wie sein Vater war auch Regulus in schwarz gekleidet. Er schaute etwas unsicher in das bunte Treiben, so als wüsste er nicht, ob er sich gleich mit unter die Leute mischen sollte oder sein stilles Zimmer zu Hause bevorzugte.

Sirius nickte und drehte sich zu seinen Eltern um. „Bis dann.", murmelte er etwas unsicher, denn er hatte sich bis jetzt noch nie von seinen Eltern verabschieden müssen... jedenfalls nicht für so lange. „Guten Tag, Sirius!", antwortete Orion und ging ohne einen weiteren Kommentar auf den Durchgang zu den übrigen Bahnsteigen zu.

Sirius zuckte leicht mit der Schulter und machte sich nun auch auf, den schweren Koffer in den Zug zu schaffen.

* * *

„Du solltest am besten nach Slytherin kommen", sagte ein Junge mit schwarzen, leicht fettigen Haaren zu der jungen Hexe mit feuerrotem Haar.

Sirius saß ein Stück neben dem Mädchen, hatte die Beine angezogen und schaute auf den Gang hinaus.

„Slytherin?", fragte der Junge ihm gegenüber spöttisch. „Wer will denn schon nach Slytherin? Ich glaub dann würde ich abhauen, du auch?" Die letzten Worte waren eindeutig an Sirius gewandt. Er schaute leicht betreten zurück und sagte ausdruckslos. „Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin."

Wie erwartet, schien das dem schwarzhaarigen Strubbelpeter nicht zu gefallen. „Oh Mann! Und ich dachte, du wärst in Ordnung!", stellte er klar.

Sirius konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. „Vielleicht brech ich mit der Tradition. Wo würdest du hinwollen, wenn du die Wahl hättest?" Doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste Sirius, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht in Slytherin zu landen sehr gering war.

Der Junge ihm gegenüber erklärte unterdessen: „Gryffindor, denn dort regieren Tapferkeit und Mut! Wie mein Dad." Dabei zog er ein imaginäres Schwert aus der Scheide und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Sirius konnte den Jungen ganz gut leiden. Er hatte Humor und schien nicht all zu verkehrt. Schon alleine dieser Gedanke, hätte ihm daheim eine Ohrfeige eingebracht, dachte er noch, bevor der Brillenträger den langhaarigen Jungen fragte. „Hast du'n Problem damit?"

„Nein!", antwortete der Angesprochene und fügte mit einem höhnischen Lächeln hinzu: „Wenn du lieber Kraft als Köpfchen haben willst-"

Sirius fand das recht gemein und warf daher ein: „Wo möchtest du denn gern hin, wo du offenbar nichts von beidem hast?"

Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass der Langhaarige wirklich nicht viel Kraft zu haben schien... von seinem Köpfchen allerdings konnte er sich bis jetzt noch kein Bild machen.

Während der Brillenträger schallend lachte und das Mädchen den Angesprochenen aus dem Abteil bugsierte, stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Sirius Lippen. Anscheinend machte es dem Jungen ihm gegenüber nicht mehr so viel aus, dass er eventuell auch nach Slytherin kommen würde.

„Wir sehn uns, Schniefelus!", rief er ihm noch hinterher und wandte sich dann wieder an Sirius.

„Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte dieser nun. „Ich bin James Potter!" Er hielt Sirius die Hand entgegen.

Sirius Grinsen verschwand. Jeder konnte mit dem Nachnamen Black etwas anfangen. Jeder, der sich in der Zaubererwelt etwas auskannte, und die Potters kannten sich aus.

Wie Sirius wusste, war James Potters Mutter die Schwester seiner Oma... doch die Potters waren bisher noch nie bei den Blacks zu Besuch gewesen. Seine Eltern redeten nicht gut über die Potters. 'Muggelfreunde' und 'Schlamblutliebende' wurden sie in ihren Kreisen genannt.

„Sirius Black.", gestand er James seinen Namen. Dieser zog sofort seine Hand zurück. „Ein Black?" Er spuckte Sirius vor die Füße. „Reinblütiger Mistkerl...", grummelte James und rückte auf den ehemaligen Platz von 'Schniefelus' – möglichst weit weg von diesem Black.

Sirius schaute auf James Spucke vor seinen Füßen und dann zu James höchstpersönlich, der nun aus dem Fenster schaute. „Schon arm, wenn man nur nach dem Nachnamen geht und noch nicht mal die Person dahinter kennt.", quittierte Sirius diesen Ausbruch von Abscheu. Doch es schien James nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren was ein Black dachte oder sagte.

Nach einer halben Stunde betretenem Schweigen kamen zwei neue Jungen in das Abteil. Der eine hatte aschblondes, kurzes Haar und strahlend braune Augen. Er sah etwas kränklich aus und sein Hogwartsumhang war in sicher aus zweiter Hand. „Remus Lupin..", stellte er sich vor. „Und das ist Peter Pettigrew. Wir wollten fragen ob hier noch frei ist?" Er sprach mit ruhiger, fast sanfter Stimme und schien schon etwas älter zu sein als der Junge neben ihm.

Peter Pettigrew war etwas kleiner und molliger als Remus. Er hatte seine Hände um eine kleine Transportbox einer Katze geschlungen und schaute aus seinen grauen Augen etwas ängstlich in den Raum. Seine Haare waren hellbraun und lagen ordentlich gekämmt im leichten Seitenscheitel.

James Gesicht nach zu schließen, war er froh nicht mehr nur mit einem Black im Abteil zu sitzen. Er antwortete den beiden freundlich: „Hey! Ich bin James Potter... der da ist ein Black, aber hier ist noch genug Platz." Und zeigte auf die Sitzbank neben ihm.

Peter setzte sich schnell zu James und starrte Sirius an, als hätte der die Drachenpocken. Remus hingegen nahm Sirius Platz. Er rückte allerdings auf die andere Seite der Sitzbank um nicht mit Sirius in berührung zu kommen. Auch er musterte Sirius von oben bis unten bevor er sich wieder James zuwandte und lächelte ihm zu.

„Kommt ihr alle neu nach Hogwarts?", wollte er wissen und James nickte.

„Klar doch! Sonst würde ich ja nicht mit einem Black allein im Abteil hocken, sondern bei meinen Freunden!"

Sirius Wut kochte immer höher. Was wollte dieser hochnäsige Junge denn eigentlich? Hatte er nicht vorhin eindeutig die Partei gegen Slytherin ergriffen? Er rollte mit den Augen und schaute stur aus dem Fenster. [style type="italic"]Keine Gefühlen zeigen, sonst bist du nur verletzlich![/style], hallte die Stimme seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf wieder.

Die Abteiltür glitt auf und ein Mädchen stand in der Tür. „Da bist du ja, Jamie!", rief sie in die bedrückende Stille und lief auf den Jungen zu. „Nenn mich nicht Jamie...", beklagte sich James sofort. Doch sie umarmten ihn einfach herzlich und setzte sich neben ihn. „Harvey und ich haben schon den Zug nach dir abgesucht... ich dachte du hättest gesagt wir nehmen und ein Abteil am Anfang des Zuges?", sprudelte sie sofort los. Harvey stand in der Tür und grinste breit.

„Harvey Bagshot und das ist meine Schwester Abigail!", stellte er sich dem verwundert dreinblickenden Peter vor. Nachdem sich die Runde, abgesehen von Sirius, vorgestellt hatte und Remus noch etwas in Richtung Black gerückt war, war das Abteil prope voll.

Abigail musterte den stillen Sirius und fragte. „Und wer bist du oder hat dir deine Mama verboten mit Fremden zu sprechen?" Sie lächelte Sirius an, der ihr den Kopf zugewandt hatte. „Frag doch deinen Freund, der wird dich gleich vor mir warnen..." Seine Stimme klang patzig. Das brünette Mädchen wandte sich an James. „Ein Black... mehr muss man doch nicht wissen, was Abi?"


	4. 4 Der spöttelnde Hut

-4- Ein spöttelnder Hut

Die Erstklässler hatten sich vor dem Portal zur Großen Halle gesammelt und schauten auf eine hochgewachsene Professorin, die einige Schüler zurechtwies.

„Lassen Sie das Gekicher und folgen Sie mir bitte." Sie machte die Tür auf und fast allen Schülern verschlug es die Sprache als sie in die Große Halle traten.

Viele Kerzen schwebten in der Luft und es schien als hätte man die Decke der Halle beim Bauen einfach vergessen.

Sirius hatte Zuhause gelesen, dass die Decke nur verzaubert war und konnte daher das 'Ohh' und 'Ahh' der anderen Schüler nicht ganz nachempfinden.

Die Erstklässler sollten sich in einer Reihe vor einem Hut auf einem dreibeinigem Schemel stellen und nach der Reihe vortreten, wie Professor McGonagall erklärte.

Der Hut trug den Schülern ein Gedicht über die unterschiedlichen Häuser Hogwarts' vor, doch Sirius hörte dem Gemurmel von Harvey und James zu seiner Linken zu. „Mein Dad hat behauptet, wir müssten gegen einen Vampir kämpfen... er hat mir auch den Zauberspruch dazu verraten..", erklärte James dem Jungen. Harvey grinste schief. „Ja, dass hat unsere Mum auch versucht, aber Abi hatte schon die Geschichte von Hogwarts gelesen und mir erklärt, dass wir nur den Hut aufsetzten müssen."

„Wie öde..", gab James zurück und fing dafür einen strafenden Blick der Professorin ein.

„Bagshot, Abigail!", ertönte nun ihre Stimme und James verfolgte wie seine Freundin aus Kindertagen eine Gryffindor wurde. Harvey klatschte begeistert seiner Schwester Beifall und ging dann ebenfalls auf den Schemel zu. „HUFFLEPUFF!", rief der Hut in die Halle und James konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Freund, ein Hufflepuff`? Er war doch Abis Zwilling? Wie konnte der Hut sie nur trennen? Schon verkrampfte er sich innerlich und starrte auf den 'öden' Hut. Was wenn er ihn auch nach Hufflepuff stecken würde? Er schluckte. Oder wohlmöglich nach Slytherin? Bei diesem Gedanken schaute er zu Sirius hinüber und funkelte ihn an. Nein, zu dem würde er sicher nicht ins Haus kommen...

Sirius überlegte, ob er lieber gegen einen Vampir kämpfen würde... immerhin konnte er dann sein Wissen beweisen und würde eventuell nach Ravenclaw kommen, statt ins Haus der Schlangen. „Black, Sirius!"

Er riss sich von seinem letzten Gedanken los und ging auf den Schemel zu. In der Halle war es recht still geworden. Fast alle Schüler kannten den Nachnamen Black nur zu gut. Die meisten kannten den Namen von Erzählungen über die großen reinblütigen Familien oder aus dem Tagespropheten. Manche kannten den Namen von seiner Cousine Narzissa Black, die nun die fünfte Klasse in Hogwarts besuchen würde. Wenige kannten sogar noch ihre älteren Schwester Bellatrix und Andromeda und wussten daher, das bis jetzt jeder Black nach Slytherin gekommen war.

Sirius schluckte, setzte sich auf den Schemel und der Hut rutschte ihm über die Augen, sodass er die neugierigen Blicke nicht mehr sehen konnte.

_"Ah ein Black also...du scheinst aber manchmal ganz schön rebellisch zu sein, was?"_ Sirius hörte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und seufzte unweigerlich. Seine rebellische Art hatte ihm schon die ein oder andere Tracht Prügel eingebracht, doch er wollte eben einfach nicht so sein wie seine Eltern. Ihm bereitete es keinen Spaß Muggel zu qäulen und auf Schlammblütern herum zu hacken. Er wünschte sich einfach gute Freunde hier. _"Gute Freunde, ja?"_, wollte der Hut wissen. _"Nun gute Freunde kannst du hier sicher finden..."_ Sirius gluckste etwas. Klar so Freunde wie diesen Potter, sobald sie meinen Nachnamen hören, beschimpfen sie mich nur, dachte Sirius bissig. "_Ach wir haben uns also schon mit Potter angefreundet?"_, der Hut gluckste ebenfalls. _"Ich denke, dann kommst du nach..._GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut das letzte Wort in die tuschelnde Halle und mit einem Mal war es wieder vollkommen still.

„Gryffindor?", hörte man den Blutigen Baron laut fragen. „Mr Carrow, hat er tatsächlich Gryffindor gerufen?" Der Junge neben dem Geist nickte und langsam fingen vereinzelte Schüler am Gryffindortisch zu klatschen an. Die meisten begutachteten ihren neuen Schüler allerdings mit Argwohn und sahen es nicht ein für einen Black zu klatschen. Die dunkle Vergangenheit der Familie war ihnen allen bekannt und sie konnten es nicht verstehen, wie so einer in das Haus von Godric Gryffindor kommen sollte.

Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Er zog sich den Hut vom Kopf und sah in die feidseligen Augen des jungen Potter. Professor McGonagall räusperte sich leise und Sirius erwachte aus seiner starren Haltung, um zum Gryffindortisch zu stolpern.

„Pah... und selbst wenn er fünfmal in Gryffindore ist. Er ist ein Black.", flüsterte James Remus zu, der auf der anderen Seite stand. Bald wurde auch der ruhige Remus zu einem Gryffindor und James schaute zum Tisch der Löwen herüber. Remus hatte sich ein Stück weit links von Sirius hingesetzt und betrachtete weiter den Sprechenden Hut der gerade den schüchternen Peter Pettigrew zu einem Löwen machte.

„Potter, James!", rief die Professor McGonagall und James ging zügig auf den Hut zu. "_Ach, da haben wir also das Gegenstück..."_ Der Hut schien zu lachen und James Stirn kräuselte sich. Gegenstück? _"Aber ja doch... Potter und Black, dass wollte ich schon immer einmal ausprobieren!_ GRYFFINDOR!", schrie der Hut und James warf ihm zum Abschied einen garstigen Blick zu.

Klar, er wollte nach Gryffindor, doch nicht weil er das Gegenstück zu Black sein wollte... Im Nachhinein war er sich sicher, er hätte lieber gegen einen Vampir gekämpft als sich von diesem Hut veräppeln zu lassen.

* * *

Abigail saß in Tränen aufgelöst in einem der roten Sessel des Gryffindorgemeinschatsraumes. James saß ihr gegenüber und versuchte sie mit ruhigen Worten zu trösten. „Ihr habt doch immer noch den Unterricht... sicher haben Gryffindor und Hufflepuff einige Fächer zusammen..." Abigail schaute aus ihren braunen Augen zu ihm auf. „Unterricht? Na, toll... ich will nicht so lang von ihm getrennt sein... mir kam es vorher schon komisch vor, dass wir hier nicht im selben Schlafsaal schlafen würden... und jetzt?" Sie hatte eine schrille Stimme, wenn sie weinte. Etwas unnatürlich. James zuckte mit den Achseln. Auch er war geschockt gewesen, dass Harvey nicht in Gryffindor gelandet war. Er gab die Schuld diesem blöden Hut... der Hut, der ihn als Gegenstück zu Black bezeichnet hatte.

„Ist alles okay?", wollte eine ältere Schülerin wissen. „Ich bin letztes Jahr auch nicht dahin gekommen wo ich eigentlich hin wollte..", plauderte sie aus dem Nähkästchen. „Ich wollte eigentlich nach Ravenclaw, aber hier ist es mindestens genauso schön. Du wirst schon sehen!" Sie hatte ein freundliches, leicht rundliches Gesicht und ebenso braune Haare wie Abigail. „Ich bin übrigens Alice. Alice Longbottom!", stellte sie sich vor.

Abigail wischte sich mit dem Umhang über die Augen, um ihre Tränen zu trocknen. „Abigail Bagshot.", stellte sie sich vor. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich hier wohlfühlen werde... mein Bruder ist in Hufflepuff gelandet." Alice kniete sich vor Abigail hin und lächelte. „Das macht doch nichts... ihr habt genügend Zeit euch zu sehen... und hier findest du sicher auch Freunde! Einen scheinst du ja schon zu haben." Sie deutete auf James der nickte.

„Soll ich dich mit in deinen Schlafsaal bringen?", fragte Alice nun lächelnd und Abigail folgte ihr nach einem „Gute Nacht." an James.

James seufzte als die beiden Mädchen nach oben verschwunden waren und schaute dann zu den Treppen hoch, die in den Jungenschlafsaal führten.

In gemütlichen Raum standen vier Betten. Sirius Black hatte sich eines der Betten am Fenster geschnappt, wie James sofort bemerkte. Seiner Meinung nach war das definitiv das beste Bett. _Kein Wunder... Black braucht immer das Beste..._, dachte er sich und ging dann zu dem noch freien Bett ihm gegenüber hin.

Remus und Peter waren bereits in ihren Schlafanzügen. „Dein Freund ist leider nicht hier..", stellte Remus mitleidig fest. James nickte nur. „Für mich ist das nicht ganz so schwer... aber Abigail..." Remus nickte und Peter meinte nur.

„Wir werden sicher Freunde werden und dann vergisst sie schnell, dass sie ihren Bruder nur tagsüber sehen kann." James lächelte. „Das wäre schön."

Sirius hatte die roten Vorhänge an seinem Bett zugezogen und grübelte über sein Schicksal nach. Er war also ein Gryffindor. In dem Haus, welches bekanntermaßen dem Stammhaus der Blacks – Slytherin – gegenüberstand. Er schaute auf seine Füße und wippte leicht vor und zurück. Seine Eltern würden ihn fertig machen, sobald er Weihnachten vor der Tür stand, das war so sicher wie die Tatsache, dass er Reinblüter war.

In Gryffindor mit einem Potter als Zimmergenossen. Walburga würde ihn anschreien, wenn sie hier wäre. Sie würde ihn beschimpfen. Doch da stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Sirius Gesicht. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft nicht in Slytherin zu landen... er war also wirklich nicht so schwarzmagisch wie seine Familie... das erkannte selbst so ein alter Hut!

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte James wie immer recht spät. Er wäre wohl gar nicht aus dem Land der Träume gekommen, hätte Remus ihn nicht wach gerüttelt, bevor er in die Große Halle zum Frühstück runter gegangen war.

Nur Peter war auch noch damit beschäftigt seine Hogwartsuniform anzuziehen, der Rest war schon beim Essen.

James beeilte sich mit der Morgenwäsche und ging dann mit Peter in die Große Halle. Der etwas mollige Junge war James unendlich dankbar, dass er ihn mit nach unten geführt hatte. „Ich hätte den Weg sicher nicht gefunden...", gab Peter kleinlaut zu, als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten.

Abigail saß neben Alice und unterhielt sich mit ihr über die Unterrichtsfächer. Remus hatte sich neben Sirius gesetzt, der nicht gerade wach aussah, und beide löffelten still ihr Müsli in sich hinein.

Harvey winkte James kurz vom Hufflepufftisch und James grinste breit zurück. „Morgen!", rief er quer über die Tische und einige Schüler drehten sich zu ihm um.

James setzte sich zwischen Peter und Lily, die schon in den Stundenplan der Erstklässler vertieft war.

„Sehr gut Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew..." McGonagall war zu den beiden gegangen und überreichte ihnen nun auch die Stundenpläne. „Ich hoffe sie verpassen die erste Stunde nicht... in zehn Minuten geht es los!" Dabei schaute sie abschätzig auf James, der angefangen hatte Toast mit Marmelade zu bestreichen. „Sie werden das wohl auf dem Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer essen müssen und morgen eventuell etwas zeitiger aufstehen." Noch bevor James etwas antworten konnte, rauschte die Professorin auch schon weiter.

„Abi, wir haben Verwandlung und Zaubertänke zusammen!" Harvey lächelte seine Schwester an, die sofort aufgesprungen war, als sie seine Stimme vernommen hatte. „Wenigstens etwas! Wie ist es in Hufflepuff`?", fragte sie gleich nach. „Super! Ich bin noch mit zwei anderen im Schlafsaal und der Gemeinschaftsraum ist sowas von gemütlich..."

Abi war froh, dass es ihrem Bruder ebenfalls so gut gefiel wie ihr. Sie war zwar immer noch etwas geknickt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr ständig um sich haben würde, doch sie hatte es akzeptiert – Alice hatte sie so nett in Gryffindor empfangen...

James kaute nun den letzten Bissen seines ersten Toast runter und nahm sich zwei Weitere. „Ich glaube wir sollten wirklich losgehen... in der ersten haben wir McGonagall!" Remus hatte sich sofort erhoben und nur Peter trödelte noch etwas, da er noch Hunger hatte.

Sirius wollte sich gerade der Gruppe anschließen, als James ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. „Na sonst niemanden da, an den du dich hängen kannst?", stichelte er. „Kannst ja mal bei den Schlangen nachfragen, die nehmen dich sicher auf... Oder geh gleich zu Dumbledore und lass dich heimschicken... hier brauchen wir dich nicht!"

Sirius war stehen geblieben und schaute James feindselig an. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wo man mich nicht braucht..", stellte er kühl fest. „Fühlst dich jetzt schon wie der Anführer oder was?", holte er dann zum Gegenschlag aus. „Ich schätze nur nicht alle werden dir so bereitwillig folgen... ihr geht nämlich in die falsche Richtung!" Mit diesem Satz wendete sich Sirius einer anderen Treppe zu und war bald hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden.

James lachte ihm hinterher. „Wir sagen Mc einfach, du sucht nach einem stillen Plätzchen in den Kerkern.. da wo du hingehörst, wenn du zu spät kommst!", rief er ihm nach. Dann wandte er sich zu den anderen und grinste. „Also hat jemand ne Idee wo's lang geht?"

Peter schaute ihn hilflos an und wollte gerade schon Sirius hinterherlaufen, da der ja zu wissen schien, wo es lang ging, als Remus sich meldete. „Ich glaube wir müssen noch ein Stock höher und dann rechts." Er hatte ruhig gesprochen, doch man merkte ihm an, dass er James Aktion nicht gerade toll fand. Abi und Harvey standen etwas weiter vorne und waren vertieft in ihren Erzählungen von den unterschiedlichen Häusern in die sie gekommen waren.

„Na dann..." James zuckte mit den Schultern und sie gingen Remus nach.

Blöderweise stellte sich heraus, dass die Treppe, die sie benutzten gleich in den vierten Stock führte und nicht in den dritten. Sie fragten eine vorbeieilende Drittklässlerin und die erklärte ihnen kurz angebunden, dass Sirius doch Recht gehabt hatte.

Mit mieser Laune und viel zu spät kamen sie dann zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Die Tür war schon geschlossen und auf James klopfen kam von drinnen die bekannte, strenge Stimme von McGonagall.

„Ich sagte doch, sie haben keine Zeit noch zu frühstücken, wenn sie so spät aufstehen!", blaffte sie James an und zog ihm gleich mal fünf Punkte ab. „Ich dulde keine Verspätungen... stehen sie früh genug auf, dann kommen sie auch nicht zu spät!"

Remus und Peter hatten sich zusammen in die zweite Reihe gesetzt, während Harvey und Abigail sich in die letzte Reihe verkrümelten. James schaute kurz in den Raum und McGonagall fing schon wieder an auf ihm rumzuhacken. „Werden sie sich dann gütigerweise neben Mr Black setzten, damit wir fortfahren können, Mr Potter? Oder muss ich ihnen weitere fünf Punkte abziehen, damit sie endlich aus ihrem Morgentran aufwachen?"

Schnell lies er sich neben Sirius fallen und schaute den böse an. „Du musst ja ein stolzer Gryffindor sein, Potter! Keine 24 Stunden in Hogwarts und schon Punktabzug... ich dachte du ständest so auf das Haus? " Sirius grinste ihn hämisch an und wandte sich dann dem Unterricht zu.


	5. 5 Briefe

-5- Briefe

_Sohn,_

_Wir erwarten unverzüglich deine schriftliche Erklärung, warum du unseren Familiennamen so mit Schade beschmutzt._

_Deine hochverehrte Mutter ist außer sich vor Wut! Wie konntest du nur nach Gryffindor kommen?_

_Wage es dich, dir noch einen Fehltritt zu erlauben! Du wirst Weihnachten genug damit zu tun haben für deine Schande zu büßen. Halte dich ja von den Muggelfreunden und Schlammblütern fern! Wir werden aus sicherer Quelle auf dem Laufenden gehalten, also bedenke jeden Schritt._

_Wir erwarten dich zu Beginn der Weihnachtsferien auf dem Bahnsteig._

_Toujours Pur_

_Orion Black_

Sirius las den Brief von seinen Eltern stumm und teilnahmslos. Sobald er gesehen hatte, dass der alte Waldkauz seiner Eltern mit den anderen Eulen am Morgen des zweiten Tages durch die Halle flog, hatte er gewusst, dass sie ihm sicher nicht zu seinem Eintritt in Gryffindor beglückwünschen würden.

Gestern Abend hatte er sich sogar gewundert, dass er noch keine Eule bekommen hatte und war schon froh gewesen, dass seine Eltern ihn anscheinend mit Schweigen bestrafen wollten. Schweigen konnte er gut vertragen... Er wusste, wie seine Leute darüber dachten, da brauchten sie es ihm nicht auch noch unter die Nase zu reiben.

Er stellte sich gerade vor, wie seine Mutter tobte und sein Vater versuchte die unterdrückte Wut an irgendjemanden auszulassen. Wahrscheinlich musste wieder einer der Hauselfen herhalten, dachte Sirius. Er hoffte es würde Kreacher sein... ein schleimiger Hauself, der seiner Mutter jedes Fehlverhalten sofort berichtete.

„Und schicken dir deine Eltern noch ein paar Tipps, an wen du dich für deine schwarz magische Ausbildung wenden sollst?", stichelte James von gegenüber. „Sicher haben sie dir Snape als Busenfreund angedacht, was?" Er hatte keinen Brief bekommen und war deshalb etwas gelangweilt. Remus und Peter steckten die Köpfe über den Aufsatz von Peter zusammen und Remus versuchte dem Jungen zu erklären, was Professor Slughorn mit der Zusammensetzung des Stärkungstrank gemeint hatte.

Abigail las ebenfalls einen Brief. Doch sie schien positiv überrascht zu sein.

„Oh man... Ich dachte schon meine Mutter würde nie schreiben." Sie lächelte zu Sirius rüber. „Hast du auch so lange auf deinen Brief gewartet." Sirius schaute sie verdutzt an. Obwohl sie eindeutig am besten, abgesehen von Harvey, mit James befreundet war, schien sie immer wieder zu versuchen in mit ins Gespräch einzubeziehen. Den vernichtenden Blick von James ignorierte sie.

„Nein.", gab Sirius zur Antwort und erhob sich dann vom Frühstück.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern._Wer nicht will der hat schon..._,dachte sie sich und las den Brief ihrer Mutter noch einmal durch.

_Liebe Abi, Lieber Harvey!_

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt es genauso gut in Hogwarts wie mir früher. Euer Vater und ich sind sehr froh, dass ihr in so vortreffliche Häuser gekommen seid. Mut und Treue waren schon immer eure Stärken! Sicher, seid ihr etwas enttäuscht, dass ihr nicht das gleiche Haus besucht, doch es ermöglicht euch auch unabhängig voneinander euer Leben zu gestalten. Seht es positiv und geniest die wunderschöne Zeit der Jugend!_

_Ich werde gleich morgen noch in der Winkelgasse vorbeischauen. Da es bald kalt wird, schicke ich euch Schal und Hut in euren Häuserfarben! Passt gut auf euch auf und richtet schöne Grüße an James aus._

_In Liebe,_

_Mum & Dad_

Harvey gab gerade vom Hufflepufftisch herüber. Er hatte gesehen, dass seine Schwester Post bekommen hatte und dachte sich schon das diese auch für ihn bestimmt war. „Schöne Grüße von Mum!", richtete Abi noch schnell die Grüße aus um dann ihrem Brüder entgegen zugehen.

Remus hob den Kopf. „Kennt ihr euch so genau?", wollte er wissen und James grinste. „Ja, vom Sandkasten in Godrics Hollow. Die Bagshots leben nicht all zu weit weg von meinem Zuhause." Remus nickte. „Das dachte ich mir schon... wirklich schade das Harvey nicht auch in Gryffindor ist."

James nickte und schaute dann zur Eingashalle hinüber wo Sirius sich gerade gezwungenermaßen mit einem der Carrow's unterhielt. „Wie gerne würde ich Harvey gegen Black tauschen..." Remus neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ich glaube kaum das ein Black treu ist."

James lachte und sie machten sich auf zum Unterricht zu kommen.

* * *

Der Unterricht in Geschichte der Zauberei war nicht besonders spannend. Nein, eigentlich war er unendlich langweilig. Ein älterer Professor namens Bins schien schon seit seiner Jugend Jahreszahlen herunter zu rattern, als wäre es das Alphabet und seine leicht schläfrige Stimme tat den Rest. Nur sehr wenige Schüler konnten im lange folgen. Die meisten notierten nur hin und wieder ein paar Namen und Jahreszahlen, um später in der Bibliothek noch ein Mal nachlesen zu können, über was genau ihr Professor gerade sprach.

James fand den Unterricht einfach nur ätzend. Er war noch voller Erwartungen an den Unterricht in die Klasse gekommen und hatte gehofft, dass er die verlorenen Punkte von gestern wieder holen konnte. Immerhin konnte er es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass ein Black ihm vorhalten musste, dass er Punkte verloren hatte.

Doch hier in Geschichte der Zauberei schien das nahezu unmöglich! Professor Bins stellte nur sehr selten eine Zwischenfrage und wenn sich kein Schüler innerhalb von einer halben Minute meldete, ratterte er die Antwort einfach runter, um mit einem neuen Thema fortzufahren.

James hatte begonnen die Quiddichbälle auf sein Pergament zu kritzeln und sich damit etwas von seiner Müdigkeit abzulenken. Hinter ihm saß der Junge aus dem Zugabteil. Er hatte sich zu Lily Ewans gesetzt. James fand das sehr merkwürdig, denn normalerweise hatte kein Gryffindor etwas mit einem Slytherin zu tun... und schon gar nicht umgekehrt.

Lily räusperte sich hinter James und flüsterte leise. „Pass doch auf, er stellt sicher gleich eine Frage... das Thema müsste bald zu Ende sein." James drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Was geht es dich denn an, was ich mache?", fragte er sie genervt. Sie hatte das Buch aufgeschlagen und schaute ihn mit giftgrünen Augen an. Der Junge neben ihr schlug für sie in die Bresche. „Lass sie in Ruhe!", fauchte er.

„Sei ruhig, Schniefelus!.", bluffte James nur uninteressiert und wandte sich wieder nach vorne. Severus wollte das nicht ein weiteres Mal auf sich sitzen lassen und griff zum Zauberstab. James hatte das aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und hatte auch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, den er Schiefelus vors Gesicht hielt. „Meinste du hast schon nen Spruch drauf, schwarz magische Schlange?" Von Lily kam ein heftiges Zischen, doch James hatte längst vergessen, dass er sich immer noch in dem recht stillen Klassenzimmer aufhielt. Er wunderte sich, als Snape ihm zwar böse Blicke zuwarf, aber keine Anstalten machte ihm wenigstens rote Funken entgegen zu sprühen. „Siehst wusst ich's doch, dass du nichts drauf hast!"

„Was wussten sie Mr. Pover?", fragte die schläfrige Stimme von Professor Bins. Er schien aus seiner Unterrichtstrance aufgewacht zu sein und bemerkt zu haben, dass die Schüler ihm kaum Beachtung schenkten. „Nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab weg."

James drehte sich schnell um. „Ich ähm... Sir.", stammelte er los. „Ich werde ihnen fünf Punkte abziehen... Gryffindor nicht war?" James nickte ergeben und schwor sich Rache an Schniefelus zu nehmen, sobald sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten.

Hinter ihm schnaubte Lily auf und zischte ihm noch ein, „War ja klar..." zu, was James die Zornes röte ins Gesicht trieb. Hätte sie ihn nicht angesprochen, hätte sich dieser Schleimbeutel nie für sie eingesetzt!

„Vielleicht sollte ich doch zu Slytherin wechseln... die scheinen dieses Jahr bessere Chancen auf den Hauspokal zu haben.", hörte er die Stimme von Sirius. Dieser feixte und schaute James spöttisch an. „Mach doch..", brummte James. „Hier wird dich niemand vermissen."

Remus – schräg links hinter James – schien das mit einem Nicken bestärken zu müssen, doch Peter neben ihm schaute nur zwischen den beiden hin und her. Klar, er würde wohl eher zu James halten... immerhin war der wenigstens kein Black... aber auf der anderen Seite, schien Sirius Recht zu haben... James hatte schon einige Punkte einbüßen müssen und machte sich anscheinend noch nicht mal Gedanken darüber...

Peter blickte zu Remus neben ihm und entschied sich, erst mal bei ihm zu bleiben. Remus war zwar für seinen Geschmack etwas zu fleißig, aber dafür erklärte er ihm alles, wenn er etwas nicht verstand oder nicht zugehört hatte.

Professor Bins schien die ganze Sache schon nach ein paar Sekunden vergessen zu haben und fuhr einfach fort sein Thema über die frühen Anfänge der Zauberei runter zu rattern.

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war recht herzlich eingerichtet. Neben den vielen, kleineren Tischen um die einige Sessel standen, war er auch mit einigen gemütlichen Sofas bestückt.

Sirius fand es sehr angenehm, möglichst nah am Kamin zu sitzen und sich in die Polster des Sofas zu drücken. Bei ihm zuhause waren alle Sitzgelegenheiten recht steif und hart, sodass er solche Bequemlichkeit gar nicht kannte.

Er hatte ein Buch über Verwandlung auf seinem Schoss und blätterte eher uninteressiert darin herum. Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er bereits am Nachmittag fertigstellen können, sodass er den Abend frei hatte.

James, Remus, Abigail und Peter hatten sich Nachmittags lieber draußen herumgetrieben und waren daher noch nicht fertig. Peter stöhnte gerade laut auf und stelle zum hundertsten Mal die gleiche Frage an Remus. Dieser wirkte langsam doch recht genervt und Sirius musste sie ein Grinsen verkneifen. Gut, dass er ein Black war... Pettigrew würde nie auf die Idee kommen ihn so zu löchern!

James schien auch nicht sonderlich begeistert über die nervtötenden Fragen zu sein und warf Remus einen genervten Blick zu, der besagte, 'erklärs ihm sonst muss ich den kleinen Jungen verhexen, damit er Ruhe gibt!'

Abigail hingegen hatte sich ganz ihrem Aufsatz zugewandt. Sie malte ihre letzten Wörter schwungvoll aufs Pergament und legte dann die Feder mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln weg. „Endlich...", stöhnte sie leise und schaute dann hoch.

Sirius schaute schnell weg. Er wollte nicht als 'kleiner Spion' bekannt werden. Klar, hatte er seine Klassenkameraden beobachtet. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Zugeben wollte er das sicher nicht. „Bist du auch schon fertig mit den Aufgaben?", hörte er Abigail und schaute auf, an wen die Frage gerichtet war. Ihre braunen Augen schauten in seine grauen und Sirius wurde bewusst, dass die Frage wohl an ihn gerichtet war. „Ähm.." Er musste zunächst einmal seine Gedanken ordnen, mit einer Frage von denen hätte er heute nicht mehr gerechnet. „Ja, ich hab sie schon am Nachmittag gemacht."

Sie lächelte etwas unbeholfen und ignorierte den Tritt von James gegen ihr Schienenbein. „Streber...", grummelte James.

„Streber? Naja, immerhin verliere ich nicht andauernd Punkte.", bluffte Sirius zurück. „Hätt ich ja nicht, wenn Snape sich nicht eingemischt hätte..."

„Das sieht dir ähnlich... Du suchst die Schuld wohl immer bei den Anderen, was?"

Die beiden Jungs funkelten sich an und hätten sie ihre Zauberstäbe hier gehabt, hätte sich der Raum sicher mit roten Funken gefüllt. „Wieso Punkte verloren?", hackte Abigail nach.

„Hast du nicht mitbekommen, dass der brave James es geschafft hat Bins aus seinem Unterrichtskonzept zu werfen?" Sirius war doch erstaunt, er hatte das Mädchen für recht fleißig gehalten und erwartet, dass sie jedem Professor an den Lippen hing. Abigail wurde rötlich um die Nasenspitze und murmelte etwas von 'Harvey' und 'war eh langweilig'. Sirius lachte bellend auf.

„Also um dich in Kenntnis über deinen selbstverliebten Freund zu setzten...", fing Sirius an.

„Halt den Mund Black! Wenn hier einer selbstverliebt ist, dann bist du das!" James funkelte ihn wütend an.

„...dieser Schnösel wollte doch tatsächlich im Unterricht ein Duell mit Snape anfangen... dabei sollte er doch wissen, dass Snape sicher mehr Zauber drauf hat als er."

James Zornes röte kroch wieder in ihm hoch. Wie er diese Stimme hasste! Typisch Black sich in Angelegenheiten zu mischen, die ihn nichts angingen...

„Natürlich, als ob Snape irgendetwas drauf hat...", kommentierte James nur unwirsch. „Oder hast du ihn schon in die Künste der Familie Black eingeführt? Meinst wohl, du brauchst nen Verbündeten im richtigen Haus, was?"

Sirius grinste nur schief und sagte nichts mehr. James triumphierte.

„Also es war wirklich nicht so klug ein Duell vor einem Professor anzufangen...", fing nun Abigail an. Sie sprach recht leise und schaute von James zu Sirius. James Farbe blieb bei dem rot, diesmal allerdings eher aus Scham.

Das es nicht klug war, war ihm auch ohne Sirius und Abi klar gewesen, dachte er sich. Warum musste Black auch damit anfangen? James schaute grimmig zu dem schwarzhaarige rüber, der sich nun einem Stück Pergament zugewandt hatte. Klar, er wollte ihn als Dummkopf vorführen... einen Schnösel, der nur an sich dachte und nicht an die Punkte die er durch sein Verhalten verlor... Pah!

James war wütend, dass merkte Sirius sofort. Er hatte es ihm gezeigt und genoss die bedrückte Stille. Damit es nicht doch noch zu einem Muggelduell oder ähnlichem kam, hatte Sirius sich den Brief seiner Eltern zugewandt. Er las die kurzen Zeilen noch einmal und merkte wie sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete. Weihnachten würde dieses Jahr nicht gerade liebevoll ausfallen... Klar, von liebevoll konnte man im ehrwürdigen Haus Black sowieso nicht reden...

Er schluckte. Nahm ein frisches Pergament und eine Feder und tunkte sie in Tinte. Was sollte er ihnen schon schreiben? [style type="italic"]...erklären, warum du unseren Familiennamen so mit Schade beschmutzt...[/style] Er schnaubte leicht. Konnte er schreiben, dass die Schuld bei dem dämlichen Hut lag? - Nein, dass würden sie ihm sowieso nicht abkaufen. Seine Eltern wussten genau, dass Sirius sich gewünscht hatte nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen... schließlich hatte er es ihnen einige Male im Streit entgegen gebrüllt.

Er befühlte seine rechte Wange in den Erinnerungen versunken und fing an zu schreiben.

_An Walburga und Orion Black,_

Er wusste dass allein diese vier Worte seinen Vater zur Weißglut treiben würden... Wie konnte er es auch nur Wagen die Frau vor dem Mann zu nennen? - Sirius grinste.

_Meiner Meinung nach wäre Hufflepuff eine größere Schande gewesen, daher hoffe ich Ihr könnt meine Entscheidung verstehen._

_Richtet Grüße an meine ehrenvolle Cousine Narzissa aus, wenn Ihr ihr schreibt._

_Sirius._

Er las die Zeilen noch einmal durch und haderte dann mit sich selbst. Konnte er es wirklich wagen, dass abzuschicken? Er schaute zum Kamin rüber und überlegte was ihm blühen würde, wenn er Weihnachten nach Hause kam.

James hatte sich nicht weiter mit dem Aufsatz für Verwandlungen beschäftigt. Er war wütend auf diesen Black und hätte zu gerne gezeigt, dass er besser war als er. Abi hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und gemeint, dass er die Punkte mit seinem Wissen doch sowieso wieder rausholen würde. Sie schien das ganze nicht zu verstehen.. Mädchen eben. Harvey hätte verstanden, dass man sich von einem Black nicht so demütigen lassen konnte... Man verlor doch den Respekt!

Abi war einfach naiv und viel zu friedvoll. Sie wollte keinen Streit... selbst mit einem Black nicht und daher versuchte sie James zu zügeln.

Dieser schnaubte auf und schaute zu Sirius rüber. „Na, schreibst du an Mami und Papi, ob sie die Schule bestechen können, damit du doch nach Slytherin kommst?", fing James nun an zu Sticheln. Remus und Peter verfolgten das kleine Schauspiel weiter, währenddessen Abigail sich mit einem 'Ach, Jungs...' verabschiedete und in ihren Schlafsaal ging.

Sirius blickte wieder zu James rüber. „Hättest wohl gerne..." Er faltete den Brief zusammen und schrieb 'Ehepaar Black, Grimmauldplatz 12, London' darauf. „Aber ich denke dich etwas zu nerven macht es Wett, dass ich nicht in Slytherin bin.", sagte Sirius lax. _Das er nicht langsam kapiert, dass ich nicht zu den Schlangen will.._

Sirius erhob sich und ging aus dem Portraitloch.

„Seht ihr.. hat Angst mit uns alleine zu sein.", murmelte James. Remus war da anderer Meinung, doch er hielt lieber den Mund. Er schaute auf das Buch und den Brief von Sirius und überlegte, was seine Eltern ihn wohl geschrieben hatten...

„Meinst du seine Eltern haben nicht schon alles versucht um ihn zu den Slytherins zu packen?", fragte er James ernst.

Dieser stand auf und angelte den Brief. Er las ihn und hatte ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Ich glaube Sirius bettelt gerade bei Dumbledore..." Er zeigte das Pergament den beiden anderen und deutete auf den vorletzten Satz. „Sieh doch er soll sich von uns Muggelfreunden fern halten... als ob wir was mit ihm zu tun haben wollten..."


	6. 6 Severus Snape

- 6 - Severus Snape

Der September verabschiedete sich mit einem lauten Gewitter und der Oktober begrüßte die seit Tagen durchnässte Schülerschaft mit eintönigem Nieselregen. Das Wetter spiegelte sich auch in einigen Gesichtern der Erstklässler wieder, als sie an einem Montagmorgen trotz schlechtem Wetter von einer ruppigen Dame in die Gewächshäuser der Schule gescheucht wurden.

Peter hasste das trübe Grau der Wolken und die ständige Feuchtigkeit in den Klamotten. Er wollte am liebsten zurück in sein mollig, warmes Bett. Morgenmuffig wie er war hatte er sich einfach James und Abigail angeschlossen und schaute sich jetzt nach seinem Mitstreiter Remus um. Doch der war nicht da. „Weißt du wo Remus ist?", fragte er den Schüler neben sich, ohne darauf zu achten wen er gerade ansprach. Er bekam ein gegrummeltes: „Nein", als Antwort. Peter schaute dem Jungen ins Gesicht und sah das Sirius auch nicht besonders ausgeschlafen drein blickte. „Findest du den Weg sonst nicht?", wollte Sirius wissen, nachdem Peter etwas unsicher stehen geblieben war. Peter schüttelte den Kopf und lief, etwas rötlich im Gesicht, an ihm vorbei ins Gewächshaus.

James hatte das kurze Gespräch der beiden mitgehört und gesellte sich nun untypischerweise zu Peter. Hauptsächlich um gegen Black Partei zu ergreifen. Abi schüttelte etwas missbilligend den Kopf und schaute sich nach Schülern ohne Partner um. Sie war es normalerweise gewöhnt mit Harvey zusammen zu arbeiten, doch dieser war nicht in ihrem Kräuterkundekurs.

Neben James stellte Peter nun die zweite Frage des Tages. „Sag mal ich kenne mich mit diesen Pflanzen gar nicht aus... weißt du wie die heißen?" James deutete auf das Buch. „Da steht das doch sicher drin." Ihm war es zu blöde Remus Part zu übernehmen und Peter alles haarklein zu erklären. „Ja, da steht etwas von Mumpelknöterich." Peter machte eine Denkpause und schaute dann wieder James bittend an. „Kennst du die? Weißt du wie die aussehen? Ich denke ja, dass wir die heute durchnehmen."

Abi grinste leicht, als man James Gesichtszügen ansehen konnte, wie sehr ihm der heutige Morgen auf den Geist ging. „Ich glaube die mit den roten Blättern dort drüben sind es." Peter strahlte sie an und entschied sich kurzerhand doch lieber mit Abigail die Käuterkundenstunde zu überleben. Nun stand James seinerseits etwas dumm da und musste nach einem Partner Ausschau halten. _Immer wenn man Remus mal braucht ist er nicht da..._, dachte er sich gerade als Sirius schnurstracks auf ihn zu kam. „Remus ist nicht da, auch wenn du noch ein Mal durch das Gewächshaus schaust.", begrüßte er James plump und stellte sich mit Buch und Handschuhen bewaffnet neben Potter.

* * *

Kräuterkunde hatten alle Gryffindors möglichst wortkarg überstanden und machten sich nun auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftssaal. Montags war ihr Stundenplan recht locker. Sie hatten reichlich Zeit, um nach dem anstrengenden Wochenende ein Mal nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sirius trennte sich schon recht schnell von der unabsichtlich entstandenen Gruppe und wanderte eher ziellos durch die Korridore. Er hörte seine Schritte auf dem Stein, das Gemurmel der Schüler und Professoren hinter den Türen und bildete sich ein sogar das Flackern der Kerzen zu hören. Er mochte diese Stille nicht. Die dicken Mauern erinnerten ihn an sein Zuhause, welches er ebenfalls nicht mochte. Sirius schaute in den nächsten Korridor und suchte nach dem Ziel seiner Wanderschaft. Die Eulerei. Er könnte nachsehen ob seine Eule schon zurück gekommen war, entschied er sich und stapfte etwas lauter die nächste Treppe nach oben.

„Der bekommt mächtig Ärger sobald er Weihnachten daheim ist.", feixte eine helle Jungenstimme, die Sirius nicht sofort erkannte. „Wäre gern dabei.", antwortete dafür eine umso bekanntere Stimme. Severus Snape stand hinter der nächsten Biegung und unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Jungen. „Das schaffst du nie. Die Blacks sind verschwiegen. Ich sollte ja auch nichts davon wissen." Sirius war gerade im Begriff gewesen, die beiden Jungen zu stören, als er den Namen Black hörte und stehen blieb. 'mächtig Ärger' und 'Weihnachten' hörte sich doch sehr nach ihm selbst an.

Jetzt meldete sich Snape wieder zu Wort. „Ob der sich überhaupt traut in den Zug zu steigen?" Der andere Junge lachte. „Ist doch ein tapferer Gryffindor!" Beide lachten.

Sirius ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er hörte Schritte und das Lachen verstummte. Er lies sich das eben gehörte durch den Kopf gehen und musste Snapes Frage zustimmen. Ob er es sich wirklich trauen würde...?

Doch eine andere Frage drängte sich in seinen Kopf. Woher um Merlins Willen wusste Snape von möglichem Ärger den er bekommen würde?

Snape war kein Reinblüter, dass wusste Sirius aus den vielen, leidigen Stunden über 'Das Hexenvolk und seine Reinblüter' bei seinem Privatlehrer Mr. Carrow. Es wunderte ihn sowieso warum der Haufen eingebildeter Slytherins Snape mit offenen Armen in ihren düsteren Kreis eingeladen hatten... Anscheinend musste der Schleimbeutel mit seinen schwarz magischen Gedanken einiges wett machen können, dachte Sirius sich und versteifte seinen Hass gegenüber Snape noch ein wenig mehr.

Sirius wandte sich wieder seinem Weg zur Eulerei zu und überlegte kurz ob er seinen Eltern nicht einfach Snape als Weihnachtsgruß schicken sollte. Dann konnten sie den als ihren rechtmäßigen Erben einsetzten.

* * *

Severus Snape, der es eigentlich gewöhnt war von allen Menschen gemieden zu werden, fühlte sich in Hogwarts sehr heimisch. Um genau zu sein um einiges heimischer als er es je irgendwo gewesen war. Die Tatsache, dass sich alle so sehr über den Verrat des Blacks aufregten und dabei einfach vergessen hatten, dass er, Severus Snape, kein Reinblüter war, verschaffte ihm von Anfang an vereinfachte Startmöglichkeiten. Noch dazu wusste er aus versteckter Gryffindorquelle was Sirius so alles im Gemeinschaftsraum der verhassten Löwen von sich gab. Severus wusste wo er die wenigen Einzelheiten, die ihm Lily Evans unter dem Mantel der Verschwiegenheit erzählt hatte, mit ein paar zusätzlichen Äußerungen Blacks versüßen konnte. Er lächelte Spitzbübisch über seine große Raffinesse.

„Hey, Snape schau mal wer da läuft! Noch so ein möchtegern Reinblüter!" Amycus Carrow lief ein paar Schritte vor Severus und schien heute einen guten Tag zu haben. „Meinste Potter? Ich dachte der zählt schon seit 50 Jahren nicht mehr..." Amycus grinste Snape an. „Lernst schnell, was?"

Nun sah auch Severus um wen es sich handelte. „Ach der. Na das ist doch das gleiche Pack." Vor ihnen lief Harvey Bagshot mit einem Stapel Büchern in den Händen. Severus merkte wie der Junge vor ihm versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sehr wohl wusste, dass sie von ihm sprachen.

„Schau nur wie der zittert! Kein Wunder, dass der Hut ihn nicht nach Gryffindor lassen wollte.", Amycus gluckste, „Ich wäre im Erdboden versunken, wenn der alte Lederfetzen mich zu den Dachsen gesteckt hätte... Alles Flaschen da, stimmts Baggishot?", er zog das letzte Wort extra in die Länge, um sicher zu gehen, dass Harvey ihn hörte.

Amycus und Severus hatten Harvey nun erreicht. Dieser versuchte einfach nicht auf die kleinen Sticheleien zu reagieren. Ignorieren war immer noch das Beste gegen solche Schwätzer, wusste Harvey.

„Sicher geht er gleich zu seiner großen Schwester und heult sich aus...", stichelte Severus nun auch wieder mit. Amycus lachte. „Große Schwester? Du meinst das schwache Ding, dass sich so an ihren Retter Potter hängt, nachdem der eigene Bruder nicht mehr stark genug ist?"

Wenn der sprechende Hut eines richtig bewertet hatte dann war es die Treue, die Harvey besaß. Die Treue zu seinen Freunden und besonders zu seiner Familie. „Meine Schwester ist nicht schwach! Und ich bin es auch nicht.", erklärte der Hufflepuff mit einer sehr lauten Stimme, die er sich selbst gar nicht zugetraut hatte. Zur Antwort brachen die beiden Slytherins nur in ein schallendes Gelächter aus. „Klar du bist nicht schwach...", belächelte Severus den Hufflepuffjungen. Amycus hingegen nahm diesen Satz schon etwas ernster. „Na denkste' das du, kleiner Ersti es mit uns aufnehmen könntest?" Severus stieg gleich mit ein. „Quatsch Carrow. Der traut sich doch sowieso nicht. So was wie 'Ehre' und 'Mut' sind doch Fremdwörter für den!" Nun blieb Harvey stehen. „Ich weiß sehr wohl was Mut und Ehre sind. Im Gegensatz zu dir, Schlange." Er hatte gerufen, ja fast geschrien. Er hasste diesen Snape. Was er sich einbildete wer er war. Ein Niemand war er. Ein Niemand mit großen Freunden. „Du hängst ja selbst nur bei deinen Retter - Freunden rum, also lass mich und meine Familie in Ruhe, Snape." Doch der sprechende Hut hatte auch in diesem Sinne richtig entschieden, dass Harvey nicht übermütig in eine Situation sprang, sondern lieber auf Nummer sicher ging. So schaute er die beiden Slytherins noch ein Mal sauer an und machte dann die Tür zur Bibliothek auf.

„Angsthase.", murmelte Amycus zum Abschied.

* * *

Harvey ging immer noch verärgert zu Zaubertränke und war heil froh diese Stunde nicht mit den Slytherins zusammen zu haben. Abigail stand vor dem Klassenzimmer und wartete schon auf ihren Bruder. „Du siehst heute nicht gerade glücklich aus.", bemerkte sie zu Begrüßung.

„Ach, bin nur ein paar griesgrämig Slytherins begegnet.", erklärte er schnell und wollte schon das Thema wechseln. „Slytherins sind immer griesgrämig."

Abigail drehte sich zu der Stimme um und nickte. „Was ein Glück, dass du bei uns bist und nicht bei denen!" Sie lächelte Sirius an. Er war, fand sie, kein schlechter Typ. Auch wenn er immer einen Gesichtsausdruck wie sieben Tage Regenwetter hatte. „Du brauchst nicht so zu tun als würdest du mich mögen.", quittierte Sirius ihre freundschaftliche Stimmung.

„Genau Abi, lass den alten Miesmacher lieber griesgrämig sein." James hatte sich nun auch zu ihnen gesellt und schaute Harvey von der Seite her an. „Welcher Geist ist dir den begegnet?" - „Snape und dieser Carrow.", grummelte Harvey als Antwort.

Sirius zählte Eins und Eins zusammen und wusste woher Snape seine Informationen hatte. Carrow also. Sicher hatten seine Eltern mit seinem ehemaligen Privatlehrer über seinen Affront geredet, um Mr. Carrow klar zu machen, dass das Regulus niemals passieren darf und Mr. Carrow hat es wohl gleich zum Familienthema erhoben. Schwätzer.

Sirius ging an den anderen vorbei in den Zaubertrankraum und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe. Ihm war heute nicht nach Zaubertränke zu Mute. Er grübelte noch immer über Snape und Carrows Gespräch nach. Was hatten seine Eltern wohl mit Mr. Carrow beredet?

Auch Harvey und James hielten heute nicht besonders viel vom Aufpassen. Abigail rollte schon mit den Augen und stupste die beiden hin und wieder an. Doch die Jungs waren vertieft in ihr Gespräch. „Diese Dummschwätzer, wette sie waren froh, dass du in der Bibliothek verschwunden bist und sie nicht angegriffen hast.", erklärte James, nachdem Harvey ihm von seiner Begegnung mit den Schlagen erzählt hatte. „Klar James. Sie waren ja nur zu Zeit und ich bin Merlin." James grinste etwas verlegen. „Ja, ich weiß... hast ja Recht. Aber irgendwie müssen wir es den beiden doch heimzahlen?" Harvey schaute kurz nach vorne zur Tafel, um wenigstens den Anschein zu erwecken er würde irgendetwas mitbekommen. „Ach, James ist schon gut. Sie haben mir ja nichts getan." Fast hätte James etwas wie 'Feigling' gesagt, doch er wollte seinen Freund aus Kindertagen nicht kränken. Abi stupste ihn wieder in die Seite und nickte mit ihrem Kinn nach vorne.

„Also, Mr Potter?", fragte Professor Slughorn und schaute von seiner Namensliste hoch. James wusste nicht worum es gerade ging und schaute etwas dämlich aus der Wäsche.

„Die Stachelschweinpastille erst hinzufügen, nachdem der Trank vom Feuer geholt wurde.", flüsterte jemand von hinten. James hoffte inständig, dass es die richtige Antwort war und plapperte ihm nach. „Ähm, Sie meinen sicher die Stachelschweinpastillen. Die darf man erst dazugeben wenn der Trank nicht mehr auf dem Feuer steht." Der Professor nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Sehr gut Mr Potter. Nun dann beginnen sie bitte mit dem brauen. Ich denke sie haben 5 Punkte verdient. Sehr fleißig."

James grinste und wandte sich dann wieder Harvey zu. „Dann lass mich mal machen, ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand über meine Freunde blödes Zeug redet..." Harvey zuckte nur mit den Achseln und suchte die Zutaten für den Trank gegen Furunkeln zusammen.

„Nein ein Danke ist nicht nötig, Potter.", grummelte es von hinten und James drehte sich zu seinem Retter in der Not um. „Danke..." Er schaute in Sirius Gesicht. „- Black, aber ich hätte das auch so gewusst." Dieser gluckste nur.

* * *

Die vier Haustische der großen Halle waren wie jeden Abend reich gedeckt. Neben kalten Braten, gutem Brot, Roast Beef und eingelegtem Hering gab es auch ein Türmchen aus Weingummis. Sicher wieder ein Scherz von ihrem weiß bärtigem Schulleiter. James drehte sich gerade nach hinten (*) zum Slytherintisch um, als Snape Carrows Schwester Alacto von seiner Begegnung mit dem Bagshot berichtete. „Und der kleine Feigling rennt doch tatsächlich in die Bibliothek und erklärt uns noch das er Mut hat." Die Carrowgeschwister lachten laut und Snape grinste breit.

James stöhnte genervt auf und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sein angefangenes Bratenstück. _Irgendwie muss man dem doch Schaden können..._, überlegte er angestrengt.

Schon machte sich ein rothaariges Mädchen mit federndem Schritt zum Slytherintisch auf. James schaute der jungen Gryffindor hinterher und auch Severus erkannte schnell, dass das Mädchen auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Ich muss noch was erledigen.", entschuldigte er sich schnell bei seinen neu gewonnenen Freunden und hastete, gefolgt von Lily Evans, aus der Halle. James verstand die Welt nicht mehr und ließ sein Bratenstück schnell in seinem Mund verschwinden um den beiden dann zu folgen.

„Severus, jetzt warte doch mal.", rief Lily dem Jungen hinterher. „Lass gut sein Lily. Ich hab gerade keine Lust auf eine Moralpredigt.", erklärte der angesprochene nur und lief weiter den Gang runter in Richtung Kerker. „Warum hängst du denn eigentlich mit den Carrows zusammen? Ich dachte, du würdest dich nicht mit denen zusammentun wollen?" Severus blieb stehen. „Sei nicht so laut.", erklärte er genervt. „Du verstehst das nicht Lily. Ich bin nun Mal in Slytherin und muss mich etwas anpassen." Lily war nun bei ihm angekommen und schaute ihn aus funkelnden, grünen Augen an. „Wie meinst du das? - Anpassen?" Severus schaute auf seine abgenutzten Schuhe. „Naja. Sie mögen keine... Nicht- reinblütigen Familien, weißt du." Er stockte und schaute vorsichtig nach oben in ihr Gesicht. Sie räusperte sich und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Und da sie anscheinend übergehen, dass ich nicht reinblütig bin... Ach, Lily. Ich möchte eben dazu gehören, verstehst du?"

Lily versuchte das nicht persönlich zu nehmen und antwortete etwas steif. „Ich dachte du gehörst schon dazu. - Zu mir." Sie schluckte. „Klar, aber ich meine nicht zu dir, sondern zu denen. Ich bin eben ein Slytherin und ich will auch einer sein." Nun schaute Lily auf ihre Schuhe. Sie hatte sie gestern erst geputzt. „Klar. Zu den Carrows." Sie zuckte kurz mit ihren Schultern. „Dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören." Schnell drehte sie sich um und Severus schaute ihr stumm hinter her. Hätte er jetzt was sagen sollen?

Lily lief schnell um die nächste Ecke und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Warum musste er auch unbedingt in ein anderes Haus kommen...

„Hey, Evans, alles okey?" Sie blieb stehen und schaute in das besorgte Gesicht von James. „Ja. Ja alles okey."

James betrachtete sie etwas genauer und erkannte die leicht geröteten Augen. „Nein, dass glaub ich dir nicht. Was hat er getan? Dieser dreckige Slytherin?", fragte er mit Zorn in der Stimme. Sie zuckte leicht zurück. „Nichts. Ist schon gut. Kümmer' dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten. Potter." Nun war ihre Stimme wieder stark. James zuckte mit den Schulter. „Das wollte ich sowieso gerade tun.", erklärte er und rannte weiter den Gang hinunter.

Er brauchte nicht weit zu laufen, da stieß er auch schon auf Snape. „Na Schlange, hast du wieder jemanden beleidigt?", bellte James gleich drauf los. Severus drehte sich halb zu James um und schaute ihn herablassend an. „Nicht das dich das was kümmern bräuchte, Potter."

James erinnerte sich an Harveys betrübtes Gesicht und an die geröteten Augen von Evans. „Lass uns in Ruhe, hast du verstanden. Hör auf meine Freunde zu beleidigen oder dir passiert was, wenn du mal wieder alleine bist." Der Slytherin gluckste kurz. „Kann Baggi sich nicht alleine wehren? Schickt er jetzt den großen Potter vor?" James wusste nicht warum er das tat, doch es fühlte sich gut an. „Sei still!." Er boxte Snape mit der Faust in den Bauch. „Harvey weiß gar nicht das ich hier bin.", erklärte er. „Er hätte sich sicher gewehrt, wenn es nicht Zwei gegen Einen gestanden hätte!" Severus krümmte sich leicht und stöhnte auf.

„Das ist schön das Baggi das nicht weiß.", feixte eine helle Jungenstimme hinter James. „Und wirklich Potter. Selbst du hättest erkennen müssen das dein – Freund... sich nicht gewehrt hätte, selbst wenn nur einer von uns da gewesen wäre. Er ist eben eine Flasche." Amycus und Alecto Carrow standen im Gang und betrachteten die Szene vor ihnen. James drehte sich zu ihnen um und starrte sie wütend an. „Haltet euch da raus. - Und lasst Harvey in Ruhe, er hat euch nichts getan!"

Alecto kicherte. „Nichts getan? Er ist da- das reicht... Flaschen braucht die Welt nicht." Hinter James fasste sich Severus ein Herz und zückte seinen Zauberstab um ihn gleich in James Rücken zu bohren, wie er es aus den Muggelkrimis kannte, die er gerne las. Er wollte vor den Zwillingen nicht als Verlierer dar stehen. „Na Potter, jetzt haste kein Mumm mehr, was?" Alecto lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand und grinste den Gryffindor an. „Schade das wir nicht auch noch seinen Black-Freund getroffen haben..." Amycus ließ seinen Zauberstab in der Hand kreisen und nickte Severus zu.

„Black ist nicht..."

„...sein Freund. Na, Carrow hast du im Circus gelernt?", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter Severus, der seinen Einsatz verpasste und sich erschrocken umwandte.

„Oh, wenn man vom Verräter spricht." Alecto stieß sich elegant von der Wand ab und kam auf die Jungs zu. „Guten Abend Alecto, na mal wieder einen Schwächeren gefunden? Willst mal wieder deinen Frust von zu Hause bei jemanden abladen?" Severus beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen Black und den Carrows und hatte schon vergessen, dass er eigentlich James im Schach halten sollte. „Trau du dich erst mal nach Hause, Black." Sie spuckte ihm vor die Füße und bekam einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Sonst schlag ich keine Frauen, aber du zählst nicht.", erklärte James mit wiedergefundenem Mut in der Stimme, als Alecto ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ und sich den Kopf hielt.

Sirius kickte den hölzernen Stab mit einer lässigen Bewegung zur Seite und richtete den seinen auf Alecto. „Sonst helfe ich keinem Potter, aber heute zählt nicht.", erklärte er und ein roter Funkenhagel strömte aus seinem Zauberstab. Alecto hielt sich jetzt das Gesicht, auf dem überall rote, dicke Pusteln zu erkennen waren.

Amycus hatte seinerseits einen Furunkulus-Zauber ausgesprochen und auf James gerichtet, der sich noch ducken konnte. „Schön das ihr Schlangen euch immer gegenseitig aus dem Verkehr zieht.", lachte Sirius bellend auf und richtete den Zauberstab auf Amycus, der als einziger Slytherin nicht mit Furunkeln übersät war. James rappelte sich wieder auf und zückte nun endlich auch seinen Stab, als er von hinten eilige Schritte hörte. Amycus ließ seinen Stab fallen und rief. „Schnell Professor Slughorn!"

Genannter bog gerade in diesem Moment um die Ecke und erkannte die Situation sofort. „Black, Potter! Zauberstäbe weg!" Sirius und James wollten gerade anfangen sich zu verteidigen, als Lily hinter Slughorn auftauchte. „Oh, Sev! Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", rief sie bestürzt und schaute wütend zu James, der Snape am nächsten Stand. „Nichts schlimmes Miss Evans, es sind nur Furunkeln. Mr. Snape, Miss Carrow gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel Poppy hat sicher einen Trank für Sie. Und Sie Mr Black und Mr Potter folgen mir. Sofort." Amycus bedankte sich überschwänglich bei seinem Hauslehrer und bestätigte ihm, dass Sirius und James die drei angegriffen hatten. „Wie sollen denn zwei Erstklässler, zwei Zweitklässler und den da angreifen?", wollte James von dem Zaubertrankmeister wissen. „Das erschwert die Lage noch, Mr. Potter. Wie können sie es wagen gegen Ältere ihren Zauberstab zu erheben. Und nun folgen Sie mir, ich habe keine Lust auf Ausreden Ihrerseits."

* * *

Der Halbmond scheint durch das große Fenster in das vollgestopfte Zimmer. Überall stehen Pokale und Orden. An den Wänden hängen längst vergessene Urkunden mit Namen, an die sich kaum jemand erinnert, neben Fahnen der vier Hogwartshäuser, die zu Staub zerfallen würden, würde man sie heute noch als Banner mit auf ein Quiddichfeld nehmen.

Sirius hatte in der rechten Hand ein altes Poliertuch und in der linken eine kleine Flasche mit einer stinkenden Flüssigkeit, die ihm der griesgrämige Hausmeister zum putzen gegeben hatte. Sein Arm schmerzte vom ständigen reiben und seine Laune war mehr als am Boden. Auch James stöhnte wieder auf, als er sich den nächsten Pokal vornahm. „Diese elenden Schlangen.", grummelte er zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal. „Listig eben.", bedachte Sirius James Ausbruch nur. „Ja, halt du ruhig zu deinen Slytherin Kumpels..." James hatte keine Lust sich von Sirius jetzt irgendetwas anzuhören.

Sirius schaute nicht ein Mal hoch sondern polierte stur weiter. „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, putze ich hier zusammen mit dir.", kommentierte er genervt. „Tja, hättest mir ja nicht helfen brauchen."

Sirius grinste leicht. „Also erkennst du an, dass ich dir geholfen habe? Ich habe dem großen Potter wirklich helfen können." James lies seine Hand sinken und funkelte Sirius böse an. Gerade wollte er wieder drauf los sticheln, was für ein schwarz magischer Nichtsnutz Black doch war, als Mr. Flich den Raum betrat um nach den Rechten zu sehen. „Na los! Das geht auch etwas schneller, Jungs!" Er ließ sein Blick über die wenigen polierten Pokale wandern und schaute auf den noch vollen Raum. „Sonst kommt ihr heute gar nicht mehr ins Bett." Er grinste sie fies an. „Dann wünsch ich euch eine gute Nacht!" Flich ging wieder aus dem Zimmer. Man hörte wie er sich im Nachbarraum ein Plätzchen zum Dösen suchte.

„Wie ich das ganze Pack hasse.."; grummelte dies Mal Sirius in die Stille. James hatte sich wieder dem Pokal zugewandt. „Was meinte diese Carrow eigentlich?", fragte er etwas unsicher nach. Sirius schaute nicht auf sondern blaffte nur ein. „Geht dich nichts an." James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur... vielleicht könnte ich dir dabei ja helfen." Jetzt lies Sirius seinen Putzlumpen sinken und starrte James verwundert an. „Du mir helfen?"

James zuckte mit den Schulter. „Klar, ich schick dich einfach nach London. Damit wäre mir in der Tat geholfen. Ich wäre dich los und meine Eltern hätten was zum austoben." Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dem nächsten Orden auf dessen Front man noch nicht ein Mal erkennen konnte, für was derjenige ausgezeichnet wurde. „Du traust dich also wirklich nicht nach Hause, was?" James schaute verstohlen zu seinem Mitschüler. Dieser schrubbte betont konzentriert den Namen wieder frei. „Ich bin nicht nach Hufflepuff gekommen.", erklärte er steif. „Lass Harvey in Ruhe!", konterte James sofort. Er hasste es wenn jemand Hufflepuff so durch den Dreck zog.

„Lass ich ja. Nur, lass du auch mich in Ruhe." Sirius drehte sich zu James um. „Denn stell dir vor, es gibt Sachen da sollst du dich nicht einmischen." James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sagen meine Eltern auch immer..." Er schüttelte seinen Arm um wieder weiter schrubben zu können. „Ich dachte nur... Ich meine ohne dich hätten mich die Slyhterins ganz schön dran bekommen -"

„Nein, ist dir das auch schon aufgefallen?"

„- und ich dachte, da du mir geholfen hast, könnte ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen." Sirius wusste nicht so ganz was er von diesem Angebot halten sollte. Seit gut einem Monat gingen sie nun zusammen auf die Schule und seit gut einem Monat war Potter recht gut damit gefahren ihn als schwarz magischen Möchtegern – Slytherin dar zu stellen, der aus versehen ins falsche Haus gekommen war. Und jetzt?

„Lass mich einfach in Frieden, damit ist mir schon genug geholfen." James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst.", erklärte er fast abwesend. „Aber ich muss schon sagen, denen haben wir es gezeigt!"

(*) Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass die Haustische von Gryffindor und Slytherin nebeneinander sind. Oder?


	7. 7 Entscheidungen

- 7 - Entscheidungen

Der Oktober hinterließ ein immerwährendes Grau. Der November brachte einen ständig eisiger werdenden Wind und mit dem ersten Dezember kam der erste Schnee. Die Gryffindors gesellten sich alle eng um den warmen Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und vertieften sich in die vielen Hausaufgaben, die sie über das Wochenende auf bekommen hatten. Professor McGonagall hatte bereits die Liste aufgehängt, in die sich diejenigen eintragen sollten, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollten.

Lily Evans stand nun unschlüssig davor und überlegte ob sie für Severus in Hogwarts bleiben sollte. Doch wie sie sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, konnte sich ihr Freund sehr gut alleine beschäftigen. Seitdem sie sich in zwei verschiedenen Häusern wiedergefunden hatten, sahen sich die alten Freunde nur noch selten. Lily betrübte das sehr, auch wenn sie es vor Severus abtat.

Ihre Gedanken wurden durch eine Frage unterbrochen und sie drehte sich zu dem Jungen um, der sie ausgesprochen hatte. „Na Evans, bleibst du etwa hier?" James Potter saß im Sessel vor dem Kamin und feixte sie an. Sie hingegen schaute nur missbilligend zurück. So als würde sie mit einem Käfer sprechen müssen. „Nein, da bestünde die Gefahr, dass du auch hier bleibst." Mit diesen Worten zischte sie in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eindeutig PMS." Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das hat mir mein Vater erklärt. Immer wenn die Frauen komisch sind, ist es PMS." Peter schaute ganz neugierig zum Wortführer hoch und fragte etwas schüchtern: „Was ist PMS, James?" Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Remus ergriff das Wort: „Das prämenstruelle Syndrom bezeichnet Stimmungsschwankungen bei Frauen vor ihrer monatlichen Regelblutung." James kicherte. „Womit du dich alles auskennst!"

Sirius beobachtete die drei von seinem Sessel in der Ecke und blätterte in seinem Verwandlungsbuch herum. James hatte sich seit dem Pokale putzen richtig nett ihm gegenüber verhalten. Er nervte ihn nicht mehr mit seiner schwarz magischen Familie. Er nannte ihn nicht mehr Black – gut nicht immer Black... und er hatte sogar dafür gesorgt, dass ganz Gryffindor dachte, James wäre an dem Punkteabzug alleine Schuld. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er sich mit seinen Freunden sogar am Gryffindortisch neben ihn gesetzt. Die Slytherins hatten diesen Sinneswandel natürlich sofort bemerkt und Sirius schon das ein oder andere Mal dafür aufgezogen.

Er lies seinen Blick schweifen und schaute nun auch zur Liste. Er spürte den dicken Klos in seinem Hals. Weihnachten – das Fest der Familie. Er schluckte. Wie gerne würde er hier bleiben. Den Brief seiner Eltern einfach ignorieren und erst im Sommer wieder in das Leben der edlen Familie Black eintreten. Doch er wusste, dass es die Sache nicht verbesserte, wenn er ihr weiter aus dem Weg ging, Er stöhnte auf und schaute wieder in das Buch.

„Findest du den Aufsatz für Verwandlungen auch so schwer?", fragte eine ruhige Stimme neben ihm. Sirius schaute wieder auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bin schon fertig." Abigail schaute leicht verwirrt. „Oh. Ich dachte.." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fragte dann. „Kannst du mir deinen Aufsatz vielleicht ausleihen? Ich versteh immer noch nicht was McGonagall mit der richtigen Zauberstabhaltung meint." Sirius schaute zu James, Remus und Peter. „James lacht immer, er findet Verwandlungen so einfach und bei Remus versteh ich immer nur Bahnhof.", gab sie schnell zu. Sirius nickte. „Er liegt dort auf dem Tisch." Abigail bedankte sich höflich und setzte sich dann wieder in ihren Sessel.

Sirius rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Das Mädchen konnte er nicht verstehen. Mal verhielt sie sich so, als würde sie die leibhaftige Gryffindor sein und im nächsten Moment war sie wieder so schüchtern und zurückhaltend, fast so als würde sie eigentlich nach Hufflepuff gehören.

„Hey Sirius, bleibst du jetzt eigentlich hier in den Weihnachtsferien?", rief James quer über den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius schaute wieder auf und wusste nicht so recht was er darauf antworten sollte. „Ähm.. Was geht... Warum?"

Er hatte sich vorgenommen etwas freundlicher zu Potter zu sein, immerhin war er Reinblüter und damit sozusagen auch im falschen Haus gelandet. Die Potters waren immerhin noch im Stammbaum der Blacks verzeichnet... zumindest ihre Wurzeln, also konnte eine Freundschaft zu Potters Sprössling ja nicht all zu verkehrt sein. Klar wusste er, dass James sehr wohl im richtigen Haus gelandet war und auch, dass seine Eltern es keinesfalls für richtig hielten, dass er sich mit einem Sprössling der muggelliebenden Potters abgab, aber er legte sich einfach schon ein paar Ausreden zurecht, warum er sich nicht an die Vorschriften seiner Eltern hielt. „Wollt nur mal wissen, wer noch so hier bleibt. Meine Eltern sind weggefahren und ich bin gerade dabei Remus hier zu überreden." Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und versuchte zu verstehen, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hatte. „Ich dachte einfach wir könnten sicher ne Menge Spaß zusammen haben.", ergänzte James aufgrund des verwirrten Gesichtes von Sirius. Dieser nickte leicht abwesend und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wie sollte man diesen Potter nur verstehen...

„Er merkt eben, dass du doch gar nicht so übel bist. Und nun ja. Du hast bis jetzt ja noch nicht so viele Freunde, oder?", meldete sich Abigail neben ihm wieder zu Wort. Sirius schaute das Mädchen mit den braunen Schulterlangen Haaren an. „Ich brauche keine Freunde.", erklärte er etwas zu schnell. Sie lachte. „Klar, ein Black braucht so was nicht." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und schaute zu den Jungs rüber. „Aber falls doch, gäbe es hier sicher welche." Sie legte seinen Aufsatz wieder auf den Tisch. „Danke noch Mal." - und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Die Weihnachtsferien rückten mit jedem Tag näher und Sirius wurde mit jedem Tag unruhiger. Er schlief schlecht und hatte kaum noch Appetit. Er war ein nervliches Frack. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, merkte es nicht ein Mal, als er von Professor Slughorn das zweite Mal aufgerufen wurde. Erst als ihn jemand in die Seite knuffte, schaute er auf. „Ähm. Tut mir Leid, Professor, ich war gerade.." Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Die Ferien haben noch nicht angefangen Mr Black. Sie müssen sich noch vier Tage gedulden. 5 Punkte Abzug, wegen schlafen im Unterricht." Sirius murrte noch nicht mal sondern schaute wieder auf sein aufgeschlagenes Buch.

Kaum war Zaubertänke zu Ende stand auch schon James bei ihm und schaute ihm lange ins Gesicht. „Sag mal, ist alles okey? Du schläfst doch sonst nicht bei dem alten Knacker ein?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und packte schnell seine unangetasteten Sachen wieder zurück in die Tasche. „Bin eben müde.", erklärte er ausweichend und verließ fluchtartig den Klassenraum.

James schaute Sirius nachdenklich hinterher. Er wurde aus dem Jungen nicht schlau. Jetzt versuchte er schon seit geraumer Zeit etwas freundlicher zu sein und Black schien das noch nicht ein Mal zu bemerken. Abigail hatte mit James ausgemacht, dass sie sich doch einfach öfter zu Sirius setzten konnten und so wurde der Abstand am Tisch der Gryffindors zwischen den einst so Verfeindeten schnell kleiner. Doch selbst als James sich eines Morgens neben Sirius gesetzt hatte, hatte dieser das nicht ein Mal mit einem „Morgen." quittiert.

Auch heute setzten sich die vier wieder neben Sirius. „Und hast du dich schon entschieden?", wollte James ein Gespräch anfangen. „Lasst mich doch einfach in Frieden, okey?", blaffte Sirius ihn an. Er lies sein angefangenes Essen stehen und erhob sich schnell. „Es reicht schon, dass alle denken wir wären die besten Freunde." James starrte ihn Fassungslos an. „Aber ich..."

„Du dachtest wohl, dass ich das will? Ja? Ich will mit einem Muggelfreund befreundet sein, damit meine Eltern mich noch mehr hassen?" James klappte der Mund auf. „Das dachtest du wohl Potter. Aber stell dir vor, dass will ich NICHT." Sirius dampfte ab und James verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Arrogantes Arschloch.", murmelte er seinem Auflauf zu und stocherte mit seiner Gabel etwas zu heftig darin herum. „Glaubt wohl, wir hätten es nötig seine Freunde zu sein."

* * *

Diese Nacht verbrachte Sirius wieder wach. Er hatte die roten Vorhänge um sein Bett zugezogen und schaute auf den roten Baldachin über ihm. _Halte dich von Muggelfreunden und Schlammblütern fern!_ Sirius drehte sich auf die andere Seite und starrte auf den roten Vorhang. _Wir werden aus sicherer Quelle auf dem Laufenden gehalten, also bedenke jeden Schritt._ Er hatte nichts bedacht. Wie hatte er sich nur neben James setzten können? Wie hatte er ihm nur helfen können? Reichte es nicht, dass er in Gryffindor gelandet war. Er dachte an die erste Zeit hier... an den Brief den er an seine Eltern geschrieben hatte. Damals hatte er sich so sicher gefühlt. Er hatte sie beleidigt und das hatten sie sicher nicht vergessen. Er hatte ihren Namen durch den Dreck gezogen. Er hatte sie verraten. Er presste alle Luft aus seinen Lungen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie würden nicht viel machen können, die Ferien waren zu kurz. Es standen Familienfeiern an... zu viele 'Zuschauer'. Er stockte. Sie würden einen Weg finden ihm beizubringen, was er alles falsch gemacht hatte. Weiterhin starrte er auf das stechende Rot der Vorhänge und hätte es in diesem Moment gerne durch ein leuchtendes Grün getauscht.

Er hörte neben sich Peter im Schlaf etwas murmeln. Jemand drehte sich um und verfluchte sein Kissen – sicher James. Sirius seufzte. Wie gerne würde er einfach liegen bleiben. Die Zeit hier genießen. Sich neben James setzten und mit ihm reden, ohne sich Gedanken machen zu müssen. Wie gerne würde er durch das Schloss streifen und mit den Jungs etwas auf Erkundungstour gehen. Vielleicht sogar den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ausfindig machen. Und die Wände dort alle mit leuchtend roter Farbe bemalen. Er breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er nahm sich vor, seinen Traum irgendwann ein Mal wahr werden zu lassen.

„Und warum ist Remus jetzt schon zwei Tage vor Ferienbeginn abgehauen?", fragte Harvey James noch ein Mal. „So genau hab ich das auch nicht verstanden. Hat irgendwas von Familie gefaselt und dass er schnell nach Hause müsste." James, Harvey, Abigail und Peter standen vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. „Aber ihr bleibt doch alle hier zu Weihnachten oder?"; hackte Peter nach. Die vier nickten einstimmig.

„Bin mal gespannt ob Black auch da bleibt.", murmelte James. „Warum glaubst du das eigentlich?", forschte Abi nach. „Ach, weißt du. Diese Carrow hatte damals gesagt, dass er sich sicher nicht trauen würde nach Hause zu gehen.", fing James gerade an zu erklären als Sirius um die Ecke geschlendert kam. Sofort verstummten die vier und schauten zu dem Neuankömmling.

„Ich hab nichts dagegen wenn ihr über mich sprecht.", begrüßte der sie und verschwand sofort im Klassenzimmer. James zuckte mit den Schultern und Abi meinte nur noch. „Mir tut er manchmal echt Leid." James wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Er wurde aus dem Jungen nicht schlau. Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass sie sicher gute Freunde abgeben würden. Doch da war dieser Hass in Sirius. Der Hass der Blacks eben, da war sich James sicher.

Er schaute zu Abi und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kommt, lasst uns reingehen, bevor sie uns noch Punkte abzieht...", erklärte er und hastete mit den dreien in den Unterrichtsraum.

* * *

Heute war die letzte Chance sich in die Liste einzutragen. Das wusste Sirius und deshalb stand er hier um halb zwölf. Er stand vor dem schwarzen Brett und betrachtete die Liste. _Anmeldung für die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts. Anmeldeschluss: Freitag, 17. Dezember, 00:00 Uhr_, steht da mit roten Lettern. Eine halbe Stunde hat er noch Zeit sich zu entscheiden. Heute Nachmittag hatte ihn seine Cousine angehalten und ihm zugerufen, dass sie sich auf Weihnachten freue. Wie sehr er diese ganze Bagage hasste. Er atmete ruhig und betrachtete die Namen in der Liste. Fein säuberlich stand dort: Abigail Bagshot. Genau darunter in einer krakeligen Jungenhandschrift: James Potter. Und ein paar Felder darunter: Peter Pettegrew. Er hatte es geschafft einen Tintenklecks neben seinen Namen zu fabrizieren. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Peter passte nun wirklich so gar nicht zu Potter und seinen Freunden. Noch weniger als Harvey.

Er hatte die lange Feder schon in der Hand. Auch ein kleines Tintenfässchen hatte er mit nach unten genommen. Noch unsicher ob er es brauchen würde. Er rieb mit dem Daumen über die Kuppen seiner Finger. Das hatte er sich als Kind angewöhnt zu tun, wenn er unsicher war. Es fiel kaum jemanden auf und doch beruhigte es ihn ungemein. Auf und ab streichelte er mit seiner etwas raueren Daumenkuppe über seine Finger. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, vier, drei, zwei, eins...

Er hörte Schritte vom Mädchenschlafsaal und wollte sich gerade schon zum Gehen wenden, als er die Uhr über dem Kamin einen neuen Spruch anzeigte. _Höchste Zeit sich zu entscheiden!_ Sirius seufzte.

„Ich würde mich freuen wenn du hier bleibst.", unterbrach eine vorsichtige Stimme hinter ihm die Stille. Sirius brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen er wusste das es Abigail war. Er nickte und schraubte sein Tintenfass auf. Fein säuberlich schreib er seinen Namen in die Liste und lächelte sogar ein kleines bisschen. „Das wird sicher ein schönes Weihnachtsfest!", erklärte Abi und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Sirius schraubte das Tintenfass wieder zu. „Warum bist du noch wach?", fragte er sie und machte Anstalten nach oben in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen... Es wird auch mein erstes Weihnachten ohne meine Eltern sein, nur dass ich mich nicht vor ihnen zu fürchten brauch.", erklärte sie leichthin und zwirbelte eine braune Haarlocke. Er nickte leicht. „Ja, ist ein komisch Gefühl nicht." Abi schaute zu ihm hoch. „Sirius willst du dich nicht zu mir setzten und mir erzählen warum du immer so griesgrämig bist?" Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke nicht das es dich interessiert.", entgegnete er ihr. „Dann würde ich nicht fragen." Sie lächelte und aus irgend einem Grund setzte er sich.

„Ich denke das habe ich von meiner Familie." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich sonst nichts mit ihnen gemein habe, dann eben meine Gefühlslage." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaub ich nicht. Hier bist du nicht bei deiner Familie und du grenzt dich doch auch so genug von ihr ab. Ich glaube eher du willst manchmal so sein wie sie. Unnahbar." Abigail setzte sich auf und schaute ihn aus ihren braunen Augen an. „Aber du bist nicht unnahbar Sirius, du bist ein echt netter Freund, auch wenn du das noch nicht weißt." Sie grinste ihn an und stand wieder auf. „Ich versuch noch ein Mal zu schlafen...", sagte sie noch bevor sie wieder zum Mädchenschlafsaal ging. Sirius schaute ihr nach und wusste nicht was er von alle dem halten sollte.

Wollte er wirklich unnahbar sein? Er schaute auf die Liste die sich am schwarzen Brett nun von selbst zusammenrollte und aus dem Porträtloch schoss wie ein gut gefalteter Papierflieger. Ja, unnahbar war keine schlechte Eigenschaft, gestand er sich ein. Wenn man unnahbar war, konnte keiner ihm etwas tun. Niemand. Denn nur diejenigen können einen verletzten, die einem nahe stehen. Wie die Familie – auch wenn man sich wünscht sie wären nicht 'Familie'.

Der See war mit einer dünnen Eisschicht überzogen, die nur durch den pulverartig Neuschnee bedeckt wurde. Die wenigen Vögel, die den Winter hier verbrachten, stöberten am Stamm des alten Baumes am See nach Körnern und zwitscherten dabei ihre Wut über die Nahrungsknappheit heraus. Der Steg zum See war vereist und man konnte kleine Eisblumen an den Pfählen erkennen.

Er saß auf der kalten Bank und schaute auf den ruhigen See hinaus. Der Saum seines Umhangs hatte sich schon mit Wasser vollgesogen und hing nun schwer an seinen Schultern herunter. Er war ruhig um ihn herum. Herrlich ruhig.

Das Schloss oberhalb des Sees schien in einem tiefen Winterschlaf zu liegen. Es waren keine wilden Stimmen zu hören, die sich auf den Vorplätzen verbotener weise duellierten. Es waren keine hektischen Schüler zu sehen und auch die Zeit schien in den Ferien etwas gemächlicher zu fließen.

Heute war Weihnachtsmorgen. Der fünfundzwanzigste Dezember und er, Sirius Black, war alleine. Keine Verwandten schaute ihn mit missbilligenden Blicken an. Kein Vater hatte ihn angebrüllt, dass er im falschen Haus gelandet war. Und er hatte noch nicht ein Mal einen Heuler von seinen Eltern bekommen. Er musste Lächeln. Hier in Hogwarts war er für seine Familie unnahbar. Zu weit weg...

„Hey!", rief ein Junge mit roter Bommelmütze vom Weg zum See herunter. Sirius schaute nur kurz zu ihm hoch und wandte sich dann wieder dem ruhigen See zu. Ihm war heute Morgen nicht nach Gesellschaft. Sollten sie ruhig feiern. Das große Familienfest mit Freunden bestreiten. Er würde da nicht mitmachen. Lieber nicht. Doch der Junge schien sich nicht von seiner Idee abbringen zu lassen. Er kam den Rest des Weges herunter und stellte sich vor Sirius auf. „Warum bist du nicht im Schlafsaal? Wir haben gerade mal acht Uhr und Ferien!", erklärte er als wäre es eine Schande in den Ferien so früh aufzustehen.

„War nicht mehr müde.", redete sich Sirius heraus und schaute betont an James vorbei. Er wollte nicht die Geschenke der anderen bewundern müssen. Wollte nicht über Weihnachtsrituale plaudern oder alberne Lieder summen. Er wollte Ruhe.

„Ja, klar.", neckte James ihn und stubste in mit der Hand gegen die rechte Schulter. Sirius war kurz davor hoch zu fahren und ihn anzubrüllen, doch er brummte nur missmutig auf. „Komm lass uns hochgehen. Ich wollt dir noch was geben...", versuchte James es jetzt auf eine neue Tour.

Sirius schnaubte. „Was willst du mir den geben?"

„Vielleicht ein Mittel gegen miese Stimmung.", entgegnete James frech und zog nun an Sirius Umhang. „Los komm schon Muffel, du hattest jetzt ein paar Tage für dich. Ab jetzt lassen wir das nicht mehr durchgehen!"

In der Tat hatte sich Sirius in den ersten paar Ferientagen erfolgreich von den restlichen Schülern, die über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, abgekapselt. Er war sogar zu anderen Zeiten zum Essen gegangen, um nicht ständig von ihnen an gequatscht zu werden. „Lasst mir doch einfach meinen Frieden.", protestierte Sirius schon etwas mürrischer und riss sich von James los. Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und legte seinen Kopf auf die geballten Fäuste, um starr auf den See schauen zu können.

Eine Schneeball prallte von seinem Hinterkopf ab und nun war es Sirius doch etwas zu bunt! Was wagte sich James da eigentlich? Konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? „Hey!", schrie er auf und drehte sich zu James. Doch der Junge mit der roten Bommelmütze hob beschwichtigend die Hände und zeigte auf einen Punkt hinter Sirius. Ein zweiter Schneeball traf ihn in den Rücken und er drehte sich um.

Dort stand Abigail, einen dritten Schneeball in den Händen und ein Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich sagte doch, wir werden schöne Ferien haben!", erklärte sie und warf den nächsten Schneeball auf ihr mürrisch werdendes Ziel.

Sirius duckte sich und formte seinerseits eine Kugel aus Schnee. „Auja! Schneeballschlacht!", erklärte James und fing auch an den Schnee zu Bällen zu drücken.

Schon bald flogen nicht nur Schneebälle sondern auch lachende Stimmen über die Wiese vor dem See und Sirius fiel zunächst gar nicht auf wie locker er geworden war. Gerade versuchte er das Mädchen mit einer Hand voll Schnee einzuseifen, die sich kreischend zu Händeringend wehrte, als Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, den Weg hochkam. „Oh, Kinners. Passt auf das ihr euch nicht unterkühlt." Er schmunzelte und fing den Schneeball der sich in seine Richtung verirrt hatte mit einer seiner Pranken auf. „Na, wenn das nicht meine beiden Miesepeter aus der Ersten sind.", erkannte er die Jungs. Sirius hatte die Hand mit Schnee sinken lassen und Abi stützte sich leicht an seiner Schulter ab. „Mr Black und Mr Potter. Und natürlich Mrs Bagshot, wie schön, dass ihr es geschafft habt." Er grinste sie an und Sirius wollte gerade nachfragen, was sie geschafft hatten, als er sie wie ein übergroßer Hirte in Richtung Schloss trieb. „Na los, Kinners, das Essen wartet schon!"

James, Sirius und Abigail ließen sich von seinen Hagrids großen Pranken zum Schloss treiben, wie eine verloren gegangene Schafherde zum Futterplatz, und lachten noch über die Schneeballschlacht. Im Schloss angekommen wandte Hagrid sich gleich der Großen Halle zu und die drei Gryffindors der großen Treppe. Sie wollten sich vor dem Essen schnell umziehen. Gemeinsam stapften sie die Treppen hoch und hinterließen eine dicke Schneespur, die Mr Flich ganz sicher nicht begeistern würde.

„Nun sag mal Sirius, warum bist du hier geblieben?", hackte James nach, als er gerade vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame zum stehen gekommen waren. Sirius schaute James kurz durchdringend an und sagte dann stur. „Geht dich nichts an, Potter." Abigail zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und murmelte ein: „Falscher Hase.", an die Fette Dame, die daraufhin den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum freimachte. „Klar, geht es mich nichts an... ich wollt ja nur nachfragen. Bin eben neugierig.", versuchte sich James zu verteidigen und kletterte hinter Sirius durch das Portätloch.

„Neugierig wie ein Mädchen.", stellte dieser klar und sputete die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch.


	8. 8 Von Blacktagen und Freundschaft

-8- Von Blacktagen und Freundschaft, die noch keine Richtige ist

Abigail saß im Sessel vor dem Kamin und malte verträumt einen Drachen auf ihr Pergament. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben zwar noch keinen gesehen, doch sie fand diese majestätischen Tiere faszinierend. So groß und stark, dass sie keinerlei Schutz vor anderen brauchten. Viele verschiedene Arten gab es, dass wusste sie aus einem Buch aus der Bibliothek, doch sie wusste nicht welchem der Ihre jetzt ähnlich sah.

Sie schaute zum Fenster hinüber und fragte sich, wann die anderen endlich aufstehen würden. Es war Samstagmorgen und sie hatte bereits, wie jeden Samstag, ihre Aufgaben komplett erledigt. Jetzt wartete sie auf Klara aus ihrem Schlafsaal, eine quirliges Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Zöpfen, oder auf James, Remus oder Peter. Sie hasste es alleine durchs Schloss zu gehen und dann alleine am großen Gryffindortisch zu sitzen.

Ihr Blick wanderte über das spärliche Feuer wieder zurück zu ihrem Bild und sie verbesserte die Flügel ihres gemalten Tieres noch etwas.

„Morgen..", begrüßte James sie fröhlich und lies sich in den Sessel neben Abi fallen. „Na schon fertig gestrebt?" Er grinste sie an und sie kräuselte leicht die Nase. Sie mochte es nicht wenn James sie mit einem Streber verglich. Sie wollte doch nur das Wochenende frei haben und sonst war sie auch nicht die Einzige die früh am Samstagmorgen im Gemeinschaftsraum über den Aufgaben saß. James schien das auch zu bemerken und fragte: „Wo ist den Remus?"

Abigail zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das müsstest du doch wissen, du bist in seinem Schlafsaal." Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und faltete das Pergament mit dem Drachen. Vielleicht würde sie es später ihren Eltern schicken. Ihre Mutter mochte gemalte Bilder sehr gerne und freute sich über jede neue Zeichnung ihrer Kinder. „Samstags schau ich gar nicht mehr zu seinem Bett. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr hier unten lernt.", stellte James fest und erhob sich ebenso wie Abi vom Sessel. „Sirius war noch am schlafen. Wie ein Baby... und Peter sowieso!"

In den Weihnachtsferien hatten sie sehr viel mit dem sonst so stillen Sirius gemacht. Sie waren Schlitten gefahren, hatten eine Schneehexe gebaut und stundenlang im Gemeinschaftsraum Schach gespielt. Abigail war froh, dass Sirius auch gerne Schach spielte. Denn James und Peter schlug sie viel zu rasch und Remus war meistens mit irgendwelchen Aufgaben beschäftigt.

„Sirius wie ein Baby..." Abi musste grinsen. „Kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen. Sonst ist er immer so ernst." Sie konnte den jungen Black ganz gut leiden, doch sie verstand seine Stimmungsschwankungen nicht. Man hätte meinen sollen, dass er, sobald das Eis zwischen ihm und James gebrochen war, ständig mit den anderen Gryffindors herumziehen würde, doch das tat er nicht. Eine Woche lang schien alles super zu sein, Sirius machte mit ihnen Aufgaben, spielte abends mit Abi Schach und setzte sich sogar im Unterricht hin und wieder zu den anderen. Doch dann gab es Tage an denen er ihnen aus dem Weg ging. Ohne einen Grund, einfach so.

James zog die Schulter hoch und lies sie wieder fallen. „Ich werd aus ihm auch nicht schlau.", gestand er und schaute Abi nachdenklich an. „Ich denke es hat was mit seiner Familie zu tun."

Abi lies ihre Sachen auf dem Tisch zurück und ging mit James langsam in Richtung große Halle. „Ich hätte wetten können, dass er zu Weihnachten einen Heuler bekommt." James schaute sie fragend an. „Naja, ich habe ihn eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Er stand vor der Liste und hat sich erst in letzter Minute eingetragen. Ich glaube es war wegen seiner Familie." James schnaubte auf. Er konnte die Blacks nicht ausstehen, dass wusste Abi. „Er kann nichts für seine Familie, James.", erinnerte sie ihn daran und James schnaubte nur noch ein Mal. „Und trotzdem ist er ein Black. Ich weiß nicht manchmal habe ich das Gefühl er möchte gar nicht mit uns befreundet sein und tut nur so, damit er etwas zu tun hat."

James war immer derjenige, dem Sirius Abwesenheit in der Gruppe als erstes auffiel. Er fragte dann ständig, ob jemand wüsste wo er stecke oder was er mache. „Vielleicht übt er für den Unterricht.", versuchte Remus dann jedes Mal die Sache zu entschärfen. Doch alle wussten, dass Sirius Black sicher nicht für den Unterricht lernte. Er war recht schlau und einer der Ersten, die im Unterricht einen neuen Zauber umsetzten konnte. Peter murmelte meistens nur ein: „Lasst ihn doch.", denn er kam mit Black nach wie vor nicht so gut klar. Peter war recht schwach in seinen Leistungen und im Unterricht schon oft genug missbilligenden Blicken der Professoren oder Mitschüler ausgesetzt. Sirius hatte die Angewohnheit das auch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen. „Er ist eben ein Black.", hatte Harvey auf dieses Black'sche Phänomen geantwortet. „Er muss eben zeigen, dass er etwas Besseres ist, auch wenn er nicht immer ein Black sein will." Abi pflichtete ihm da bei und Peter versuchte seit dem seine Aufgaben nur noch mit Remus zu machen und verkrümelte sich hierfür häufig mit ihm in der Bibliothek.

„Ich glaube eher er traut sich nicht.", bemerkte Abigail und bog zur großen Treppe ab. Es waren wenige Schüler auf den Gängen unterwegs. Die meisten schliefen am Samstag aus und kamen erst kurz vor Ende zum Frühstück. „Sirius und nicht trauen, dass glaubst du doch selbst nicht.", widersprach James ihr sofort. „Er ist doch immer derjenige der sich mit jedem Professor anlegt. Der sich ständig mit den Älteren im Gemeinschaftsraum um die besten Sessel streitet und so weiter." Abigail nahm sich eine Strähne ihres braunen Haares und wickelte sie gedankenversunken um den Zeigefinger. „Ich weiß nicht. Hast du ihn schon ein Mal beobachtete wenn die Slytherins im Raum auftauchen." James schüttelte den Kopf. „Er schaut dann immer etwas beunruhigt zu uns und wendet sich ein Stück von uns ab." James schnaubte wieder auf und Abi rollte mit den Augen. „Ich meine nicht, dass er sich von uns abwendet weil er uns nicht mag-"

„Klar er macht es weil er Angst hat!", spöttelte James und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. „Ja, dass glaube ich.", gestand Abi und drückte die Tür zur großen Halle auf. Sie setzten sich an den Rand des Tisches und sie stürzten sich beide auf die gebratenen Eier mit Speck.

Nachdem sie jeder ein paar Bissen gegessen hatten, fing James wieder an zu reden. „Wenn er doch solche Angst vor den Slytherins hat, warum macht er dann an seinen Blacktagen -" (James hatte das Wort Blacktage eingeführt, da Sirius an den Tagen an denen er alleine durch die Gegend wanderte äußert gereizt war. So hatten sie das Codewort: 'Sirius hat seine Blacktage' ausgemacht, damit nicht jeder ihn an diesen Tagen ansprach) „- dann nicht ein Mal im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas mit uns? Ich meine Schach gegen dich zu spielen hat ja nichts mit den Slytherins zu tun." Abi steckte eine Gabel Eier in ihren Mund und kaute. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht fühlt er sich einfach falsch gegenüber seinen Eltern..." James Mine versteifte sich wieder. „Wenn er seine Eltern so sehr liebt, sollte er gleich zu den Slytherins überwechseln, dann nervt er uns immerhin nicht."

Abi schaute von ihrem Teller hoch und schaute in das Gesicht von Sirius. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte schneller auf rot, als sie James warnen konnte, doch Sirius blieb völlig desinteressiert hinter James stehen. „Verstehe sowieso nicht warum er nicht bei den Schlagen gelandet ist. Wie er Peter manchmal anfährt... Oder Remus wenn er wieder völlig geschafft vom Krankenflügel kommt." James schaute Abi an und wollte gerade fragen, warum sie rot geworden war, als Sirius sich neben sie setzte.

„Guten morgen auch.", grummelte er und nahm sich ein Brot. James schluckte und schaute ihn von der Seite her an. „Ich...", begann er sich zu entschuldigen, denn nach Abi's Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen hatte sein Schlafsaalkamerad alles gehört. Sirius lachte kurz auf. „Ist schon gut James. Ich weiß das ich eine Schlange bin, dass kannst du ruhig sagen." Doch er schaute James nicht an.

* * *

Das Wochenende endete mit einem eisigen Wetterumschwung, sodass die Hauselfen die Kamine in den Schlafsälen auch mitten in der Nacht anfeuerten. Peter wachte am Montagmorgen mit triefender Nase auf und Remus kam nach seinem nächtlichen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel mit dicken Augenringen wieder zurück. („Ein ständiger Wechsel bei euch... ihr seid doch alle Krank!", kommentierte Snape aalglatt.)

Der Januar hatte auch zwischen James und Sirius eher kühl geendet. Zwar war wie es James befürchtete hatte nach dem belauschten Gespräch kein Streit ausgebrochen, doch Sirius wandte sich wieder mehr seinen Büchern zu. Nun musste James wieder für das abendliche Schachspiel herhalten und verlor jede Runde, was seine Stimmung nicht wirklich aufhellte.

Auch im Unterricht saß der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren wieder alleine in der hintersten Bank und James kauerte sich auf dem Stuhl neben Remus. Verwandlung war heute angesagt. Die Erstklässler waren nun dazu übergegangen Gegenständen nicht nur eine andere Farbe zu geben, sondern auch ihre Form maßgeblich zu verändern. Abigail und Harvey hatten sich neben einander gesetzt und stierten ins Verwandlungsbuch. James grinste. Er wusste, dass die Bagshotgeschwister einen Brief ihrer Eltern lasen und nicht wie von McGonagall angeordnet das nächste Kapitel.

„Fertig?", fragte Remus neben ihm und holte James wieder aus seinen Tagträumen. Dieser nickte und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Warum muss man bitte Holzdosen in Glasflaschen verwandeln können...", maulte er dabei und Remus setzte gerade an James hierfür eine Erklärung zu geben, als dieser abwinkte. „Wollte keine Antwort." Remus rollte mit den Augen. Er sah müde aus, fiel es James wieder ein und da er sich nicht mit Flaschen und Dosen beschäftigen wollte fragte er gleich nach. „Sag mal warum bist du so müde? Du warst doch im Krankenflügel?" Remus schaute etwas unsicher zu James und murmelte etwas von 'Fühl mich noch nicht fit', doch Remus Rettung war die Verwandlungsprofessorin, die soeben den Brief bei Abigail eine Reihe vor James und Remus entdeckte und die Schüler daran erinnerte, dass sie eine Aufgabe hatten. James wandte sich daher doch wieder der Holzdose zu und schaute leicht irritiert als sich Black in ihr Gespräch einmischte. „Nicht fit, ist klar. Kein Wunder wenn du jeden Monat nur einen Tag in den Krankenflügel gehst. Wenn du nicht fit bist, geh in den Krankenflügel und kuriere dich aus, sonst siehst du nur immer so schlapp aus." Remus wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht und sprach laut die erlernte Zauberformel um nicht auf Sirius Rede antworten zu müssen. James wollte das allerdings nicht so einfach übergehen. „Ach gibt sich der Herr Black auch wieder zu uns hinab und spricht mit uns?", hackte er nach. „Lass Remus gehen. Manche haben eben nicht so eine blendende Gesundheit wie du, Black!" Sirius lachte laut auf und ein strafender Blick McGonagalls beendete das Gespräch.

* * *

Der Februar zog ins Land und die Welt außerhalb des Schlosses fing sich langsam an zu regen. Anfang März spross das erste Gras auf den Wiese vor dem See und am letzten Wochenende im März schien sogar einen ganzen Tag lang die Sonne. Die Schüler freuten sich auf den nahenden Frühling und auch die eingefrorenen Gemüter beruhigten sich wieder. Die strebsamen Schüler fingen an den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen und die fauleren fingen in jeder freien Minute die ersten warmen Stunden im Freien ein. Harvey hatte sich des Öfteren mit James hinunter zum Quiddichfeld begeben und mit ihm geübt. Beide hatten vor im nächsten Jahr in ihre Hausmanschaften zu kommen.

Sirius gesellte sich hin und wieder zu den beiden Jungs, doch er zeigte kein großes Interesse dem Besensport gegenüber. Er flog ganz passabel, wie Harvey feststellen musste, doch er hatte nicht den nötigen Biss. Viel zu leicht lies er sich von einer Windböe in die falsche Richtung treiben und verfehlte daher oft den Quaffel. Remus und Peter hatten gar keine Lust sich noch länger auf den Besen halten zu müssen, als sie das im Flugunterricht ohnehin schon mussten. James lachte darüber oft, doch Harvey verstand es gut.

Peter hatte schon die Angewohnheit in fast jede Trickstufe zu treten und stolperte jedes Mal über herumliegende Äste auf den Schlossgründen, da musste er nicht unbedingt einen Sport betreiben, bei dem es noch mehr Verletzungsarten gab.

Mit zunehmend mehr Aufgaben beschäftigt verlebten die Schüler den restlichen Frühling eher in den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder in der Bibliothek. Der junge Hufflepuff hatte sich mit seiner Schwester zusammen gesetzt und ging jedes Fach mit ihr durch. Sie ergänzten sich nicht schlecht und hin und wieder gesellten sich noch mehr aus den beiden Häusern dazu. So lernte Harvey Remus, Peter und Sirius mit jedem Tag etwas genauer kennen und die Gryffindors freundeten sich mit Fabian an, der wie Harvey in das Haus der Dachse gekommen war.

Harvey verglich im stillen oft Fabian und Sirius. Fabian, so wusste er von seinem Freund, war mit Sirius sogar verwandt. Jedoch hatten sich die beiden noch nie vor Hogwarts gesehen. Der junge Prewett (*) wirkte ebenfalls recht ernst. Stellte sich aber ernst gegen die Einstellung mancher reinblütiger Familien. Seine Geschwister waren alle in Gyffindor gewesen und so fühlte er sich hin und wieder auch am falschen Platz. Harvey erzählte ihm eines Nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs, dass sich Sirius wohl auch so fühlen müsste, nur das er keinen zum reden hatte. Daraufhin versuchte Fabian des öfteren mit Sirius über das Thema Familie und Erwartungen ins Gespräch zu kommen – allerdings ohne Erfolg.

* * *

Die Prüfungen rückten mit großen Schritten näher und die kleine Gruppe hatte sich gut aneinander gewöhnt. Das Remus oft krank war, kümmerte sie nur noch ab und an und auch an Sirius Stimmungsschwankungen hatten sie sich gewöhnt. Wenn Remus einmal nicht zur Stelle war halfen Fabian und Harvey Peter beim lernen und so fühlten sie sich alle recht gut vorbereitet. Abigail glich eine Woche vor den Prüfungen einem nervlichen Wrack. Sie brabbelte immer und immer wieder die verschiedenen Zauber rauf und runter und machte die Jungs völlig durcheinander. Sirius platzte am Freitag vor Verwandlung dann endgültig der Kragen. Er schrie sie in der Großen Halle an, dass sie jetzt endlich die Klappe halten solle, sie wäre ja schlimmer als Peter. Dies hatte zur Folge das die kleine Gruppe das Wochenende mal wieder einen Mann weniger hatte, da James es nicht lassen konnte sich mit Sirius zu duellieren. Harvey quittierte diese Szene ebenso wie Remus nur mit einem Augenrollen und hoffte, dass das Jahr bald vorüber sein würde. Die Ferien würden allen gut tun!

Die Sonne knallte durch die kleinen Fenster an der Tafelseite des Klassenzimmers von Geschichte der Zauberei und die Schüler und Schülerinnen schwitzen über ihren Testbögen. Sie hatten sich alphabetisch hinsetzten müssen und so saß Sirius gleich neben Abigail. Er war bereits mit den Aufgaben fertig und musterte das braun gelockte Mädchen neben sich. Sie wippte unablässig mit ihrem rechten Knie und drehte ihre linke Hand in ihre Haare. Unsicher und nervös schien sie, wie sie wild auf das Pergament kritzelte und ihr Blick immer wieder panisch zum Stundenglas auf dem Pult glitt.

Sirius schaute auf sein Blatt und las ein paar Zeilen seiner fein säuberlichen Schrift. Von Aufgabe zwei hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt. Doch den Rest des Testes konnte er recht gut beantworten. Er machte sich keine großen Sorgen über die Note, seine Eltern würden sowieso nicht zufrieden sein.

Und schon war er mit seinen Gedanken bei dem ausschlaggebenden Thema der letzten Tage angekommen. Seine Eltern hatten ihm keinen Brief zu Weihnachten geschickt, wie er es zunächst befürchtet hatte. Sie hatten ihm lediglich ein kleines Geschenk ohne Anmerkung zukommen lassen. Ein Buch über die Familie Black im Wandel der Zeiten, sicher um Sirius auf diese Weise an sein Erbe zu erinnern. Auch sein Geburtstag im April war ohne einen Kommentar seiner Familie vorüber gezogen. Er hatte noch nicht ein Mal mit James, Remus oder Abigail über diesen Tag geredet. Lediglich der Bagshotjunge hatte ihm gratuliert, ihn jedoch nicht verraten. Woher Harvey wusste wann er Geburtstag hatte, wusste er nicht. Dieser hielt sich sowieso aus den meisten Sachen raus und war Sirius daher eher ein Rätsel.

Jemand hinter ihm stöhnte und Sirius blickte auf das Stundenglas. Es waren noch gut zehn Minuten, bis er diesen stillen Ort endlich verlassen konnte. Solange er etwas tat musste er nicht über die bevorstehenden zwei Monate nachdenken, doch sobald es still um ihn herum wurde ratterte sein Gehirn und er stellte sich immer wieder die gleichen Fragen: Was würde passieren, wenn er seinen Eltern das erste Mal nach dem Hogwartsantritt wieder gegenüberstehen würde? Würden sie ihn einfach weiter ignorieren? So wie sie es die letzten Monate getan hatten? Er stieß die Luft geräuschvoll aus seinen Lungen und beantwortete sich die Frage im selben Atemzug. Nein – sicher würden sich seine Eltern nicht damit zufriedengeben. Sie würden ihren Sohn nicht weiter auf der falschen Bahn wandern lassen, sondern ihn dazu zwingen diesen Irrweg zu verlassen. Sirius schaute wieder auf das Mädchen neben ihn und seufzte innerlich. Wie gerne wäre er ein Bagshot. Sie war auch reinblütig und konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte. Ihre Eltern hatten Harvey sogar unterstützt, obwohl er nach Hufflepuff gekommen war. Auch einer von den Prewetts wäre er gerne. Sie waren eine angesehene Familie und standen klar auf der Seite des Guten. Gegen den Namen Potter sträubte er sich allerdings. Potter war ihm doch eine Spur zu muggelfreundlich. Er empfand es als komisch, dass ein Reinblüter so viel über Muggel wusste. Und James war allgemein etwas zu aufbrausend. Man merkte eben, dass er ein Einzelkind war.

Professor Bins schaute von seinem Buch hoch und verkündete mit schläfriger Stimme: „Noch fünf Minuten meine Damen und Herren." Abigail neben ihm stöhnte kurz auf und schrieb noch etwas schneller. Sirius musste grinsen. Abi hatte die letzten Tage nur damit zugebracht ihnen immer und immer wieder Jahreszahlen vorzubeten. Sicher versuchte sie gerade all ihr Wissen auf die Pergamentseiten zu bannen. Von hinten hörte er ein eher gelangweiltes: „So lange noch?" und drehte sich um. James grinste ihm zu und streckte seinen Daumen nach oben. Sirius grinste zurück und auf ein Nicken von James machte auch er die Geste nach. Manchmal verstand er sich richtig gut mit James. Oft hatte er die gleichen Ansichten von etwas. Wie zum Beispiel die ständigen Fehltage von Remus. James fragte den etwas schüchternen Jungen oft, was er denn immer zu habe und auch Sirius interessierte es brennend, warum der Junge so oft verschwand. Nur bei Peter gingen ihre Meinungen weit auseinander. Währenddessen James sich von Peter still bewundern lies und in vor allen verteidigte, nervte der kleine Gryffindor Sirius eher. Peter gehörte für Sirius eher nicht zur Gruppe. Er passte einfach nicht. Ähnlich ging es ihm da mit Abigail. Es verwunderte Sirius, dass James sich so oft mit dem Mädchen zeigte. Die Slytherins hatte bereits nach wenigen Wochen angefangen zu tuscheln sie wären ein Paar. Abigail war eher ein Anhängsel von Potter und Sirius war der Meinung sie solle sich lieber mit den anderen Mädchen beschäftigen, als ständig bei den Jungs zu hängen und ihnen gut gemeinte Tipps zu geben.

Es klingelte dumpf und Professor Bins erhob sich. Nun schwebte er ein kleines Stück über den Boden und lies alle Pergamentrollen auf sich zufliegen. „Sie haben es geschafft. Ich wünsche Ihnen schöne Ferien.", sagte er und die Schüler um Sirius herum fingen an zu jubeln. Die Stimmung wurde ausgelassen und einige der Mädchen fielen sich sogar erleichtert um den Hals. Nur Sirius nahm seine Feder betrübt und steckte sie weg. Er hätte gerne noch ein paar Wochen länger Unterricht gehabt.

(*) Zu Fabian Prewett: Ich bin mir ganz unsicher was den jungen Fabian angeht. Ich habe nachgeforscht und kein Geburtsdatum von ihm gefunden. Nur das er jünger war als Molly... Ich denke weniger, dass er wirklich mit den Rumteibern in einem Jahrgang war, denn dann wäre er mindestens 10 Jahre jünger als Molly, aber ich denke diese kleine Unstimmigkeit könnt ihr mir verzeihen, oder? Auch was den guten Gidon angeht, weiß ich nicht wie alt er war und ob er Fabians Zwillingsbruder war oder nicht. Ich habe es für meine FF jetzt so festgelegt, dass Gidon zwischen Molly und Fabian geboren wurde, somit ist der Abstand von 10 Jahren doch nicht mehr soo groß...


	9. 9 Ferien mit Todesfall

-9- Ferien mit Todesfall

Der Zug ratterte über die Schienen und die Lok stieß weißen Rauch in den hellblauen Himmel. Die wilde Landschaft, gespickt mit vereinzelten Häusergruppen, rauschte an ihnen vorbei. Das komplette Abteil roch nach Kürbispastete und James konnte beobachteten, dass die letzte gerade in Peters Mund verschwand. Sie hatten sich am Anfang ihrer Heimreise mit allerlei Süßigkeiten vom Wagen eingedeckt und stundenlang geschlämmt wie Könige. Zu sechst saßen sie hier im Abteil. James neben Abigail und Remus, Peter neben Sirius und Harvey. Nur Fabian vermissten sie in ihrer kleinen Runde, doch dieser hatte sich zu seinem Bruder gesellt. Die Gänge vor den Kabinen füllten sich zunehmend mit Schülern, die ihre großen Koffer hinter sich herzogen, um die besten Plätze vor den Türen zu ergattern. „Die können es wohl gar nicht abwarten, von Muttern abgeknutscht zu werden.", kommentierte James dieses Verhalten spöttisch und Peters Gesicht färbte sich leicht rosa.

Überall hörte man sie jetzt im Zug, die aufgeregten Kinderstimmen. Kinderstimmen, die wild durcheinander redeten und sich gar nicht mehr, vor lauter Vorfreude auf ihr jeweiliges zu Hause, ein kriegten. Sie warteten gespannt auf das Eintreffen des Zuges in London. Freuten sich auf die kleinen Geschwister, die Unterrichts freie Zeit. Auf die sonnigen Ferien, die ihnen bevor standen und natürlich auch auf ihre Eltern.

Die meisten Siebtklässler dagegen saßen betrübt im Zug und schwelgten ein letztes Mal in Kindheitserinnerungen. Sie würden sich in wenigen Minuten von ihrer Schulzeit letztendlich verabschieden müssen. Doch nicht nur ihre Schulzeit war dann zu Ende, oft zerbröckelten die so lange gepflegten Freundschaften nach der Schulzeit schneller als das man 'Erwachsen' sagen konnte. Viele langjährige Freunde hingen sich daher in den Armen und beteuerten, dass sie schreiben würden – von wo auch immer.

Doch nicht nur die Siebtklässler waren nicht begeistert, dass das Schuljahr schon zu Ende war. Auch Sirius hatte sich auf die Bank gesetzt, als wolle er dort einfach sitzen bleiben. James beobachtete ihn schon die ganze Zugfahrt lang und war sich langsam nicht mehr sicher, ob Abigails Vermutung - Sirius habe Angst - doch eventuell stimmte.

Sein Schulkamerad mit den schwarzen Haaren starrte unablässig aus dem großen Zugfenster und schien völlig in Gedanken zu sein. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war merkwürdig blass und unter seinen Augen hatten sich tiefe Ringe gebildet. Heute Morgen beim Frühstück hatte James gewitzelt, ob Sirius nun auch zu seiner kranken Oma musste. Remus hatte ihn verwirrt angeschaut, doch der Rest hatte die Anspielung sehr wohl verstanden. Denn normalerweise hatte nur einer aus ihrer kleinen Gruppe das recht in regelmäßigen Abständen völlig blass über der Müslischale zu hängen und das war Remus. Dieser erklärte den Jungs zwar immer warum er so aussah, doch diese glaubten ihm schon längst nicht mehr. (Neben der zweimal todgeweihten Oma und der gestorbenen Tante war besonders die Hochzeit seiner Cousine, die erfindungsreichste Ausrede.)

Sirius hatte diese Anspielung natürlich sofort verstanden, schließlich war er einer der Hauptredner wenn es um das ominöse Geheimnis des Herrn Lupins ging. Er hatte angefangen zu lachen und selbst Peter hatte gemerkt, dass es kein heiteres Lachen war.

„So jetzt sind wir bald schon Zweitklässler.", nahm Remus den Faden des Gespräches wieder auf und lächelte in die Runde. „Ich freue mich zwar auf zu Hause, aber ich denke in zwei Wochen möchte ich am liebsten wieder bei euch sein." James nickte zustimmend. „Was haben wir ein Glück, dass wir im selben Ort wohnen!", gestand er und grinste die Bagshotgeschwister an. Harvey und er würden Tag ein, Tag aus Quiddich trainieren – sicher zum Leidwesen von Abigail. „Vielleicht könnt ihr uns ja mal besuchen... Platz haben wir genug!", schlug er begeistert vor und versuchte so auch Sirius wieder ins Gespräch zu holen. Doch dieser gluckste nur, als wäre das alles ein großer Witz und starrte weiter auf das Scheibe. James zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute unsicher zu Abi. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog den Mund etwas. Peter schaute von James zu Abigail und verstand mal wieder nur Banane. „Was ist?", fragte er daher und Sirius schaute zu ihm rüber. „Was soll sein? Darf man nicht ein Mal mehr nen Geräusch machen?", bluffte er ihn an. Peter wurde eine Spur kleiner in seinem Sitz und schüttelte nur wild den Kopf. Der junge Black schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem überaus spannenden Fenster zu.

James versuchte Peter ein: 'Er hat seine Blacktage' zu zu flüstern, doch Peter verstand es wiederum falsch. „Warum ist Black ein Mädchen?", fragte er verwirrt und James schlug sich mit der Hand vor dir Stirn. „Man.", sprach er nun laut aus. „Lass Sirius einfach gehen, er ist gereizt."

* * *

_Vier – drei – zwei – eins – eins – zwei – drei – vier_, zählte Sirius in Gedanken seine Fingerkuppen, die er mit den Daumen alle der Reihe nach berührte. Er spielte dieses Nervenspiel schon die ganze Zugfahrt lang. Ruhig bleiben, dass hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Ruhig bei den anderen sitzen und sich nichts anmerken lassen. Hin und wieder hatte er sogar einen Witz gerissen, nur war heute keiner auf sie eingegangen.

Und wieder fuhr er mit den Daumen seine Finger ab. _Zeigefinger – Mittelfinger – Ringfinger – kleiner Finger..._ Wie oft würde er dieses Spiel wohl in den Ferien spielen müssen?  
Langsam regten sich die anderen und hievten die Koffer von den Regalen. Es war soweit. Sirius spürte die Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen, wie eine Gewitterwolke über dem warmen Meer. Er schloss kurz die Augen und hoffte, er würde das alles nur Träumen. Seine Finger bewegten sich in ihrem geübten Rhythmus und nur die Stimme von Peter drang wieder zu ihm durch. „Sirius, nicht schlafen...", sagte dieser tadelnd und fast hätte Sirius einfach ausgeholt. Diese kleine Ratte ging ihm so auf die Nerven. Hatte James ihm nicht gerade fünf Minuten vorher erklärt (zunächst geflüstert, was Sirius sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte), dass Sirius heute nicht in der Verfassung für blöde Witze war? Aber nein, der pummelige Junge musste es unbedingt wissen. „Halts Maul, Pettigrew.", fuhr er ihn an und schwang sich vom Sitz nach oben. Peter quiekte leise und nahm schnell seinen Koffer schützend vor sich. Jetzt stahl sich doch ein Grinsen in Sirius Züge und er machte laut: „Buh!" Peter zuckte, wie erwartet, zusammen und Sirius lachte bellend.

Das würde er vermissen. „Sirius lass ihn gehen.", kommentierte Remus die Szene und Sirius musste sich gestehen. _Und das auch..._ Er würde so viel vermissen in den nächsten zwei Monaten. Die kühle Luft im Schloss. Das reichliche Essen, von dem man so viel futtern konnte, bis man platze. Die freien Nachmittage, an denen er durch die Schlossgründe gezogen war. Die Unterrichtsstunden, in denen er die anderen beobachtet hatte. Das letzte Festessen – an dem zu Sirius Betrüben Slytherin den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte. Und seine Kameraden. Den stillen Remus, mit seinen merkwürdigen Ausreden. Harvey und Abigail mit ihren Tipps zum besseren Leben. James. Und sogar Peter.

„Also Jungs.", verkündete James als würde er eine Rede halten. „Und Mädels." Er nickte Abi zu. „Ich wünsche euch tolle Ferien!" Er strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und kurz musste Sirius überlegen, ob James jetzt alle umarmen würde. Doch das tat nicht ein Mal Abi. Remus und Peter pflichteten James bei und auch Harvey und Abi wünschten 'gute Ferien'. Dann wandten sich alle Gesichter Sirius zu. „Ihr werdet schöne Ferien haben.", erklärte er desinteressiert und lies seinen Koffer vom Regal krachen.

Sirius merkte wie Abi James in die Seite stupste, doch dieser schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Sirius wollte es sowieso nicht hören. Sie verstanden ihn nicht und würden das auch nicht. Wie auch? Diese verwöhnten, kleinen Bengel.

_Eins – zwei – drei – vier – vier – drei – zwei – eins_

* * *

Die Vögel zwitscherten wild durcheinander und die Bäume wiegten sich leicht im Wind. Harvey, Abigail und James hatten ihre Besen geschultert und wanderten auf eine Lichtung im Wald vor Godrics Hollow. Die ersten Wochen der Ferien waren wie im Fluge an den Dreien vorüber gezogen und das Ende der Ferien rückte mit jedem Tag etwas näher.

Sie hatten ihre Ergebnisse bekommen und waren alle recht zufrieden. Abi's Mutter war zwar nicht besonders begeistert, als sie bemerken musste, dass ihre Tochter keines Falls ihre Begabung für Geschichte der Zauberei geerbt hatte, doch sie war ihr nicht böse gewesen. Harveys 'Erwartungen übertroffen' in diesem Fach hatten sie besänftigt. Auch die Potters waren sehr zufrieden mit den Leistungen ihres Sohnes gewesen, obwohl – wie James es Harvey am nächsten Tag erklärte – sie sicher auch stolz auf ihn gewesen wären, wenn er nur M's und A's geschrieben hätte.

Von Remus und Peter hatten sie jeweils einen Brief erhalten, in denen die beiden erklärte warum sie leider nicht nach Godrics Hollow reisen konnten. Fabian war die zweite Woche eingetrudelt, aber nach drei Tagen wieder verschwunden. Nur eine Person hatte sich nicht gemeldet und das nahm James dieser langsam etwas übel. James hatte Sirius gleich am dritten Tag eine Eule mit einer Einladung geschickt, sodass dem Jungen spätestens dann klar werden müsste, dass es kein Witz gewesen war. Sirius hatte nicht geantwortet. Harvey und Abigail hatten daraufhin ebenfalls eine Eule zum Haus der Blacks geschickt. Ihre Eltern hatten die Einladung des jungen Blacks mitformuliert, doch sie hatten ihren Kindern auch gesagt, dass dieser wohl nicht antworten würde. James, Harvey und Abi hatten zwei Wochen gespannt gewartet. Nichts war passiert. James wollte Harvey sogar überreden noch eine dritte Eule loszuschicken und diesem Tier zu erklären erst wieder zurück zu kommen, wenn es eine Antwort hatte. Harvey hatte abgelehnt. „Vielleicht will er uns nicht antworten." James war damit zwar nicht zufrieden, doch sie hatten das Thema erst ein Mal unter den Teppich gekehrt.

„Ich werd Sirius bald sehen.", verkündete James nun. Abigail drehte sich um und schaute ihn fragend an. James lies seinen Besen sinken und blieb stehen. „Nun. Meine Oma ist gestorben." Harvey blieb nun auch stehen. „Tut mir Leid, Man.", erklärte er mit ernster Mine. James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach halb so wild. Ich kannte sie kaum. Mum und sie haben sich nicht so gut verstanden." Abi konnte das nicht verstehen. Sie kannte Mrs Potter sehr gut. Dorea war sehr zuvorkommend und zu jedem immer herzlich. Abi mochte sie sehr gerne. „Und was hat das mit Sirius zu tun?", fragte sie. Jetzt funkelte es wieder in James Augen. „Ach, Oma ist mit Sirius verwand. Sie ist seine Uroma, glaub ich." Die Bagshotgeschwister machten große Augen. Jedes Kind in der Zaubererwelt wusste zwar, dass alle reinblütigen Familien irgendwie miteinander verwandt waren, doch über diese Verbindung waren sie doch etwas erstaunt. „Echt? Du bist also mit den Blacks verwandt?", sprach Harvey seine Erschütterung aus. Er würde gleich heute Abend seine Eltern fragen, ob sie auch mit den Blacks verwandt waren... „Ja.", erklärte James steif. „Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir ihrer Meinung sind!"

„Klar nicht.", beschwichtigte Abi ihn schnell. „Aber noch ein Mal, was hat das mit Sirius zu tun?"

„Na Sirius wird wohl zur Beerdigung kommen. Jedenfalls ist das Essen später im Haus seiner Eltern.", stellte er klar und die anderen machten große Augen. „Ich musste meine Eltern überreden auch noch zum Essen zu gehen. Meine Mum meinte, Sirius würde sowieso nicht mit mir reden. Aber ich will ihn zur Rede stellen. Vielleicht kommt er ja auch mit." Abi kräuselte ihren Mund und auch Harvey schien James dieses Mal nicht zustimmen zu wollen. „Kann sein.", sagte er daher nur halbherzig und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zur Lichtung. „Ihr werdet es schon sehen. Sirius wird mir erklären warum er nicht geschrieben hat und dann ist alles wieder wie vorher. Vielleicht hatte er ja nur seine Blacktage."

* * *

Zwei gekreuzte Schlangen züngelten im Eisengatter des Friedhofs und zeigten jedem, der es wagte sie zu öffnen, dass sie hier nicht willkommen waren. Dicke Tannen und ein paar Ulmen standen am Zaun und schotteten die Besucher von der Außenwelt ab. Ein paar Vögel hatten sich in den großen Bäumen eingenistet und untermalten die gedrückte Stimmung mit einem leisen Gezwitschert. Ein Taubenpaar turtelte um die Wette und unterbracht die ruhige Atmosphäre durch ihr ständiges gurren. Jemand aus dem Menschenpulk zog einen kurzen Holzstab aus der Manteltasche und die Tauben verstummten.

Die Besucher waren in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet und trugen teuren Schmuck. Einige, wenige hatten weiße Taschentücher in der Hand und betupften hin und wieder ihr Gesicht. Etwas abseits von diesem Pulk standen drei Personen, dicht aneinander gedrängt und beobachteten den Rest mit gebührenden Abstand. Sie wirkten in ihren schlichteren Sachen und ohne die teuren Ringe an den Händen nicht dazugehörig und fühlten sich wohl auch so.

Die Familie Black und ihre Verwandten hatten sich heute hier eingefunden um die Beerdigung von Violetta Black zu feiern. Der Friedhof war für diese Veranstaltung für die übrigen Besucher abgesperrt worden und so blieben sie ungestört. Familienoberhaupt Arcturus Black stand mit seiner Frau Melania an der Seite des marmornen Grabes. Zu seiner linken folgten die Familien von Orion Black und Cygnus Black. Am Rand hatten sich die Verwandten ohne Familie aufgestellt. Nur Dorea Potter sowie ihr Mann Charlus und ihr Sohn James standen in der zweiten Reihe um das Grab. Alle schauten sie auf die dunkle Marmorplatte des Grabes. Oben stand der Name Black in großen Lettern und darunter in geschwungener Schrift _Toujours pur_. Dann wurden die Namen aufgelistet. Auf der rechten Seite die, der männlichen Blacks auf der linken die weiblichen. Arcturus Black hob seinen Zauberstab ein zweites Mal und bewegte seine Lippen stumm. Ein weiterer Name erschien an der unteren linken Seite und einige Frauen hoben wieder die Taschentücher.

James hörte die Stimme des Familienoberhauptes nicht, er achtete auch nicht auf die Blicke die ihm und seiner Familie zugeworfen wurden. Er starrte nur einen Jungen in der vorderen Reihe auf den Rücken und fragte sich, warum dieser ihn noch kein einziges Mal angesehen hatte.

Dort neben dem stämmigen Orion Black stand er, mit ordentlich gekämmten, schwarzen Haaren, die ihm etwas in die Stirn fielen. James wusste, dass seine grauen Augen auf den Boden starrten, auch wenn er sie nicht sah. Sirius Black stand dort, mit seltsam steifer Haltung, hatte die Schultern zurückgezogen und wirkte wie aus Stein. Seit dem Auftauchen der Potters auf dem Friedhof am Rande Londons hatte Sirius sich nicht ein Mal bewegt und James fragte sich schon, ob er ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte.

Dorea Potter starrte stumm auf das Grab vor sich und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie ihr eine Träne nach der anderen die Wange herunterlief. James nahm irgendwann ihre Hand und drückte sie, um ihr etwas Beistand zu geben. James wusste, dass seine Mutter nie guten Kontakt zu ihrer Familie hatte, nachdem sie Charlus Potter geehelicht hatte. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieses Familientreffen sie so sehr mitnehmen würde. Seine Oma, die hier beerdigt wurde, hatte James nur ein Mal gesehen und erinnerte sich nur an die spitze Nase und die großen, eisblauen Augen, die ihn so durchdringend gemustert hatten. Er war recht froh nach dem ersten Besuch gewesen, diese Frau nicht wieder sehen zu müssen. Seine Mutter hingegen hatte oft für ein weiteres Treffen gekämpft. Allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Arcturus Black war verstummt und die kleine Gemeinde legte Blumen auf das Grab. Auch Sirius hatte einen Strauß weißer Lilien in der Hand, die er auf ein Zeichen seines Vaters auf die Marmorplatte legte. Er drehte sich kurz zu den übrigen Gästen um und James suchte seinen Blickkontakt. Er blieb aus. Nachdem auch die letzten Blumen von einem Mädchen mit strohblonden Haar, die James als Narzissa Black erkannte, abgelegt wurde zerstreute sich die kleine Ansammlung. Nur eine Dame in einem mit silbernen Schlangen bestickten, schwarzen Umhang blieb stehen und drehte sich dann zu den Potters um. „Ihr seit zum Essen herzlich eingeladen, Dorea. Du kennst denn Weg noch?" Ihre Stimme klang eher so, als hoffte sie, die Potters würden absagen. James Mutter nickte leicht und die Frau drehte sich schnell weg. Sie lief auf Orion, Sirius und Regulus zu und James wusste, dass es Walburga Black gewesen sein musste. Er musterte die Frau mit den dünnen Beinen und der steifen Haltung etwas genauer und erkannte die Statur seines Zimmergenossen in ihr wieder. Die Gesichtszüge hatte er allerdings von seinem Vater geerbt.

James schaute zu seinen Eltern hoch. Charlus Potter hatte seine Frau nun im Arm und tröstete sie. Nachdem die Familie Black geschlossen apperiert waren wandte sich auch Mrs Potter wieder an ihren Sohn. „Möchtest du wirklich noch zum Essen gehen?", fragte sie ihn. Er stieß einen Kiesel in Richtung Grab und schaute dann auf die Stelle an der Sirius gestanden hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ja. Vielleicht durfte er nur hier nicht mit mir reden." Sein Vater schnaubte leise und James wusste, dass er nicht daran glaubte. „Wir können es versuchen, James. Aber sei nicht betrübt wenn es nicht so ist. Er ist ein Black und seine Eltern werden darauf achten, dass er nicht viel mit dir zu tun hat." Seine Eltern hatten in den letzten Tagen viel mit ihm über das Thema Black geredet. Seine Mutter hatte ihm Geschichten von früher erzählt und ihm damit erklärt, dass die Familie Black sehr auf das reine Blut achtete. James hatte solche Erzählungen noch nie vorher gehört und war erstaunt gewesen, wie unterschiedlich die reinblütigen Familien mit ihrem Status umgangen. So richtig konnte er sich das alles auch nicht vorstellen.

Dorea Potter hatte unter anderem von geköpften Hauselfen gesprochen und James hatte nur gelacht. Solche Methoden hörten sich eher nach Mittelalter an und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Familien der heutigen Zeit so etwas noch praktizierten.

„James komm zu mir, wir werden gemeinsam apperieren.", meinte seine Mutter und nahm ihre beiden Männer an die Hand.

James hasste das Gefühl durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden und dann an einer ihm unbekannten Stelle wieder ausgespuckt zu werden. Wenn es möglich war, reisten seine Eltern per Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel. Nur sehr selten apperierten sie gemeinsam.

Als James jetzt auf einer grauen Straße prustend wieder zu Luft kam, fühlte er sich auch nicht besonders gut und hätte sich am liebsten gleich übergeben. Seine Mutter nahm ihm bei der Hand und zeigte mit einem nicken auf ein Haus direkt vor ihm. Es war aus dem immer grauen Stein gebaut, wie Nummer elf und Nummer dreizehn auch. Jedoch erkannte James, dass die Fenster aus einem dunklerem Holz gefertigt waren und auch die Tür erschien völlig anders. Man musste fünf Stufen hinaufsteigen und stand dann vor einer schwarzen Tür mit einem Knauf, der wie eine Schlange aussah. James schaute kurz zu seiner Mutter hoch, diese nickte. Er hob die Hand und wollte gerade klopfen, als sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand öffnete.

Ein Hauself in Lumpen stand vor ihnen und verbeugte sich tief. „Der Herr und die Herrin erwarten sie im Salon, Mrs Potter." Er wies ihnen den Weg mit einer weiteren Verbeugung und schloss dann hinter ihnen die schwere Tür.

Dünne, weiße Kerzen erhellten den Flur nur spärlich und Dorea Potter zog ihren Sohn hinter sich her. James schaute gespannt an die Wände und erkannte die immer gleichen Nasen in den Gesichtern der Vorfahren der Familie Black. Fast wäre er die Treppe hoch gestolpert, als er die Schrumpfköpfe der Hauselfen sah. Er musste schlucken und wandte seinen Blick schnell auf die Treppenstufen. Wenn diese Geschichte stimmte, wollte James lieber keine mehr hören. Es ekelte ihn und fast hätte er sich umgewandt und wäre mit seinen Eltern wieder gegangen.

Der Hauself lief vor ihnen die Treppe hoch und murmelte leise vor sich hin. „Die Herrin ist gar nicht begeistert. Potter... und das in ihrem Haus." James bekam große Augen, als er das hörte und nur durch die Hand seines Vaters, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, sagte er nichts. Der Hauself verbeugte sich wieder vor Dorea und beachtete James und Charlus nicht ein Mal. „Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Tag." Er öffnete für sie die Tür und lies die Familie Potter in den Salon treten.

Der Salon war in olivgrün gehalten. Schwere, grüne Vorhänge verdeckten den Blick nach draußen und dunkelgrüne Sofas luden die Gäste ein, sich hinzusetzten. Der Raum war vollgepackt mit alten Schränken, in denen Pokale neben Büchern standen. An den Wänden erkannte James wieder die Verwandten der Familie Black an ihren Nasen und spürte deren Blicke auf sich.

Er schluckte ein zweites Mal und hörte hinter sich ein leises Aufstöhnen.

Walburga Black kam auf sie zu und sprach, wie alle hier, ausschließlich mit seiner Mutter. „Du hast es gefunden. Schön.", stellte sie fest. „Kreacher, bring unseren Gästen ein Getränk.", rief sie und die Tür öffnete sich wieder und der Hauself kam mit zwei klobigen Gläsern Elfenwein herein. James übersah er einfach. Walburga Black erhob das Glas und sagte mit lauter Stimme. „Auf die Familie." James hörte ein vielstimmiges „Toujours pur." und sah in die vielen Gesichter die sich ihnen zugewandte hatten. Dorea hatte ebenfalls das Glas gehoben, allerdings den Wahlspruch der Familie Black nicht ausgesprochen. Walburga überging dies. „Der junge James kann sich gerne zu den Jüngeren gesellen.", schlug sie vor und zeigte auf eine Sitzgarnitur am hinteren Ende des langen Raumes. Auf den gegenüberstehenden Sofas saßen die Kinder von ihr und ihrem Bruder Cygnus aufgereiht wie Orgelpfeifen. Dorea nickte und James ging schnell zu den Jungen und Mädchen hinüber.

„Oh der junge Potter. Das deine Mutter sich überhaupt hier her traut.", begrüßte ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren ihn. Er kannte die Familie Black nicht gut und schaute daher zu Sirius, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie vorstellen würde. „Bellatrix Black.", tat sie es dann selber. Sie rümpfte die Nase und schaute kurz zu Sirius hinüber. „Ihn kennst du ja schon." Danach stellte sie ihre Schwester Andromeda und Narzissa vor, gefolgt von ihrem Cousin Regulus.

James nickte nur kurz und lies sich auf den Sessel fallen. Narzissa, die ihm am nächsten saß, wandte sich von ihm ab und sprach leise zu ihrer Schwester. „Wie lange müssen wir hier bleiben?" Andromeda schien diese Frage ebenfalls brennend zu interessieren und sie wandte sich auch zu ihrer großen Schwester. „Mutter meinte bis alle gegangen sind. Außer Großvater verabschiedet sich vorzeitig.", stellte Bellatrix klar. Sie schien die älteste der drei zu sein. James überlegte, wie alt sie wohl sein könnte und schätzte sie auf siebzehn. Andromeda und Narzissa hatte er beide in Hogwarts schon ein Mal gesehen, doch nie näher betrachtet. Andromeda und Bellatrix hatten die typischen Blackschen Züge, die auch Sirius sein Eigen nannte. Narzissa hingegen hatte hellblonde Haare und ein weicheres Gesicht. Als James die drei Schwester zu genüge betrachtet hatte, wanderte sein Blick sich zu Sirius und seinem Bruder Regulus.

Sirius saß steif auf dem Sofa. Er hatte die Füße gerade vor sich auf den Boden gestellt und wirkte wie eine Kasperlepuppe. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht, was er dachte oder fühlte. Es wirkte seltsam leer. Seine Augen starrten auf einen Punkt an der Wand hinter Andromedas Kopf und James sagte später oft, dass Sirius zu diesem Zeitpunkt Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Mensch hatte, der unter einem schlechten Imperius stand. Sirius hatte ihm später allerdings versichert, dass das nicht der Fall war.

James schluckte wieder. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wusste nicht ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Fast wünschte er sich wieder zu seinen Eltern. Das Charlus seine schützende Hand auf seine Schulter legte und das seine Mutter ihm zuflüsterte, dass sie jeden Moment gehen würden. Doch statt den Potters kam der ältere Mann vom Friedhof auf die Gruppe Jugendlicher zu. Arcturus Black war der Inbegriff von Blackschen Zügen. Die grauen, durchdringenden Augen schauten aus ihren tiefen Höhlen zu James herunter. „James Potter. Was ein Jammer das eure Familie sich von uns abgewandt hat. Deine Mutter war ein reizendes Mädchen, bevor sie ihn geheiratet hat." Er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ sein Blick zu Sirius hinüber schweifen. „Und wie ich hörte, versteht ihr euch recht gut." Er nickte leicht und James folgte seinem Blick. Sirius starrte noch immer auf den Punkt an der Wand. „Reinblüter müssen unter sich bleiben, dass ist gewiss." James schaute zu Arcturus auf und öffnete seinen Mund um zu sagen, dass er sich nicht nur mit Reinblütern abgab. „Natürlich, Großvater.", sprach stattdessen Sirius mit seltsam belegter Stimme und James schloss seinen Mund wieder. Hatte er das gerade ernst gemeint? Sirius verstand sich doch auch mit Peter und Remus und wusste sehr wohl, dass diese keine Reinblüter waren. „Das ist gut von dir zu hören, Sirius." Arcturus Blick lag noch immer auf Sirius und schien ihn auf seinem Platz fest zu nageln. „Es scheint, du hast etwas dazu gelernt.", sagte er mit ernster Stimme. Dann erst wandte er sich wieder James zu, der sich vorkam wie im falschen Film. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen dich kennen gelernt zu haben, James. Wir werden sehen, was die Zeit aus dir macht." Bevor James etwas sagen konnte, verschwand der ältere Herr wieder und lies die Jungen und Mädchen wieder alleine.

Jetzt wurde es James doch zu bunt. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was das hier für ein Spiel war. „Sirius, sag, was ist los mit dir?", fragte er ihn etwas nervös. Alle Gesichter drehten sich zu ihm um. Auch Regulus schaute ihn das erste Mal an und James erkannte, dass er seinem großen Bruder sehr ähnlich war. Die Haare hatte er kürzer als Sirius und ein dunkler Leberfleck unterbrach seinen ebenmäßigen Teint oberhalb der rechten Augenbraue.

Doch das Gesicht, welches er so unbedingt ansehen wollte, wandte sich ihm nicht zu. Sirius sprach weiter zu dem Punkt an der Wand. „Es geht mir gut, danke.", erklärte er mit seiner seltsam belegten Stimme.

James schnaubte. „Klar. Das kannste meiner Oma erzählen aber doch nicht mir.", entgegnete James etwas sauer. „Deine Oma ist kürzlich verstorben.", unterbrach Bellatrix ihn mit zynischer Stimme. „Ich denke, Sirius wünscht deine Gesellschaft nicht, Potter." Ein hämisches Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ist es nicht so, Cousin?"

Zum ersten Mal veränderten sich die Gesichtszüge des Stammhalters der Familie Black. Seine Nasenspitze kräuselte sich und Sirius sagte eine Spur schärfer. „Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, Bellatrix. Sonst vergess ich mich." Die Angesprochene lachte schrill auf. „Das traust du dich nicht, Sirilein.", sprach sie mit gekünstelt hoher Stimme und grinste ihren Cousin mit zwei Reihen schneeweißer Zähne an.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", setzte James endlich wieder ein. „Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, Potter.", erklärte Bellatrix mit ernster Miene und erhob sich. Ihre Schwestern taten es ihr gleich und sie verließen die Sitzgruppe angemessenen Schrittes. James schnaubte. „Der Wahnsinn deine Verwandten.", murmelte er und hoffte das Sirius endlich aus seiner Starre erwachen würde. Doch an Sirius statt antwortete Regulus. „Du solltest besser gehen.", bat er ihn mit kindlicher Stimme. „Es wäre für alle das Beste." James machte große Augen und schaute wieder zu Sirius rüber. Dieser starrte unverwandt auf den Punkt an der Wand und James schnaubte noch etwas lauter. „Das glaub ich alles nicht.", grummelte er und ging rasch zu seinen Eltern.

Dorea Black stand mit dem Elfenwein in der Hand und ihrem Mann an der Seite vor einem Porträt einer alten Dame. James erkannte seine Großmutter und schaute zu seinen Eltern hoch. Die Augen seiner Mutter glitzerten verräterisch. „Wir können gehen.", murmelte er niedergeschlagen. Sein Vater legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und er fühlte sich wieder sicherer.


	10. 10 Familie oder Freunde

-10- Familie & Freunde

Remus saß unruhig am Frühstückstisch mit seinen Eltern. Die Sonne glitzerte durchs Küchenfenster und kündigte einen herrlichen Tag an. Immer wieder schaute der Zwölfjährige auf die große Uhr über der Tür und konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass der Stundenzeiger sich endlich der zehn näherte. „Aufgeregt?", fragte sein Vater ihn und grinste fast genauso vergnügt wie sein Sohn. Sie hatten beide aschblondes Haar und die kleinen, brauen Augen. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, John. Du warst sicher auch nicht besser, als du noch zur Schule gegangen bist." John Lupin drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und strahlte noch ein wenig mehr. „Du würdest uns verstehen, wenn du auch nach Hogwarts gegangen wärst."

Remus Mutter seufzte. „Ach ich verstehe seine Aufregung auch ganz ohne magische Kräfte." Sie lachten. Remus schaute wieder auf die Uhr und tatsächlich, der Minutenzeiger hatte wieder eine Runde geschafft. „Sollten wir nicht schon etwas eher losfahren?", fragte der Junge seinen Vater, der ihm gegenüber saß. John nahm noch ein Schluck Kaffee und Maria antwortete für ihn. „Ich denke, letztes Jahr sind wir auch nicht zu spät gekommen. Und deine Freunde dürfen dich viel länger im Jahr sehen als wir, deshalb: Nein." Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an und war unheimlich glücklich das es alles so gekommen war.

Vor einem Jahr hatte der damals elfjährige Remus den beiden mit bedrückter Stimmung gegenüber gesessen. Hatte immer wieder nachgefragt, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee wäre, dass durch zu ziehen. Man hatte ihm ansehen können, dass er Angst vor der Schule hatte. Angst vor den Mitschülern und was sie herausfinden könnten. Doch jetzt? _Was ein Glück, dass ich es durchgezogen habe_!, dachte sich Remus jetzt. Oben auf seinem Nachtisch lagen drei lange Briefe seiner Freunde. Denn ja, er hatte Freunde gefunden. Freunde. So konnte er Peter, James und die Bagshots wohl nennen. Das er ein Mal über das Wort Freunde nachdenken würde, hätte er sich nie träumen lassen.

„Du siehst sie ja schon in knapp zwei Stunden.", beschwichtigte auch John seinen Jungen und riss ihn damit wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Und deine Mutter hat Recht. Wir sehen dich viel zu selten, also müssen wir den letzten Rest noch auskosten!" Remus nahm sich noch ein Brot und bestrich es dick mit Marmelade. „Ich komme ja zu Weihnachten schon wieder.", erklärte er. Kurz hatte er überlegt, ob er dieses Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben sollte. Doch wie so oft kreuzte der Mond seine Pläne. Wie sollte er in den Ferien auf ein Mal verschwinden, ohne das es auffiel? Seine Zimmerkameraden schauten sowieso schon immer recht eigenartig, wenn er sich wieder etwas Neues einfallen musste, um sein Geheimnis vor ihnen zu verbergen. „Was sind schon zwei Wochen...", maulte seine Mutter wie ein kleines Kind und Remus musste lachen. „Ihr habt doch eh genug zu tun. Auch ohne mich."

Damit hatte er Recht. John und Maria Lupin hatten eine ganze Menge zu erledigen. Neben seinem Job im Ministerium, verkroch sich John jeden Tag in seiner kleinen Bibliothek und arbeitete bis spät in die Nacht an neuen Tinkturen und unbekannten Tränken. Remus hatte es zwar schon längst aufgegeben, dass er tatsächlich etwas gegen sein allmonatliches Leiden herausfinden würde, doch John ließ sich nicht von dieser Idee abbringen. Maria Lupin arbeitete in einem Muggelkrankenhaus als Schwester. Mit Schichtdienst und einem Haushalt, der erledigt werden wollte, hatte sie auch einen vollen Tag. Die Wochenenden kümmerte sie sich oft um ihre kranke Mutter und hin und wieder saßen die Eheleute auch zusammen in der Bibliothek. Zwar verstand Maria nicht viel von dem albernen Zauberstabgefuchtel und noch weniger von den merkwürdigen Tränken, aber sie wollte der Arbeit ihres Mannes etwas beisteuern. Wollte nicht tatenlos daneben sitzen und ihren Sohn leiden sehen. Egal wie gut er sein Leiden vor ihr verbarg.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns. Für dich haben wir immer Zeit.", erklärte sein Vater und stellte die Tasse Kaffee wieder ab. „Ich habe da auch noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich...", begann er und Maria verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt fangen sie wieder an über wirres Zeug zu reden.", erklärte sie der Zuckerdose, als wäre es ihre beste Freundin. Ihre Männer lachten, doch Remus fragte gleich nach. „Was denn, Dad?" Wenn Remus eins wusste dann, dass John Lupin immer zu Überraschungen fähig war. Als kleines Kind hatte er (wie fast jeder in einem bestimmten Altern) immer nach seinen Geschenken für Weihnachten oder seinen Geburtstag gesucht. Immer hatte er etwas gefunden. Schließlich war er sorgfältig an die Sacher herangegangen. Hatte das Haus fachmännisch auf den Kopf gestellt und später alles wieder zurück gerückt. Doch jedes Mal hatte sein Vater noch etwas besonders für ihn gehabt. Einen Winter war es ein altes Märchenbuch seines Großvaters. Und an seinem elften Geburtstag war es der Brief für Hogwarts gewesen.

„Iss auf und komm mit, dann zeig ich es dir!" Schnell stopfte Remus das halbe Marmeladenbrot in zwei Bissen in den Mund und kaute wie ein Schaf mit Turbo. Maria erhob sich lächelnd und begann den Frühstückstisch aufzuräumen. Ihre Männer brauchten sie jetzt erst ein Mal nicht, dass wusste sie. Remus machte seinen Mund auf, um zu zeigen, dass er fertig war und John erhob sich. „So dann darfst du heute mal in die Bibliothek.", erklärte er und Remus strahlte.

Die Bibliothek war Johns Heiligtum. Remus war bis jetzt nur ein Mal in diesem Raum gewesen. Deshalb schaute er sich nun genau um. Die Wände waren mit wahr los zusammen gesammelten Regalen bestückt, die alle mit Bücher übersät waren. Einige Bücher stapelten sich sogar auf dem Boden, da die Regale keinen Platz mehr für sie boten. Ein alter Schreibtisch, der so gar nicht zu dem Durcheinander des Zimmers passen wollte, stand in der Mitte. Er strahlte das unheimliche Wissen aus, welches er schon alles gesehen haben musste. Die Tischbeine waren mit Tieren verziert, die versuchten nach oben zu kommen. Fast an der Tischoberfläche ragten Raben auf, die ihre Schwingen weit ausgebreitet hatten. Remus wusste das dieser Schreibtisch einst Johns Urgroßvater gehört hatte und betrachtete ihn daher mit Ehrfurcht. „Hier ist es...", murmelte John und kramte ein altes Pergament aus der untersten Schublade heraus. Remus kam schnell zu ihm hinüber und schaute darauf. „Was ist das?", fragte er neugierig.

Das Pergament sah aus wie ein Plan eines Gebäudes. Die Linien waren nicht gerade akkurat eingezeichnet worden und einige Wände verliefen merkwürdig schräg. „Das ist Hogwarts. Zumindest das Hogwarts, welches ich kennen gelernt habe." Remus schaute noch ein Mal auf das Pergament und erkannte nun ein paar der Linien. Mit einer schiefen Schrift waren kleine Worte darauf gekirtzelt. 'Große Halle' stand zum Beispiel auf einem sehr großen Rechteck. Davon gingen zwei Gänge ab. Der eine war mit dem Wort 'zur Eingangshalle' gekennzeichnet, der andere hieß 'Abstellkammer'. Remus wunderte sich. Er kannte nur den ersten Weg aus der großen Halle.

„Du siehst schon richtig. Ich und ein paar Freunde haben diese Karte während unserem letzten Schuljahr angefertigt. Allerdings sind hier sicher nicht alle Gänge, Zimmer und versteckten Abkürzungen aufgezeichnet." Er musste grinsen. „Einmal haben wir einen Raum im siebten Stock gefunden, doch wir fanden ihn nie wieder." Er zuckte mit den Schulter und überreichte Remus das Pergament. „Jetzt kannst du mit deinen Freunden weiter suchen. Vielleicht ist es besser ihr zeichnet sie noch ein Mal neu...", musste er zugeben und schaute auf eine Ecke, die durch irgendeine Flüssigkeit verwischt war. „Aber ihr habt zumindest einen Anfang."

Remus war begeistert. Er konnte seine Augen gar nicht von dieser Karte abwenden. Einige der Gänge erkannte er sofort. Andere hatte er noch nie gesehen und freute sich schon James und Harvey davon zu erzählen. Die Jungs würden sicher gerne mit ihm das Schloss unsicher machen... und eventuell kannte Mr. Flich einige der Gänge nicht, sodass sie ihm nicht ständig vor die Füße liefen. „Das ist super, Dad!", gestand er und schaute zu ihm auf. John grinste noch eine Spur breiter. „Aber das ihr mir keinen Unsinn macht. Und keine nächtlichen Ausflüge." Er zwinkerte schelmisch, denn er wusste, dass sich kein Junge in diesem Alter daran hielt. „Wir lassen uns schon nicht erwischen.", stimmte Remus ihm grinsend zu.

* * *

Ein Buch auf den aufgestellten Beinen liegend, lag Sirius auf seinem Bett und versuchte zu lesen. Er kannte das Buch. Er kannte das Kapitel und eigentlich kannte er sogar den nächsten Satz, der jetzt kommen musste. Er stöhnte auf und warf noch einen Blick auf die kleine Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. Keine zehn Minuten waren vergangen und er musste noch so lange warten. Fast lachte er auf. Gewartete hatte er in den letzten zwei Monaten fast schon zu lange, also würde er die letzten zwei Stunden auch noch schaffen. Zwei Monate waren ihm noch nie so lange vorgekommen. Zweiundsechzig Tage. Siebenhundert vierundvierzig Stunden. Vierundvierzigtausend Sechshundervierzig Minuten. Zweimillionen und Vierhundert Sekunden hatte er auf den ersten September gewartet. An dem er endlich dieses Haus wieder verlassen durfte.

Es klopfte leise an seiner Zimmertür und Sirius schaute von seinem Buch auf. Die Geschichte der Zauberei Band 2 hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gelesen, er hing seinen Gedanken nach und träumte von vergangenen Tagen. Daher hatte er auch die Schritte auf der Treppe nicht gehört. Das Klopfen jedoch hatte sich nicht nach Kreacher angehört und Sirius hoffte, dass er es auch nicht war. „Herein!", sagte er mit lauter Stimme, als habe er vor nichts und niemanden Angst. Innerlich jedoch verkrampfte er leicht, als sich die Tür öffnete. Sein Bruder Regulus stand dort zwischen den Türpfosten und schaute kurz hinter sich bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus und murmelte. „Ich dachte schon sie wären es."

Sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Der Ältere schlug sein Schulbuch zu und rappelte sich etwas auf. „Was willst du?", fragte er etwas unsicher. Regulus hatte sich die Ferien über nicht oft in seinem Zimmer blicken lassen. „Ich wollte mich verabschieden.", sagte der Jüngere kleinlaut und schaute auf die schwarzen Lackschuhe an seinen Füßen. Sie glänzten wie frisch poliert. Sirius nickte, schwang seine Füße aus dem Bett und schaute ebenfalls nach unten. Er hatte dunkle Socken an. Sein großer Zehn bohrte sich in den dünnen Stoff. Sicher würde dort bald ein kleines Loch zu sehen sein. „Sirius ich..", fing Regulus an zu stammeln doch der Angesprochenen unterbrach ihn einfach.

„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen." Sirius sprach kühl. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht verletzten, doch er war in den letzten Tagen zu oft verletzt worden, als dass er das noch verhindern konnte.

„Doch das muss ich. Ich fühle mich schlecht. Ich hab dich einfach im Stich gelassen...", gab der Junge mit den Hochglanzschuhen zu und wirkte dabei gar nicht mehr so unnahbar, wie er sonst immer wirken wollte. Sirius schnaubte. So wie James immer schnaubte, wenn ihm etwas missfiel. „Jetzt fühlst du dich also schlecht? Aber warum denn, kleiner Bruder. Dir haben sie doch nicht weh getan. Auf dir haben sie doch nicht rum getrampelt als wärst du eine Made. Nein, Brüderchen, du bist jetzt der Tolle. Also genieße es, solange du es noch bist."

Regulus starrte noch immer auf seine Schuhe und sah daher nicht den zynischen Blick, den sein großer Bruder ihm nun zuwarf. „Ich bin nicht der Tolle, Sirius.", sagte er leise, „Sie sehen mich doch gar nicht."

Sirius lachte bellend auf und hielt sich kurz danach den Mund zu, als hätte er etwas schändliches gesagt. Sie hörten beide in die Stille. Nichts geschah. „Sie sehen dich also nicht? Und darum machst du dir Sorgen?", fragte Sirius nun mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Was hätte ich dafür gegeben, wenn sie mich die letzten zwei Monate nicht gesehen hätten..." Nun schaute Regulus doch auf. „An der Situation bist du selbst Schuld. Du bist nach Gryffindor gekommen, dir war doch klar, dass sie dich dann sehen würden." Sirius schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Sein Bruder schien es einfach nicht zu verstehen.

„Meinst du ich wollte mich so unbedingt gegen sie auflehnen? Meinst du ich wollte, dass sie mich so ansehen und..." Er brach ab. Die Stille sagte alles. „Meinst du wirklich ich wollte, dass es so kommt?"

„Warum bist du dann in Gryffindor?", fragte Regulus mit neuem Interesse. „Weil ich so bin wie ich bin.", stellte Sirius klar und schaute seinem Bruder das erste Mal in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht so wie Bellatrix, die um diesen neuen Möchtegern Schwarzmagier herum schwänzelt, als wäre er der tollste Mann auf Erden. Ich bin nicht so wie Großvater, der alle Fäden der anderen Reinblüter in den Händen hält und seine Enkelkinder noch vor ihrer Geburt verheiratet. Ich bin nicht so wie..." Er schaute verächtlich. „Mutter, die Muggel verachtet als hätten sie alle die Pest." Regulus nickte leicht und wandte sich wieder seinen Schuhen zu.

„Aber warum bist du nicht wie Andromeda. Sie mag vielleicht Muggel, aber sie sagt es nicht so öffentlich. Und sie ist in Slytherin. So wie es sich gehört." Sirius zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht warum er so war. Er wusste nur, dass er durchdrehen würde, würde er ihnen keine Wiederworte geben. Er würde innerlich platzen wie ein Luftballon. „Ich bin eben nicht Andromeda.", murmelte er leise.

„Es wäre so viel leichter.", stellte sein Bruder fest und fing an mit seinen Beinen zu baumeln. „Nicht alles was leichter ist, ist besser. Gryffindor ist gar nicht so schlimm wie Mutter es immer behauptet. Die Leute sind wirklich nett. Auch wenn sie nicht reinblütig sind." Regulus stöhnte auf. „Sirius, bitte. Wenn Mutter davon hört..." Er schaute zu Tür, als würde dahinter ein leibhaftiger Drache auf sie warten. „Mutter kann nicht alles hören. Sie kann nicht alles wissen." Der Jüngere nickte zaghaft. „Sirius.", fing er mit belegter Stimme an. „Wirst du Weihnachten kommen?"

Er ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen. Würde er Weihnachten kommen. Klar würde er das. Er würde kommen und hoffen das der Sommer dadurch etwas erträglicher werden würde. Er würde es über sich ergehen lassen. „Ich denke schon.", sagte er matt.

„Bitte komm. Sie werden ausrasten, wenn du das noch ein Mal tust. Mutter hatte sogar vor dich aus Hogwarts zu holen." Sirius stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen und schaute seinen Bruder fragend an. „Großvater hat es ihr verboten. Es würde in die Öffentlichkeit kommen und man würde nur noch mehr über dich reden, hat er gesagt." Sirius schnaubte. Klar. Gerede. „Also deshalb hat mich Mutter so herzlich empfangen, weil sie vom Familienoberhaupt vorgeschrieben bekommen hat, wie sie mit mir umzugehen hat." Regulus nickte.

Schlurfende Schritte kamen die Treppe hoch und die Blackgeschwister horchten auf. „Kreacher.", murmelten sie fast gleichzeitig. Regulus stand schnell auf und ging zur Tür bevor der Hauself sie öffnen konnte. Sirius stellte sich ebenfalls hin und räumte das letzte Buch in seinen Koffer für Hogwarts. Kreacher verbeugte sich vor den jungen Blacks und durchschnitt die Stille mit seiner piepsigen Stimme. „Die Herrin wünscht sie zu sehen.", erklärte er sein Auftreten und wandte sich dem großen Koffer zu. Mit einem Schnipsen schwebte der Koffer ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden und folgte dem Hauself wie ein Hund an der Leine. Sirius schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, die ebenso poliert waren wie die seines Bruders und schaute sich noch ein Mal um. Das hier würde er alles nicht vermissen. Außer vielleicht ein Gespräch mit seinem Bruder oder mit Onkel Alphard.

„Sirius!", keifte die Stimme seiner Mutter und er beeilte sich nach unten zu kommen. Als er unten ankam, war Regulus verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich war er in die Küche gegangen. Wollte das letzte Theater nicht miterleben müssen. Sirius setzte seine ernste Mine auf und verbarg all seine Gedanken wieder tief im Inneren.

„Wenn ich dich rufen lasse, kommst du gleich.", bluffte ihn Walburga an. Sie hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und fast hätte Sirius ihr erklärt, dass ein Black keine Gefühle zeigen durfte. „Ja, Mutter.", sagte er stattdessen tonlos. Sie kam auf ihn zu und Sirius hörte kurzzeitig auf zu Atmen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Ihre Hände bewegten sich auf den obersten Hemdknopf zu und machten ihn zu. Jetzt viel ihm das Atmen noch schwerer. Sie nahm den Schlips in die Hand und zog Sirius leicht zu sich.

„Ich hoffe du hast verstanden, was deine Aufgabe ist. Halte dich von den Schlammblütern und Muggelfreunden fern und wage es dich ja nicht Weihnachten nicht zu erscheinen. Es würde dir nicht gut tun.", zischte sie ihm entgegen und zog den Schlips stramm. Sirius nickte hastig und war froh, als sie wieder den gebührenden Abstand zu ihm aufbaute. Kreacher stand hinter ihnen und hatte ein hässliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Eine Tür öffnete sich im oberen Stock des Hauses und Sirius hörte in seinem Rücken die raschen Schritte seines Vaters. „Walburga. Ist es schon Zeit?", fragte er seine Frau. Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt. Die Frau nickte kurz und hielt ihrem Mann einen Umhang hin. Er schlüpfte hinein und blickte auf seinen Sohn hinab. „Benimm dich!", bellte er. Dann öffnete er die Tür und Sirius ging raschen Schrittes hinter seinem Vater hinaus. Kreacher und Walburga folgten.

Vor den Steinstufen blieb die Familie stehen. Orion nahm die Hand seines Ältesten fest und mit einem Rauschen seines Umhangs wurden sie in einen dünnen Schlauch gezogen. Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' landeten die beiden auf dem Bahnsteig von Gleis 9 ¾ und kurz nach ihnen tauchten Walburga und Kreacher mit dem Koffer auf. Sirius blickte zur scharlachroten Lok und ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl stieg in ihm auf. Ein ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Eine schwere Hand legte sich auf seine rechte Schulter und er wurde zu seinem Vater gedreht.

„Hör auf so blöde zu Grinsen.", bellte er gleich wieder los und Sirius Lächeln war schneller weg, als das er Hogwarts denken konnte. Er schaute nach unten auf seine Schuhe und hoffte, dass diese Szene bald vorüber sein würde. „Du hast deine Mutter verstanden, nehme ich an.", fragte er leise nach und wartete auf Sirius Nicken. „Merke dir. Wir sehen überall zu. Wir wissen was du tust, also denk daran was dir blüht, wenn du dir noch einen Fehltritt erlaubst!"

Er sprach mit ruhiger, ernster Stimme. Gerade so, dass Sirius ihn hören konnte. Andere Eltern schauten zu ihnen rüber und Walburga legte ebenfalls eine Hand auf seine Schulter, damit die Situation familiärer aussah. Sirius hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Klar, sie mussten hier den rührenden Abschied mimen. Sie waren immerhin in der Öffentlichkeit.

Narzissas glockenhelle Stimme unterbrach die ungemütliche Stille. „Sirius, kommst du?", fragte sie vorsichtig und nickte Orion und Walburga kurz zu. Seine Eltern ließen ihn los und er griff schnell nach seinem Koffer um Abstand zwischen sie und sich zu bringen. „Bis dann.", murmelte er schnell und ging mit Narzissa zum Zug.

* * *

Der Zug war bereits mit einigen Schülern gefüllt. Die meisten Abteile waren schon besetzt und man brauchte ewig bis man sich durch die überfüllten Gänge gezwängt hatte. Narzissa ging schnurstracks zu einem Abteil voller Slytherins der sechsten Klasse. Gleich am Fenster saß Lucius Malfoy, der ihr sofort den Koffer abnahm um ihn mit einigem eleganten Zauber auf die Ablage zu befördern. Narzissa setzte sich neben ihn und schaute zu Sirius hoch. „Setzt dich und steh da nicht rum.", befahl sie kurz. Sirius ließ ein Mal seinen Daumen an allen Fingern vorbei gleiten und setzte dann ein kühles Lächeln auf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du mir etwas zu befehlen hast." Lucius schaute auf und zog eine Augenbraue tief in die Stirn. „Ich hatte vernommen, dass du dich dieses Jahr benehmen sollst. Meinst du deine Cousine zu brüskieren ist der richtige Weg?" Sirius nahm den Knauf seines Koffers etwas fester in die Hand und blieb bei seinem kühlen Lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht was dich das zu kümmern hat, Malfoy. Du gehörst nicht zur Familie, also halte dich aus unseren Angelegenheiten heraus."

„Mutig, mutig der Kleine. Doch das Lachen wird dir noch vergehen Black. Du bist so naiv, wenn du denkst, dass mich deine Familie nichts angeht." Lucius Stimme klag ölig und Sirius hätte ihm gerne das passende gesagt. Sein Schlips kratzte und er lockerte ihn etwas. „Eine angenehme Fahrt, Cousine.", sagte er und verließ das Abteil wieder.

Kurz danach hätte er sich fast selbst geohrfeigt. Sicher würden seine Eltern davon erfahren und sicher waren sie nicht gerade begeistert zu hören, dass es keine zehn Minuten gedauert hatte, bis er sich falsch verhalten hatte. Doch jetzt war es zu spät und Sirius lief weiter den Gang entlang. Er schaute in die Abteile und war sich völlig unschlüssig wo er sich hinsetzten sollte. Einige Schüler hatten die Tür zu ihren Abteilen bereits geschlossen, wollten nicht gestört werden. Andere warfen ihm scheue Blicke zu, als er kurz vor der Tür stehen blieb.

Der Zug begann ratternd an zu fahren und Sirius hörte wie die letzte Zugtür zugemacht wurde. Er drehte sich zu dem Lärm um und erkannte James der sich aus dem nächsten Fenster lehnte und wie wild seinen Eltern winkte.

James. Er hatte sich die letzten zwei Monate sehr auf das nächste Zusammentreffen mit ihm gefreut. Doch jetzt, wo er ihm so nahe war, wusste er nicht was er machen sollte. Was dachte der junge Potter wohl über ihn? Sicher nichts gutes. Ihre letzte Begegnung war keine zehn Tage her und sicher hatte James seine abweisende Art nicht einfach so vergessen.

James schloss das Fenster und nahm seinen Koffer wieder zur Hand. Dann entdeckte auch er Sirius und ein kurzes Grinsen flammte über seine Gesichtszüge, bevor es zu Eis erstarrte. _Er erinnert sich also noch sehr gut daran_, dachte Sirius.

„Hallo, James." James schnaubte nur und ging Kommentarlos an ihm vorbei. Sirius lies seine Schultern hängen und ging ihm nach. „James, jetzt warte doch."; rief er ihm hinterher. Der Junge vor ihm drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. „Was willst du, Black? Willst du mir wieder erklären, dass wir Reinblüter zusammen halten müssen und daher zusammen in ein Abteil gehen sollen?", fragte er ihn schnippisch. Sirius schaute kurz zu Boden. War klar, dass James genau das ansprach. „Nein. Das will ich nicht.", erklärte er und schaute wieder hoch. „Du weißt, dass ich so nicht denke..."

„Klar. Hat man ja gemerkt im Sommer. Du hast uns nicht ein Mal geschrieben. Dabei haben dir nur Reinblüter geschrieben." Sirius gluckste. „Das war meinen Eltern völlig egal."

„Schön wenn es euch egal war." James schaute auf den grünen Schlips den Sirius trug und lachte verächtlich. „Versuchst du dich so bei den Schlangen einzuschleimen?", fragte er ihn hämisch. Langsam wurde es Sirius zu bunt. Hatte er dem Jungen nicht bereits letztes Jahr deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht zu den Schlangen wollte? „James. Hör mir zu. Das an der Beerdigung war nicht so gemeint. Mein Großvater..."

„Mir ist scheiß egal was dein Großvater gesagt hat. Du hast gesagt, dass wir Reinblüter zusammen halten müssen. Hast mich nicht ein Mal angeschaut. Ich dachte wirklich wir könnten Freunde werden, Black. Aber einen Freund verleugnet man nicht." James drehte sich um und ging mit raschen Schritten auf das nächste Abteil zu. Sirius hörte das lautstarke 'Hallo' von Remus und die leicht quiekende Stimme von Peter. Ein dicker Klos bildete sich in seinem Hals und er musste kräftig schlucken. Warum musste sein Leben nur so ungerecht sein? James drehte sich noch Mal zu ihm um: „Beweis uns erst Mal, dass du unser Freund sein willst!"


	11. 11 Und dann kam der erste Streich

Hallo :)

LilyGinny: Da ich dir keine Nachricht schicken kann bekommst du hier dein Re-review:

Erst einmal freue ich mich, dass ich eine neue Leserin habe! Und danke für deinen Kommentar :) Es stimmt leider gibt es sehr wenige Geschichten über die Kindheit der Rumtreiber.. wo es mal nicht nur um Mädchen geht ;) Ich hatte vor etlichen Jahren schon ein Mal Sirius erstes Jahr geschrieben, allerdings habe ich sie wieder aus den Untiefen des Internets verbannt, da sie mir jetzt viel zu schlecht erscheint... :) Jetzt kommt sozusagen die nächste Version, etwas länger, denn sie beinhaltet mehr als nur das erste Jahr! Ich hoffe dir gefällts auch weiterhin! Lg Si

* * *

-11- Und da kam der erste Streich...

Harvey hatte sich endlich aus dem Abteil schummeln können. James war vor gut einer Stunde völlig genervt eingetrudelt und hatte ihnen gleich von der Begegnung mit Sirius erzählt. Remus hatte angemerkt, dass Sirius sich vielleicht nur so verhalten hatte, da er von seinen Verwandten beobachtet wurde, doch James ließ nicht mit sich reden. Abi und er hatten bereits in den letzten zehn Tagen viel über den Vorfall geredet und waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sirius sich langsam mal entscheiden musste.

Harvey nahm es Sirius nicht übel, dass er ab und an mal einen schlechten Tag hatte, doch James hatte in einem Punkt recht. Wenn Sirius sie zu Freunden haben wollte, musste er zu ihnen stehen können. Harvey war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sirius das wollte.

Er lief den Gang im Zug entlang und schaute in jedes Abteil. Im letzten fand er den Gesuchten. Er saß ganz alleine am Fenster und starrte auf das trübe Grau der Wolken. „Hey.", sagte Harvey laut und Sirius schreckte etwas zusammen. „Darf ich rein kommen?"

Der Gefragte nickte knapp und Harvey ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf den Sitz fallen. „Hat James dich geschickt?", fragte Sirius betont gelangweilt. Harvey konnte allerdings erkennen, dass er nur zu gerne wissen wollte, warum er ins Abteil gekommen war. „Nein. James weiß nicht das ich hier bin." Sirius brummte und schaute wieder zum Fenster. „Wir war dein Sommer?", versuchte Harvey noch einen Start. Sirius schnaubte und Harvey musste grinsen. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. James hat erzählt wie du drauf warst auf der Beerdigung."

„Ach hat er allen erzählt, dass ich keine Halbblüter mag?" Harvey rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte sein braunes Haar. „Er hat erzählt, dass du blass warst und das es dir sicher nicht gut ging. Er sagte, dass du deinen Verwandten nach dem Mund geredet hast und versucht hast niemanden an zu sehen." Sirius nickte und wandte sich doch wieder dem jungen Hufflepuff zu. „Warum bist du hier? Willst du mir auch sagen, dass ich nicht euer Freund sein kann? Oder willst du mir nen Vortrag über Halbblüter halten, so wie James?"

Fast wäre Harvey einfach wieder aufgestanden. Sirius machte es einem schon nicht leicht, nett mit ihm umzugehen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und sagte dann. „Ich wollte mit dir was planen... denn ich denke, du bist der Richtige dafür." Sirius Interesse war geweckt. „Planen?"

Harvey lächelte. „Jap. Einen Streich um genau zu sein." - „Einen Streich? Wenn ich der Richtige dafür bin geht er vermutlich gegen die Schlangen." Harvey bejahte und Sirius Augen funkelten. „Da bin ich dabei!"

Das hatte Harvey vermutet. Er hatte sich überlegt, dass man Sirius am besten wieder in die Mitte der kleinen Gruppe holen konnte, wenn er offen zeigte, dass er gegen das grüne Haus war. Sirius würde mitmachen, da er genug Wut die Ferien über angestaut hatte, und James würde vielleicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass Sirius an der Beerdigung so merkwürdig war. Eventuell würden die beiden ja endlich ein Mal vernünftig miteinander reden.

„Schon eine Idee?", riss Sirius den jungen Bagshot aus seinen Gedanken. „Nun ich dachte wir könnten ihnen zum Beispiel etwas ins Essen mischen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass viele Slytherins immer recht spät zum Frühstück kommen." Sirius überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Dabei sehen uns zu viele. Das ist zu auffällig. Und zumindest ich komme in Teufels Küche, wenn das raus kommt."

Harvey bemerkte wie ein düsterer Schleier sich über Sirius Gesichtszüge zog und fragte daher nach. „Wenn du das nicht machen willst... Also ich meine, wenn du Angst vor Konsequenzen hast... von zu Hause." Sirius lachte auf und Harvey erschreckte sich etwas wegen der unpassenden Gefühlsregung. „Konsequenzen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung..." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich eben schon mit diesem Malfoy angelegt, ich denke ein Fehltritt mehr oder weniger ist jetzt auch schon egal." Harvey machte große Augen. James hatte völlig unrecht, wenn er immer sagte Sirius sei nicht mutig. _Ich glaube, er ist der mutigste von den Zweitklässlern..._, dachte er sich.

„Gut, aber du hast Recht das Frühstück ist zu auffällig. Weißt du vielleicht wo die Küche ist?" Beide mussten feststellen das sie es nicht wussten. Sie überlegten hin und her. Sirius plauderte aus dem Nähkästchen was er alles über die einzelnen Slytherins wusste. Erzählte etwas über den Gemeinschaftsraum, von dem leider auch beide nicht wusste, wo genau er sich in den Kerkern befand. Sie gingen ein paar der Scherzartikel aus Zonkos durch, doch sie fanden keinen passenden Streich. Sirius war kurz davor wieder aufzugeben, als er über Malfoy nachdachte. „Wir müssen sie irgendwie in der Öffentlichkeit blamieren. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres für sie...", murmelte er vor sich hin und dann kam ihm die Idee.

Er erzählte Harvey was er vor hatte und beide lachten laut. „Das wird einsame Spitze!", stimmte der Hufflepuff ihm zu. „Wir sagen es aber keinem. Auch James nicht." Sie planten genau wann sie was machen wollten und kurz bevor der Zug in Hogsmead eintrudelte verließ Harvey mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht das Abteil. Er war sich sicher, nach diesem Streich würde James nicht mehr fragen, ob Sirius es wert sei ihr Freund zu sein.

* * *

Es dauerte eine volle Woche bis Sirius und Harvey mit ihren Vorbereitungen fertig waren und noch ein Mal zwei Tage bis sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten konnten. Seit dem Verschwörertreffen im Zug hatten sich die beiden fast jeden Abend im Schloss getroffen und an ihrem Streich geplant. Remus hatte Sirius schon gefragt, wo er denn jeden Abend hin ging. Sirius hatte aufgelacht und gesagt: „Zu meiner kranken Tante. Ach, nein, dass ist ja deine Ausrede!" Seit dem fragte ihn keiner mehr. Peter hatte sich an James gehängt, der sowieso kaum ein Wort mit dem Black redete. Sirius fand das einfach nur kindisch und ignorierte 'den Potter' daher völlig. Abigail hatte sich auf ein Mädchen aus der ersten Klasse gestürzt, welche wieder Erwartens nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Ihre Freunde waren alle in Ravenclaw und Maja fühlte sich doch etwas einsam im Haus der Löwen. Somit waren alle beschäftigt und die beiden konnten in Ruhe ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten.

Sirius stand an der Wand vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer gelehnt und nickte Harvey auf der anderen Seite kurz zu. Dieser grinste und ging los. Ein Grüppchen Slytherins hielten genau auf den Hufflepuffjungen zu und er fummelte an seiner Tasche herum, als würde er nicht mitbekommen, dass er gleich mit ihnen zusammenstieß. Sirius murmelte einen Zauber und zielte damit auf die Statur auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Sie schepperte laut und fiel prompt in sich zusammen. Harvey lief gleichzeitig in die Gruppe hinein und stieß mit Amycus Carrow zusammen der ihn gleich anfuhr. „Pass auf, man. Sonst hex ich dich in die nächste Woche!" Harvey entschuldigte sich überschwänglich und rannte um die nächste Ecke. „Was grinst du so blöde, Black!", maulte jetzt auch Alecto Carrow - Amycus Schwester - los. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand im Klassenzimmer.

Er hoffte das es geklappt hatte und setzte sich in die letzte Bank. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und Harvey kam keuchend in den Raum. „Mr. Bagshot, sie sind zu spät. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff.", wurde er von Prof. Slughorn begrüßt. Der Junge setzte sich neben Sirius und James drehte sich um und schaute ihn fragend an. Er formte mit den Lippen: 'Ich hab dir extra freigehalten!', doch Harvey überging das einfach. „Mr. Potter wenn sie sich dann auch wieder auf meinen Unterricht konzentrieren könnten.", fuhr der Lehrer fort und James musste sich wohl oder übel nach vorne wenden.

„Es hat geklappt. Amycus hat nun eine nette Karte in seiner Tasche." Sirius grinste breit und schaute auf die Uhr. „Dann haben wir noch zwei Stunden. Klappt genau, zum Mittagessen gibt es dann musikalische Untermalung." Sie kicherten wie kleine Mädchen und schauten, nach einem strengen Blick seitens Prof. Slughorn, wieder in die Bücher. James schien das kleine Gespräch mitgehört zu haben, denn merkwürdigerweise wollte er nach Zaubertränke Harvey nicht mehr alleine lassen. Doch Harvey hielt dicht.

Bis zum Mittagessen hatten sie noch zwei Gruppen Slytherins erfolgreich gerammt. Sirius war in eine Gruppe Sechsklässler geraten und hatte Lucius das geheimnisvolle Objekt untergejubelt und Harvey war mit Severus Snape zusammengestoßen. Jetzt war gleich Zeit zum Mittagessen und die beiden Jungs konnten kaum mehr still sitzen. „Hast du heute Wichteln im Hinter?", fragte James Sirius genervt. Doch dieser antwortete nicht mehr. Es klingelte und er war wie ein Blitz an der Gruppe vorbeigeschossen. „Was hat der bloß schon wieder?", hörte er James noch, aber es interessierte ihn nicht mehr.

* * *

Die Große Halle war noch völlig ausgestorben als sich Sirius zum Mittagessen niederließ. Er schaufelte sich gleiche eine große Portion Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller und ertränkte es dann mit ordentlich Soße. Auch ein paar Erbsen landeten daneben, allerdings bildeten sie nur die Garnierung für ein großes Schnitzel. Kaum hatte er angefangen zu essen, sah er Harvey in die Halle kommen. Er zwinkerte ihm zu und sie tauschten ein verschwörerisches Lächeln aus.

Langsam füllten sich die Tische und das Stimmengewirr wurde mit jeder Minute lauter. Sirius blickte immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr und wartete geduldig bis der Zeiger auf halb Eins zeigte. Er kaute schnell denn letzten Bissen herunter und wartete auf den Knall.

Zunächst hörten sie einen Aufschrei vom Slytherintisch. Dann verstummte die rechte Hälfte der großen Halle und man hörte eine verzerrte Stimme singen. Sirius drehte sich um und sah wie Lucius Malfoy seinen Zauberstab zückte und versuchte eine rosa Karte zum Schweigen zu bringen. Doch der Zauber ging nach hinten los. Das Gesinge wurde lauter und jetzt konnte es jeder hören.

Ich singe dir, mein Moppelchen

dies Gedicht gegen deine Stoppelchen.

Die kratzen immer, wenn ich dich küss

Hast du ein Glück, ich sag nicht 'Tschüss'.

Was wirst du denn so Rot mein Schatz?

Es weiß doch jeder, dass du hast

Haare auf dem Rücken,

die mich nicht gerade entzücken.

Doch wollen wir nicht unfair sein

im Bett bist du nicht so ein Schwein.

Zwar geht es dort recht langsam zu

doch drüber zu reden, dass ist Tabu!

Die Stimme ähnelte einem Mädchen, allerdings erkannte jeder, dass sie ursprünglich einem Jungen gehört haben musste. Sie wirkte verzerrt und Remus erklärte Peter gerade, dass das mit einem Zauber durchaus möglich war. Schallendes Gelächter übertönte den Singsang und Lucius vergrub die rosa Karte in seiner Tasche, bevor er, von Narzissa gefolgt, aus der Großen Halle stürmte. Eine Stimme vom Gryffindortisch erhob sich und rief ihm ein: „Da rennt es, dass Moppelchen!" und alle fingen wieder an zu Lachen. Noch bevor sich die Menge wieder beruhigt hatte hörte man von einer anderen Stelle des Slytherintisches eine ebenso verzerrte Stimme dichten. Die Schüler wurden schlagartig still, denn niemand wollte das verpassen. Einige Ravenclaws waren sogar aufgestanden und zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs rüber gelaufen, um es besser verstehen zu können.

Alecto Carrow hiet eine ebenso rosa Karte vor sich, als würde sie gleich explodieren und ihr Bruder Amycus versuchte mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Mein Bruder - hier

der ist wirklich ein dummes Tier.

Vor lauter Futterneid

geht er täglich in die Breit'.

Zum Glück braucht sein Hirn kein Platz,

denn das ist groß wie beim Spatz.

Doch er ist ja in Slytherin

da kommt man auch gut ohne hin.

Was er am besten kann

ist spielen den Hampelmann.

Wenn er nur schleimen muss

und dumm sein kann wie ne Nuss.

Die Menge tobte und klatschte Beifall als die rosa Karte in Alectos Händen tatsächlich explodierte und sehr große Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Heuler hatte. Passend zur letzten Zeile meldete sich die dritte Karte, welche Severus Snape in der Tasche hatte und verkündete im Duo:

Ein Schleimer bin ich ebenfalls

zumindest bin ich's größtenteils.

Der andere Teil ist fettiges Haar,

weil ich noch nicht duschen war.

Severus hatte dazugelernt und fing gleich an mit seiner Karte in der Hand aus der Halle zu laufen, so konnten die Schüler nur noch die nächsten beiden Zeilen hören:

Auch meine Sachen stinken,

wie zwei Jahre alter Schinken...

Die Lautstärke hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr auf der Bank halten. Selbst einige Slytherins konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und kicherten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Sirius schnappte nach Luft und Remus hielt ihm eine Hand hin. Er ließ sich aufhelfen und grinste ihn an. „Das war ne super Idee!", sagte Remus und Sirius stutzte doch etwas. „Waren wir so auffällig?", fragte er flüsternd und schaute rasch zum Tisch der Schlangen. „Für die sicher nicht. Aber für uns schon." Er zeigte mit einem Nicken auf Peter und James die beide strahlend zu Sirius schauten. James zwinkerte ihm zu und Peter drehte sich zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs und zeigte Harvey einen Daumen nach oben.

* * *

Der Feuer im Kamin knisterte munter vor sich hin und strahlte eine wunderbare Wärme aus. Im Sessel direkt davor saß Sirius und schaute in die Flammen. Das Wetter draußen war unheimlich ungemütlich und er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Schüler bei dieser Witterung sich auf einen Besen setzten und auch noch draußen herumflogen. Es regnete Bindfäden und vor lauter grau konnte man nicht ein Mal Wolken erkennen. Zwar war es nicht besonders kalt draußen, dafür war man in wenigen Sekunden bis auf die Unterhose durchgeweicht. Dann war es egal ob es nur ein lauwarmer Wind war, der einem zum frieren brachte oder gleich der typische Eiswind aus dem Norden. Dafür das es noch September war, war es doch relativ kalt und Sirius hatte bereits seine Winterumhänge heraus gekramt.

Einige Schüler schien das Alles nicht zu interessieren. „Quiddich steht über dem Wetter."; hatte James erklärt, bevor er mit Regenumhang und Handschuhen bewaffnet zum Quiddichfeld hinunter gelaufen war. Er Peter und Harvey waren nun seit gut drei Stunden draußen und Sirius wunderte sich, dass das Auswahlspiel immer noch nicht zu Ende war. Seit dem gelungenen Streich sprach James wieder mit ihm und hatte ihm daher angeboten sie zu begleiten, doch Sirius hatte abgelehnt. Er würde sich die Spiele anschauen, wenn James es tatsächlich in die Mannschaft schaffte und sonst auch nichts.

Das Portätloch ging auf und herein watschelten zwei völlig nasse Schüler in roten Regencapes. Sirius lachte auf, als er James und Peter erkannte. Auch ein paar ältere Schüler stimmten in das Lachen ein und einer fragte: „Wart ihr in der Waschstraße?" James schaute den Jungen fragend an, doch dieser winkte ab. „Muggelzeug.", erklärte er nur kurz. Peter ließ sich auf den Sessel neben Sirius fallen und man hörte ein Quietschen aus seinen Schuhen. „Ich hab den halben See da drin.", kommentierte er für Sirius, der immer noch grinste.

„Und hast du es wenigstens geschafft?", wollte Sirius von James wissen, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Die nehmen doch tatsächlich den Sucher vom letzten Jahr.", grummelte er. „Dokins ist zwar nicht schlecht, aber sie hätten mich ruhig mal spielen lassen können." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nächstes Jahr dann eben, Dorkins ist doch jetzt in der siebten, oder?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, er muss die Sechste wiederholen." James nickte betrübt. „Das heißt nächstes Jahr werden sie ihn auch behalten, außer er schafft die Klasse wieder nicht." Sirius interessierte dieser ganze Quiddichkram herzlich wenig. Fliegen war okey doch nicht als Sport geeignet. Der Besen war ein Fortbewegungsmittel und kein Sportgerät. „Dann eben erst in der Vierten."

James schaute ihn an als hätte er gerade erklärt er müsse nach Slytherin wechseln. „Erst in der Vierten? Niemals. So lange warte ich nicht." Sirius grinste. „Wenn du Dorkins nicht vergiften willst, dann bleibt dir wohl nichts anderes übrig.", stellte er gelangweilt fest und schaute Peter zu wie er einen Schwall Wasser aus seinen Schuhen kippte. Das Feuer knisterte leicht, da es ein paar Spritzer abbekommen hatte. Peter zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte sich an die Formel zu erinnern, die etwas verschwinden ließ. Er zeigte auf die Pfütze zu seinen Füßen und wurde rosa im Gesicht. Hilfesuchend schaute er zu James, der ihn allerdings nicht wahrnahm. „Vergiften? Man, manchmal kann man wirklich Angst vor dir bekommen." Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Evanesco." Die Pfütze verschwand und auf Peters Gesicht bildete sich ein dankbares Lächeln. „Ich werde das nächste Mal einfach für eine andere Position antreten.", erklärte James eifrig. „Ich denke Jäger wäre gut..."

Die Fette Dame öffnete sich ein zweites Mal und eine größere Gruppe rot gewandeter Schüler kam herein. Alle bis auf die Socken nass und triefend. Aus dem Flur hörte man schon die keifende Stimme vom Hausmeister Mr. Filch, der einen Schüler wohl eben zur Schnecke machte. „Ich empfehle euch jetzt allen hoch zu gehen und euch umzuziehen!", ertönte die Stimme von einem der Vertrauensschüler des Hauses und blickte dabei auf Peter der gerade seinen zweiten Schuh leeren wollte.

„Wo ist Remus eigentlich?", fragte James und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wohl bei seiner Tante. Ich hab die heutige Ausrede nicht mitbekommen." James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was er vor uns verheimlicht."

„Er wird seine Gründe haben. Aber ich weiß ja, dass dir solche Gründe immer herzlich egal sind, nicht wahr, Potter!" Sirius musste grinsen und James schaute doch etwas schnippisch zurück. „Bei der nächsten Beerdigung kannste ja wenigstens 'Hallo' sagen, oder 'Wir reden wann anders'" Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Klar, dass kommt meinen Cousinen überhaupt nicht spanisch vor und sie wären sicher auch nicht drauf ein gegangen."

Beide hatten sich, ohne darüber groß zu sprechen, darauf geeinigt diese Begegnung aus ihren Köpfen zu streichen. James wurmte Sirius Verhalten zwar noch, doch er hatte erkannt, dass er wohl wirklich ein Gryffindor sein wollte. „Dann bis später.", sagte James nur und ging mit Peter und den restlichen Quiddich Anwärtern nach oben.

Auch Sirius stemmte sich aus dem Sessel hoch und nahm seine Pergamentrolle in die Hand. Er hatte angefangen den Aufsatz für Prof. Hunting, ihrem neuen Leher für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, zu schreiben. Sie sollten sich jeweils ein Wesen der Nacht aussuchen und darüber in der nächsten Stunde referieren. Er hatte zunächst in einem Schicken von Remus nach einem interessanten Wesen geschaut, doch auf Anhieb gefiel ihm keines davon. Die Grindelohs hatte sich Peter herausgesucht und die Hinkepanks fand James äußerst spannend. Kurz hatte Sirius darüber nachgedacht Irrwichte zu thematisieren, doch er wollte lieber nicht wissen was sein Irrwicht war. Jetzt war er auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek, um dort nach einem passenden Thema zu suchen.

Die Bibliothek war ein Raum in dem sich Sirius nicht gerne aufhielt. Man war umringt von großen, alten Regalen, die mit allen möglichen Büchern vollgestopft waren. Das Licht wirkte gedämmt und die Stimmung war seltsam einschläfernd. Es raschelte überall, da Schüler irgendetwas in Büchern suchten und die Luft war mit kleinen Staubpartikel angereichert. Man konnte den Staub sogar riechen. Sirius erinnerte dieser Geruch an den Grimmauldplatz. Auch dort konnte man das Alter der Räume riechen. Egal wie gründlich Kreacher darin putzte. Wenn die Sonne durch ein Fenster schien, konnte man den Staub fliegen sehen. Lauter helle Punkte die in der Luft schwebten.

Sirius schüttelte sich kurz und lief noch einen Gang weiter. _Magische Geschöpfe_ stand an der vierten Regalreihe. Sirius ließ einen Finger über die Buchrücken fahren und las hier und da einen Titel.

Er entschied sich für ein dunkel eingebundenes Buch mit dem Namen 'Wesen der Nacht' und setzte sich damit an ein Lesepult. Die Kerze zu seiner Rechten flammte auf und er blätterte einfach drauf los. Zunächst waren die weniger gefährlichen Geschöpfe aufgelistet. Auf der linken Seite war jeweils das passende Bild dazu. Sirius blätterte über die ersten Kapitel relativ gelangweilt hinweg und wurde erst ab der Hälfte des Buches langsamer. Die Bilder wurden düsterer und fast hätte Sirius einfach über eine Todesfee geschrieben. Er blätterte noch eine Seite weiter und schaute auf einen riesenhaften Wolf.

_Der Werwolf_, prangte als Überschrift darüber. Sirius zog sein Pergament heran und machte sich Stichpunkte. Über Werwölfe hatte er schon einiges gehört. Sie waren eine beliebte Schreckensgestalt der Blackschen Märchensammlung gewesen, die er sich als Kind angehört hatte. Jetzt merkte er allerdings, dass sich seine Großmutter nicht an die Tatsachen gehalten hatte. Sie hatte ihnen erklärt, dass ein Werwolf dazu geboren wurde hilflose Zauberer und Hexen zu beißen, damit sie gemeinsam den Mond anheulten. Auch war jeder Werwolf aus Melania Blacks Geschichten ganz und gar böse, egal ob er in der Menschlichen Gestalt war oder zu Vollmond in der des Wolfes.

Sirius achtete nicht auf die Uhrzeit und wurde um kurz vor Acht von einer säuerlichen Mrs. Pince aus der Bibliothek gescheucht. Sirius hatte sich das Buch vorher noch ausleihen können und hielt es nun unter dem Arm geklemmt fest. Die Gänge waren wie immer um diese Zeit fast ausgestorben. Die Schüler sollten sich jetzt in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhalten und nicht mehr durch die Gänge streifen und fast alle hielten sich daran. Einige, wenige Lehrer streiften zu diesem Zweck durch das Schloss und mahnten ältere Schüler sich nun dort hin zu bewegen und zogen jüngeren Schülern gleich Punkte ab, falls sie sie erwischten.

Als Sirius hinter sich Schritte hörte, schaute er sich daher schnell nach einer Versteckmöglichkeit um. Keine zehn Schritte von ihm stand eine Tür einen Spalt breit offen und Sirius schlich sich in das ausgestorbene Klassenzimmer. Er hörte die Schritte näherkommen und erkannte, dass es zwei Personen sein mussten. Die erste schritt mit energischen Schritten aus und schien es eilig zu haben. Die zweite schlurfte eher hinter der ersten her. Sirius spähte neugierig durch den offenen Spalt und sah zu seinem Erstaunen Remus hinter der Schulkrankenschwester herschlurfen. Er hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und wirkte sehr blass.

Sirius Daumen fuhr an seinen Fingern entlang und er wartete noch bis die beiden hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden waren. Dann schlich er sich auf den leeren Gang zurück und folgte ihnen mit genügend Abstand. Was hatte Remus noch im Schloss zu suchen, wenn er doch angeblich bei seiner Tante war? Und warum lief er mit Madam Pomfrey quer durchs Schloss und blieb nicht im Krankenflügel wenn er schon so mitgenommen aussah?

Vielleicht muss er zu Dumbledore, weil er immer so viel fehlte, überlegte Sirius und folgte den beiden auf die Große Treppe. Wo war Dumbledores Büro überhaupt? Doch sicher nicht in der Nähe der Großen Halle, oder? Madam Pomfrey wurde langsamer und wartete am unteren Ende der Treppe auf den Schüler. Sirius hatte sich zum Glück noch hinter eine Statur zwängen können, sodass sie ihn nicht entdeckte.

„Nun kommen sie Mr. Lupin. Ich würde sie ja liebend gerne von ihrem Schicksal befreien, aber das kann ich nicht. Wir sollten uns beeilen." Sie sprach mit ihm wie eine Mutter zu ihrem Sohn. Sirius Daumen bewegte sich schneller und seine Gedanken kreisten um seinen Zimmergenossen. Remus nickte nur und ging etwas schneller.

Sirius spähte hinter der Statur her und erkannte, wie sie den Weg zur Eingangshalle einschlugen. _Wollten die etwa bei dem Wetter nach draußen?_, fragte er sich und schlich ihnen hinter her. An der Tür zum Gelände blieb Sirius jedoch stehen. Remus und die Krankenschwester waren schon zu weit entfernt und er wollte sich lieber nicht nach der Sperrstunde auf dem Gelände erwischen lassen.

Mit vielen neuen offenen Fragen machte er sich wieder auf in Richtung Gryffindorturm, währenddessen Remus und Madam Pomfrey durch einen Zauber geschützt durch den Regen liefen.


	12. 12 Von Wut und Rachegelüsten

-12- Von Wut und Rachegelüsten

Es dauerte genau eine Woche bis ein gewisser Slytherin sich sicher war, woher die vermaledeiten rosa Karten her kamen. Es mussten Jungs gewesen sein, denn die Stimmen hatten sich, trotz Verzerrung, zu sehr nach Jungenstimmen angehört. Es mussten Schüler aus den unteren Klassen gewesen sein, denn selbst ein Drittklässler hätte den Verzerrungszauber besser hinbekommen. Es waren wahrscheinlich Gryffindors, da diese immer eine offene Rechnung mit den Schlangen hatten und diese würden nicht davor zurückschrecken sich noch ein Mal über sie lustig zu machen. Genau das wollte Lucius Malfoy verhindern!

Mit diesen logischen Rückschlüssen hatte er zwar schon einige Schüler aussortiert, doch sicher war er sich nicht, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Den entscheidenden Tipp hatte er von einer jungen Slytherin aus der Dritten bekommen. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich beobachten können wie ein kleiner, dicklicher Junge vom Gryffindortisch gleich nach dem ganzen Spektakel einen Daumen nach oben gezeigt hatte und einem anderen Schüler von den hinteren Haustischen damit ein Lob für seinen Streich ausgesprochen hatte. Was ein Trottel!

Nun saß er in der Großen Halle und hielt nach eben diesem Jungen Ausschau. Er würde es dem Streichemacher schon noch heimzahlen, dass sich fast ganz Hogwarts über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Den Spitznamen Moppelchen hörte er seit dem fast jeden Tag von einem frechen Gryffindor und sogar einige wenige Slytherins hatten es gewagt ihn so zu nennen. Demjenigen, der für das ganze Theater verantwortlich war, würde er das Fürchten lehren!

Sirius Black betrat gerade die Halle und kurz schaute Lucius auf. Er schnaubte. Seit dem Auftritt im Hogwartsexpress hatte er den jungen Black auf der Abschussliste. Allerdings war ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht offen gegen die Familie Black stellen sollte, deshalb hatte der Jüngling noch Schonfrist. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass sich die Familie endlich von ihm lossagte, würde er der Erste sein, der Sirius in die Schranken wies.

Hinter ihm kam James Potter in die Halle und grinste sein arrogantes Grinsen. Pah. Wie er diesen Potter hasste. War gerade mal in der Zweiten und spielte sich schon auf als wäre er der King. Erst vor zwei Tagen war das Gerücht durch das Haus der Schlangen gegangen, dass James Potter es doch wirklich versucht hatte ins Quiddichteam zu kommen. Als Sucher! Was sich dieser Junge nur einbildete...

Lucius wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als hinter den beiden ein kleiner, etwas dicklicher Junge die Tür zur Großen Halle durchschritt. Er kannte den Jungen nicht. Merkte allerdings, dass dieser die vorher genannten - Potter und Black - sehr zu bewundern schien.

Lucius schaute sich nach dem Mädchen aus der Dritten um und zeigte ihr mit einem Nicken den Jungen aus Gryffindor. Sie schaute rüber und nickte dann ebenfalls. Lucius schnaubte noch ein Mal. Jetzt hatte er also den Ersten. Das Verhalten passte zu dem Dummkopf.

Er betrachtete den Jungen genauer. Er schien nicht gerade der typische Gryffindor zu sein. Setzte sich direkt neben Potter und schaute immer wieder zu ihm hoch, sobald dieser den Mund aufmachte. Fast gelangweilt nahm sich Lucius etwas Braten und kaute darauf herum. Diesen Wicht würde er leicht brechen können und dann würde er den Missetätern das Fürchten lehren.

* * *

Von alledem bekam Peter nicht viel mit. Er hing James an den Lippen, der gerade wieder vom Besenfliegen erzählte. James konnte so gut über das Fliegen reden. Er erzählte von seinem ersten Besenflug, bei dem er fast einen Looping geflogen war, da er den Besen noch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Er berichtete von einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd die er mit Harvey zusammen erlebt hatte, bei der sie fast von einem Auror erwischt worden waren. Er witzelte über die Flugversuche der weniger Begabten in Gryffindor – darunter auch die rothaarige Lily Evans. Und er sprach über das langwierige Auswahlspiel des Gryffindorteams in dem er nur deshalb nicht war, da er ja auf der Postition des Suchers spielen wollte.

Das die Hälfte der Erzählungen übertrieben waren und die andere Hälfte doch etwas arrogant wirken konnte, fiel ihm nicht auf. Er bewunderte den kühnen James, mit seinen Fähigkeiten auf dem Besen. Sirius allerdings warf James hin und wieder ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu und Peter fragte sich was das sollte.

„Und ein Mal sind wir mit einem Flugzeug um die Wette geflogen... Das war..." - Er zischte mit einer beladenen Gabel vor Peters Gesicht vorbei - „Soo schnell!" Peter riss die Augen auf und Sirius fing brüllend an zu Lachen.

„Findest du das so komisch, Black?", wollte Abigail nun wissen und Peter drehte sich zu ihr um. „Er heißt Sirius. Und außerdem ist es komisch, du hast ja nur keine Ahnung vom Fliegen.", erklärte Peter standhaft und Sirius gluckste weiter. „Na, weil du ja so viel mehr davon verstehst.", sagte Abigail nur platt und schaute zu James. „Hör doch auf, du siehst doch, dass er nicht dahinter kommt." Peter fragte sich von wem sie sprach und schaute zu James. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, beendete seine Geschichte aber nicht mehr. Auch Sirius verstummte langsam wieder und sie aßen schnell auf, um sich von dem Mädchen loseisen zu können.

„Ich muss noch mal hoch, hab mein Verteidigungsbuch oben liegen gelassen." Sirius nahm seine Tasche und sagte noch: „Wir sehen uns dann gleich." James jedoch nahm auch seine Tasche und meinte: „Ich komm eben mit." Die beiden verließen zusammen die Große Halle und Peter schaute auf seinen halb vollen Teller. Wie schnell die beiden Essen konnten, erstaunte ihn immer noch.

„Ich warte gerne auf dich.", begann Abigail sich wieder einzumischen und Peter schaute zu ihr rüber. „Ich finde das Klassenzimmer auch gut alleine, falls du das denkst." Peter wusste, dass viele dachten, er wäre einfach nur dumm. Die meisten boten ihm Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben an oder versuchten ihm im Unterricht unter die Arme zu greifen, wenn er wieder einen Zauber nicht auf Anhieb hinbekam. Im war das oft peinlich. Er wollte es selbst können und nicht von den anderen bemitleidet werden, wenn er mal etwas länger brauchte. James, Sirius und sogar Remus waren da anders gestrickt. Sie ließen ihn machen und wenn Peter in der Klemme steckte halfen sie ihm, ohne darüber ein Wort zu verlieren. Er kam sich dann nicht so dumm vor.

„Dann halt nicht.", grummelte Abigail und stand auch auf. Ja, Peter war wirklich froh, dass er so tolle Freunde hier gefunden hatte.

* * *

Nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte ging er in Richtung Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er hatte etwas Bammel vor der kommenden Stunden, denn sie würden jeder etwas vor der Klasse vortragen müssen. Nicht gerade seine Stärke. Er kramte in seiner Tasche nach der Pergamentrolle auf der er alle wichtigen Fakten über die Grindelohs notiert hatte und ging sie vor sich hinmurmelnd noch ein Mal durch.

„Ey!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich kurz um. Ein blonder, hochgewachsener Junge lief auf ihn zu. Er erkannte ihn nicht und vermutete, dass er jemand anderen gemeint hatte. Peter setzte seinen Weg fort und das nächste was er bemerkte war ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au!", rief er aus und ein Stupor flog auf ihn zu. Schnell duckte er sich und konnte damit dem Fluch entgehen. „Hör auf!"

Der blonde lachte ihn aus. „Warum sollte ich?" Jetzt war er ganz nahe und Peter konnte erkennen, dass er ein Slytherin war. „Warum..", fing er an und hielt sich den Kopf. „Weil du mir jetzt sagen wirst, wer diese blöden Karten bei uns versteckt hat." Peter wurde rot und schaute auf die Zauberstabspitze die vor seiner Nase erschien. „Ich... ich war es nicht!", erklärte er schnell und seine Stimme wurde gleich etwas höher.

Der Slytherin gluckste kurz. „Das ist mir auch klar. So jemand dummes wie du kommt nicht auf solche einen Einfall. Aber ich weiß, dass du weißt wer damit zu tun hat." Peter schielte auf den Zauberstab und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Petrificus Totalus", zauberte der Blonde lässig und Peter fiel nach hinten um wie ein Brett. Sein Kopf schlug hart auf. Am liebsten hätte er sich den Kopf gehalten und gestöhnt, doch nur das stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Seinen Arm – so wie den Rest seines Körpers konnte er nicht mehr bewegen.

„Ich will Namen haben." - Peter stöhnte wieder und mit einem weiteren Wink war der Fluch wieder aufgehoben. „Ich bin Peter, Peter Pettigrew.", sagte er hastig und setzte sich auf. Der stehende lachte auf. „Bist du nur so blöd, oder tust du nur so? Ich will nicht deinen Namen. Ich will den Namen von denjenigen, die mich lächerlich gemacht haben." Peter schluckte und wollte gerade schon weiter stammeln, als hinter dem Slytherin zwei Jungen um die Ecke bogen.

„Oh, Hallo Lucius. Vergreifst du dich wieder an Kleineren?", höhnte die Stimme von Sirius und Peter war erleichtert. Jetzt konnte ihm nichts mehr passieren. Malfoy drehte sich zu den beiden näher kommenden um und zielte nun mit dem Zauberstab auf Sirius. „Ah, der werte Herr Halbblüterfreund.", begrüßte Lucius ihn und ließ einen Schockzauber auf Sirius los. Dieser duckte sich geschickt und grinste breit. Peter saß noch immer am Boden und bewunderte den Mut des jungen Blacks.

„Zieh Leine Malfoy. Gegen uns drei kommst du nicht an." Sirius Stimme klang angriffslustig und auch James schaute nicht so als würde er sich gleich wieder wegdrehen und nach Hilfe rufen. „Drei?", fragte Lucius höhnisch. „Ich sehe nur zwei... oder meint ihr die Kröte?" Peter wusste das er damit gemeint war und rappelte sich nun wieder ganz hoch.

Doch noch bevor er zum stehen kam traf ihn ein weiterer Fluch und erhielt sich den Kopf. Dieser dröhnte nun noch mehr und ihm wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere schwarz vor den Augen.

James sah wie Lucius den Zauberstab kurz nach hinten hielt und Peter daraufhin zusammenbrach. „Was hast du gemacht?", brüllte James nun los und schickte so wie Sirius einen Schockzauber auf den Slytherin. „Protego", rief er ihnen entgegen und die beiden Flüche prallten an einer Schutzwand ab. „Meint ihr wirklich ich wäre so dumm und würde mich von hinten angreifen lassen?"

Sirius neben ihm lachte auf. „Bist doch ein Slytherin. Hast du es nicht gehört. Die sind dumm oder Schleimer. Dumm bist du vielleicht nicht, Malfoy, aber ein Schleimer durch und durch."

Lucius kam einen Schritt auf Sirius zu. „Du also?", fragte er und sein Gesicht verhärtete sich noch. „Du wagst es?"

James schaltete sich wieder ein. „Geh Malfoy oder wir hexen dich grün und blau."

„Das kannst du nicht Potter. Dafür fehlen dir die Zaubersprüche."

„James kann sie vielleicht nicht, aber ich.", grummelte Sirius neben ihm und James wusste das es stimmte.

Zu einem ernsthaften Duell kam es allerdings nicht, denn Prof. Hunting kam um die Ecke und entwaffnete die drei Schüler, bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnten.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gyffindor.", bellte er ihnen entgegen und schaute dann auf Peter der noch immer am Boden lag. „Wer war das?"

James zeigte auf Lucius und ging nun auch auf Peter zu. Er kniete sich neben seinen Freund und sah, dass dieser die Augen langsam öffnete. Er war ganz blass im Gesicht und Prof. Huntig sagte noch ein. „Vorsicht.", doch da spuckte der dickliche Gryffindor auch schon das Mittagessen wieder aus.

„Evanesco.", murmelte der Lehrer für Verteidigung. „Mr. Potter sie begleiten Mr. Pettigrew in den Krankenflügel. Sie Mr Malfoy erwarte ich heute Abend um sieben Uhr an meinem Büro. Und Sie, Mr. Black gehen jetzt in die Klasse." Malfoy huschte mit einem drohenden Blick an Sirius gerichtet schnell weg und Sirius half James dabei Peter auf die Beine zu stellen. „Ich komme hoch, gleich nach Verteidigung.", sagte er noch zu den beiden und lief dann seinem Lehrer hinter her.

* * *

Sirius ließ sich neben Remus fallen. „Was ist los?", fragte dieser sofort. „Malfoy hat sich Peter geschnappt und wollte wissen, wer das mit den Karten war." Harvey eine Reihe vor ihnen horchte auf und drehte sich zu den beiden um. „Und wo ist Peter jetzt?"; fragte er mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme. „Wo wohl? Im Krankenflügel natürlich. Er ist immerhin in der Siebten und kann fünfmal so viele Flüche wie wir."

Sirius Stimmung war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Peter hatte gar nicht gut ausgesehen und er war sich sicher, dass es kein harmloser Fluch war, den Malfoy verwendet hatte. „So ein Mistkerl. Dem werden wir es schon noch zeigen.", maulte er leise weiter und der Hufflepuff vor ihm bekam große Augen. „Und...?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. „Wie und?"

„Na – hat Peter uns verraten?" Prof. Hunting war vorne an der Tafel angelangt und räusperte sich ein Mal. „Klar nicht. Aber das ich etwas damit zu tun hab, kann er sich jetzt sicher zusammenreimen." Der Lehrer räusperte sich wieder. „Oh Man.", gestand Harvey. „Vielleicht sollten wir Streiche gegen die Slytherins lieber lassen... ich möchte nicht unbedingt im Krankenflügel landen...", gab er kleinlaut zu.

„Mr. Black wenn sie weiter reden muss ich Ihnen und Mr. Bagshot ebenfalls eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen." Der Hufflepuff wurde rot und drehte sich schnell nach vorne. „Sehr schön, nachdem ich jetzt wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller habe, können sie anfangen Mr. Black. Mit welchem Wesen haben sie sich beschäftigt?"

Sirius stöhnte auf und kramte nach seiner Pergamentrolle. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust auf Unterricht. Viel lieber wollte er sich einen neuen, hässlichen Rachestreich gegen Malfoy ausdenken. „Mit Werwölfen, Professor.", antwortete er, als er das Pergament gefunden hatte. Remus neben ihm wurde merkwürdig steif. „Oh..", begann Prof. Hunting und schaute auf seine Schülerliste. „Dann werden wir mit Mr. Bagshot beginnen."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und schaute fragend zu Remus, doch der schaute starr auf das Buch auf seinem Pult. „Remus, alles klar?"; flüsterte er ihn. Der Junge nickte kurz und schaute wieder nach vorne.

Harvey war aufgestanden und hielt nun einen Vortrag über Vampire. Sirius ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zusammensacken und hörte ihm zu. Die Stunde dauerte ewig. Ein drittel der Klasse hielten mehr oder weniger langweilige Vorträge über Wesen der Nacht und Sirius wünschte sich endlich zum Krankenflügel gehen zu können.

Kein weiterer Schüler wurde gebeten sein Wesen nicht vorzustellen und Sirius fragte gegen Ende der Stunde bei Remus noch ein Mal nach. „Was meinst du, ist der Hunting nen Werwolf oder warum wollte er nicht, dass ich darüber spreche?" Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stellte als Gegenfrage. „Gehen wir gleich gemeinsam zum Krankenflügel?" Sirius wunderte sich über Remus Verhalten, doch die Stunde endete gerade, also dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach.

* * *

Gemeinsam gingen Harvey, Sirius und Remus nach der Stunde zum Krankenflügel. Unter den forschenden Blicken von Madam Pomfrey setzten sie sich zu James um Peters Bett und fragten nach seinem Befinden. „Geht schon.", murmelte der Junge mit den hellbraunen Haaren und setzte sich etwas auf. „Madam Pomfrey sagt es wäre nur eine Gehirnerschütterung.", klärte James sie auf und zeigte auf ein leeres Fläschchen auf Peters Nachttisch. „Den Trank musste er schlucken und er soll über Nacht hier bleiben."

Harvey schaute Peter mitleidig an und entschuldigte sich: „Mensch Peter. Wir wollten nicht das dich die Slytherins angreifen. Hätten wir das gewusst, hätten wir sicher den Streich nicht gemacht." Er schaute zu Sirius, doch dieser nickte nicht, wie Harvey es erwartet hatte. „Nicht so schlimm. Der Streich war ja auch wirklich komisch.", gestand Peter mit einem krampfhaften Lächeln.

„Eben. Ich denke wir sollten es den Slytherins heim zahlen. Sie sollen lernen, dass sie sich nicht einfach an uns vergreifen können.", sagte Sirius und schaute in die Runde.

Remus und Harvey wirkten nicht gerade begeistert. Ganz im Gegenteil dazu wippte James auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Wäre ne klasse Sache. Machst du mit Peter?" Peter schaute James mit strahlenden Augen an. „Aber klar doch, wenn ich wieder ganz bin."

„Dann wäre das ja abgemacht.", stellte Sirius fest. „Na. Ich weiß nicht. Sollten wir es nicht lieber erst ein Mal sein lassen. Malfoy wird sicher nur darauf warten, um einen Grund zu haben zurück zu schlagen.", versuchte Harvey sich aus der Sache noch heraus zu winden. „Sollen wir ihn etwa mit dem hier durchkommen lassen?" James zeigte mit einem Wink zu Peters Kopf. Harvey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dass auch nicht. Aber glaubt ihr nicht wir nehmen uns da zu viel vor. Ich meine – er ist in der Siebten." Sein Mienenspiel verriet, dass er es nicht unbedingt darauf anlegte sich mit einem Siebtklässler zu duellieren. „Mag ja sein, aber wir sind zu fünft. Wenn Fabian noch mit macht sogar zu t." Harvey schaute auf den Boden. „Ich weiß nicht... ich halte nicht viel davon.", murmelte er nun schon etwas leiser. Er schaute zu Remus und hoffte von dieser Seite Beistand zu bekommen. Doch Remus schien dem Gespräch gar nicht mehr richtig zu verfolgen. „Hast du etwa Angst vor Malfoy?", fragte James mit einem leicht arroganten Unterton. Harvey wurde etwas rosa um die Nasenspitze und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Echt das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Du und Sirius, ihr habt doch erst mit den Streichen angefangen. Ganz schön feige, jetzt einfach gehen zu wollen.", stellte James fest und schaute noch ein Mal betont auf Peter. Harvey wurde noch eine Spur röter. „Aber ich wollte nur einen Scherz machen und nicht das sie uns gleich verhexen, wenn sie uns das nächste mal sehen."

Sirius gluckste auf. „Das war doch klar. Wir haben Malfoy vor der Schule bloß gestellt. Was schlimmeres gibt es für diese Reinblüteraffen doch nicht."

„Das war dir klar?", fragte Harvey mit einer Spur Verachtung in der Stimme. „Ich wollte mit dir einen Streich planen und nicht Slytherin gegen uns aufhetzten." Peter hielt sich wieder den Kopf und schaute kurz zum Büro von Madam Pomfrey. „Ich glaube ihr müsst leiser reden, sonst kommt sie sicher gleich raus und schickt euch fort.", versuchte er die beiden zu bremsen, doch Sirius lies sich nicht so schnell bremsen.

„Na aber hör mal, wenn ich so vor der Schule bloß gestellt werden würde, würde ich auch nicht einfach so zuschauen. Ich würde auch wissen wollen wer es war und es demjenigen heimzahlen." Sirius schaute Harvey durchdringend an. „Also ich halte davon nichts. Das würde nur zu einem Kleinkrieg zwischen uns und den Slytherins hinauslaufen. Das will ich nicht." Harvey stand auf und schaute zu James. „Willst du da wirklich mitmachen?", fragte er seinen besten Freund aus Kindertagen und hoffte, dass dieser sich jetzt endlich auf seine Seite stellen würde.

„Klar mach ich mit. Er hat einen meiner Freunde angegriffen. Ist doch egal wofür. Wenn ich von jemanden angegriffen werden würde, würde ich doch auch wollen, dass derjenige dafür bestraft wird." Harvey schnaubte und fuhrt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Ihr habt sie ja nicht mehr alle. Ihr seit doch nicht das Gesetzt. Es war ein Streich und er ist nicht gerade gut bei den Slytherins angekommen. Ich werde keinen mehr machen.", sagte er mit fester Stimme und drehte sich zum gehen um. Jetzt stand James auf und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. „Dann geh doch zu deinen Huffle-Freunden. Du bist nur zu feige dich gegen die Slytherins zu stellen!", erklärte er mit lauter Stimme und die Tür zum Büro von Madam Pomfrey flog auf. „Raus hier. Alle!", rief sie mit energischer Stimme. „Hier ist ein Krankenflügel und kein türkischer Basar. Hier wird nicht geschrien. Ihr Freund hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und braucht Ruhe und keine Horde aufgeblasener Affen."

Remus schnappte sich als Erster seine Tasche und folgte Harvey, der bereits draußen war. Sirius und James verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von Peter und gingen dann auch.

„Kein Wunder, dass er nicht in Gryffindor gelandet ist.", brüskierte sich James. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Turm. „So schlimm fand ich es jetzt nicht. Er möchte eben nicht mitmachen.", stellte Remus fest und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Heißt das etwa, du machst auch nicht mit?", fragte Sirius sofort nach und Remus schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein. Ich meine nur, dass Harvey vielleicht einfach nur den Streich nicht mitmachen wollte. Hat er ja erklärt. Er will keinen Kleinkrieg." James schnaubte auf und Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr seit auch nur zufrieden wenn man euch nach der Nase tanzt, oder?", stichelte er und die beiden Angesprochenen schauten schnell wo anders hin.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte Sirius. „Ich finde es nicht richtig, dass Harvey sich jetzt raus hält. Er ist immerhin zu mir gekommen und wollte den Streich durchziehen, da sollte er jetzt schon zu uns halten." Sie kamen an der Fetten Dame an und Remus sprach das Passwort: „Schokoladenplätzchen." Das Porträt schwang auf und die drei kletterten durch das Loch. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen redeten sich munter weiter. „Warum ist er eigentlich zu dir gekommen?", fragte James und lies sich auf den nächstbesten Sessel fallen.

„Na wegen dir. Und mir." Sirius setzte sich auf den Sessel rechts neben ihn. „Weil du meintest ich könnte nicht euer Freund sein, wenn ich nicht zu euch halten würde." James schluckte. Ihm schien es peinlich zu sein, dass das jetzt eher auf Harvey zutraf als auf Sirius. „Ach so.", sagte er nur kurz angebunden und schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

Schnell suchte er nach einem neuen Gesprächsthema und fragte daher: „Wie war der Unterricht?" Remus musste schmunzeln, denn das James nach dem Unterricht fragte passierte sonst nie.

„Langweilig. 8 haben ihre Wesen vorgestellt... Mich hatte er auch aufgerufen, aber über Werwölfe wollte er wohl nichts hören.", antwortete Sirius knapp und schaute dabei Remus an, der wieder merkwürdig steif auf seinem Sessel wurde. „Dafür hat Harvey über Vampire erzählt.", sprach Remus schnell weiter, um die entstandene Pause zu füllen. Doch James schien es weniger zu interessieren und er machte nur ein abfälliges: „Hmmh."

Sirius starrte Remus noch immer an. Remus rutschte auf dem Sessel ein Mal hin und her und kramte dann aus seiner Tasche ein altes Pergament. „Hier. Das wollte ich euch eigentlich mal zeigen wenn wir alle da sind.", fing er an und Sirius schaute nun doch auch mit auf das Pergament. „Aber vielleicht ist heute der richtige Zeitpunkt." Er breitete das Pergament aus und ließ den Jungs kurz Zeit, damit sie die Karte erkennen konnten.

„Wow. Das ist ja Hogwarts!", erkannte James recht schnell. „Woher hast du die?"

„Mein Vater hat sie mir gegeben. Allerdings sagt er, dass das längst nicht ganz Hogwarts ist." Die Drei hatten sich auf ihren Sesseln vorgebeugt und schauten die Karte genau an. „Schau mal es gibt dort eine Abkürzung zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Man die würde uns gut fünf Minuten Weg ersparen.", stellte Sirius fest und fuhr mit seinem Finger eine Linie nach.

„Echt toll. Den sollten wir unbedingt mal ausprobieren." Remus grinste. Es war gelungen die beiden auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Was man alles für Streiche damit anstellen kann...", fing James an zu träumen. Bald plauderten sie nur noch von Racheakten gegen die Slytherins und wie sie es Malfoy heimzahlen konnten. Remus beteiligte sich nur noch hin und wieder am Gespräch. Meistens starrte er zum Fenster und dachte über sich und seine neu gewonnenen Freunde nach.

* * *

'Klock' machte es am Fenster des Schlafsaals der Zweitklässler mitten in der Nacht, doch keiner der Jungen reagierte. Ein weiteres Mal pochte es gegen die Fensterscheibe und James, dessen Bett links neben dem Fenster stand, drehte sich murmelnd auf die andere Seite. Nun pochte es schon lauter gegen das Glas und Remus blinzelte kurz. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und der Junge schloss die Augen wieder. Sicher war es nur ein vorbeifliegender Ast gewesen...

'Klock, Klock', pochte es nun ein Drittes Mal und James erbarmte sich und kroch aus den weichen Federn. „Man wer schreibt denn so spät noch?", maulte er und öffnete einem alten Waldkauz das Fenster. Der Kauz hielt ihm den Fuß hin und James nahm ihm die Pergamentrolle ab. „Hättest ruhig die paar Stunden bis zum Frühstück warten können.", bluffte er den Vogel an und schloss hinter ihm das Fenster. Er schaute auf den Brief und stöhnte. „Sirius! Ey, Sirius aufwachen! So'n blöder Vogel hat grad einen Brief für dich hiergelassen."

Wenn er schon wach war, sollte Sirius es gefälligst auch sein. Er rüttelte am Körper seines Freundes und endlich machte dieser die Augen auf. Sirius packte James hart an der Hand und hätte ihn beinahe von den Füßen gerissen. „Pass doch auf, Man!", rief James und Sirius ließ ihn schnell wieder los. „Oh.. ja 'tschuldigung.", murmelte er nur und schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Warum machst du mich wach?", fragte er dann gähnend und setzte sich auf.

„Klappe!", maulte Remus aus dem dritten Bett und James grinste. „Hier ein Brief für dich."

Sirius nahm den Brief entgegen und seine Mine verdüsterte sich schlagartig. „Oh." James gähnte herzhaft und setzte sich einfach neben ihn. „Wie oh?", fragte er. „Von meinen Eltern.", sagte Sirius kalt und machte ihn auf. James lies sich nach hinten auf James Bett fallen und machte die Augen zu. „Was schreiben die dir denn mitten in der Nacht?"

Sirius antwortete nicht und James schaute zu ihm hoch. Der Junge neben ihm wirkte merkwürdig blass und der Daumen seiner linken Hand strich unablässig an seinen Fingern vorüber. James hatte dieses Verhalten schon öfter beobachtet und wusste, dass Sirius nervös war. „Wegen Malfoy?", fragte er nun schon etwas zaghafter nach und Sirius nickte nur schwach. Er blähte seine Nasenflügel ein Mal auf und faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen. „Vielleicht sollten wir den nächsten Streich doch lieber lassen?", fragte James ein drittes Mal und Sirius lachte bellend auf. „Und dann? Meinste dann schreiben sie mir nicht mehr so nette Gute-Nacht-Briefchen?", wollte Sirius wissen und James hielt lieber die Klappe. Der junge Black lies sich neben ihn in die Federn fallen und starrte auf den Baldachin über sich. Stolze Löwen waren darin eingenäht und Sirius musste unweigerlich grinsen. Löwen besser als Schlangen, dass stand fest.

„Du, Sirius.", sagte James nach einer Ewigkeit. Sirius brummte. „Was war eigentlich wirklich los. Im Sommer meine ich." Sirius schnaubte. „Du kannst ruhig mit mir drüber reden. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du nicht so denkst wie deine Familie.", versuchte James es weiter.

„Du weißt nichts, Potter.", murrte Sirius nur und James seufzte. „Warum willst du denn nicht drüber reden? Dich nervt es doch auch, dass Remus etwas vor uns verheimlicht. Aber du bist nicht gerade besser als er.", stellte James fest. Sirius setzte sich wieder auf. „Ich verheimliche nichts. Ich will nur nicht drüber reden. Du hast keine Ahnung was meine Familie ist und ich will nicht ständig an sie erinnert werden." Sirius stand auf und rüttelte an Remus. Dieser stöhnte genervt auf und drehte sich zu ihm „Wasn?", fragte er schläfrig. „Komm wir suchen nach der Küche, ich hab Hunger!"


	13. 13 Vollmond

Halli Hallo :)

Ich muss gestehen, ich war lange nicht mehr hier... aber jetzt bin ich es wieder und hier geht es auf alle Fälle weiter! Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet..

Lakritze: Danke für deinen lieben Review! Nein, den Brief gibt es leider nicht... Manchmal bin ich ganz froh nicht jeden Brief ausschreiben zu müssen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine^^

Dann bin ich mal gespannt wie euch das Kapitel gefällt =)

Lg Si

* * *

-13- Vollmond

Die Peitschende Weide auf dem Schlossgrund entschied eines Oktober Morgens, dass jetzt Herbst war und schüttelte sich das lose Blattwerk vom Geäst. Wie braune Schneeflocken fielen die Blätter zu Boden und bedeckten das kränklich wirkende Gras. Völlig kahl schlug der Baum nach einem vorbeifliegenden Vogel, der sich noch schnell aus seiner Reichweite zurückziehen konnte. Die Äste peitschten ins Leere und der Baum ließ sie wieder hängen.

Remus stand am Fenster seines Schlafsaales und schaute auf eben diesen Baum. Wie sehr er ihn hasste! Nicht unbedingt den Baum eher was er mit ihm verband. Es würde noch zwei Tage dauern, dann würden seine Freunde ihn wieder am Morgen fragen, was er sich dieses Mal für eine Ausrede ausdenken würde.

Ja genau: Welche Ausrede. Seinen Geschichten Glauben schenken? - Das taten sie schon lange nicht mehr. Selbst Peter war es schon spanisch vorgekommen und das sollte etwas heißen. Es machte eben etwas aus, wenn der nette Junge aus dem Schlafsaal ein Mal im Monat nicht da war. Spurlos verschwunden und noch dazu immer aussah als hätte er in der Nacht zu viele Gespenster gesehen. Zum Glück schien es den Rest der Schülerschaft nicht zu kümmern, dass er öfter im Unterricht fehlte als andere. Ein paar Slytherins hatten sich zwar über sein Gesundheitszustand lustig gemacht, doch das interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich. Die Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang, allen voran Abigail, versuchten ihm immer etwas mehr zu Essen zu geben. Sobald er zu einer Mahlzeit nicht erschien nahm die Gryffindor Äpfel oder ein belegtes Brot mit und gab es ihm am Anfang der nächsten Schulstunde. Der Wolf zerrte an seinen Kräften und daher wirkte er immer etwas unterernährt.

Remus lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas. Er hatte keine Bedenken, dass Abigail oder die Slytherins auf sein Geheimnis stoßen könnten. Die interessierten sich nicht genug für ihn, um Fragen zu stellen. Er hatte Angst davor, dass die Jungs es raus finden konnten. Allen voran Sirius. Dieser hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen ganz genau im Auge behalten. Hatte ihn sogar hin und wieder in die Bibliothek begleitet, nur um sich ihm gegenüber hin zu setzten und ihn anzustarren. Seit der Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ahnte Remus, dass der junge Black entweder bereits die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte, oder kurz davor stand. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an seine Eltern.

Würde er sie schon bald wiedersehen? Würde er schon bald den Heimweg für immer antreten? Was würde seine Mutter sagen, wenn sie ihn von der Schule verwiesen? Sein Dad würde ausflippen. Er würde noch am gleichen Tag zu Dumbledore gehen, dass stand fest. Remus seufzte. Doch was nützte das schon? Er war was er war und konnte es nicht ändern. Wenn Sirius es herausfand würde er es sicher an seine Eltern schreiben. Egal ob er sie nun mochte oder nicht. Wer wollte schon mit einem Werwolf in einem Schlafsaal schlafen? Wer wollte schon einen Werwolf zum Freund haben...

Remus hatte seit dieser verhängnisvollen Verteidigungsstunde eine neue Masche entwickelt. Er versuchte seine Freunde zu beschäftigen. Denn solange James, Sirius und Peter etwas planten, aus heckten oder suchten würden sie nicht über sein Geheimnis plaudern oder nachdenken. So versuchte er die Jungs nun auf Trab zu halten. Das alte Pergament seines Vaters half ihm hierbei ungemein.

Die meisten Geheimgänge die darauf verzeichnet waren hatten sie schon erkundet. Auch von dem mysteriösen Raum im siebten Stock hatte Remus schon erzählt und sie waren einige Male dort herumgeirrt. Bis jetzt hatten sie diesen Raum nicht gefunden. James hatte an seinen Vater geschrieben und ihn nach Geheimgängen ausgequetscht, doch die Antwort stand noch aus. Seit dem liefen sie fast jeden Abend nach Zapfenstreich durch Hogwarts und tasteten wie suchende Höhlenforscher nach neuen Türen und versteckten Gängen. Remus kam sich oft dabei sehr peinlich vor, wie sie da mit den Händen am kalten Stein entlang tasteten wie Blinde.

Remus nickte sich zu. Ja, er musste sich etwas neues einfallen lassen um die Jungs bei Laune zu halten. Sonst würde Sirius sicher früher oder später seine Vermutungen mit James teilen. Und zu Zweit würden sie sein kleines Geheimnis sicher schnell lösen. Er stieß sich vom Fenster ab und drehte sich zur Tür um.

„Na denkst du dir ne neue Ausrede aus?", fragte Sirius grinsend und traf unabsichtlich ins Schwarze. Remus stand etwas peinlich berührt vor ihm und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht machst du das dieses Mal für mich", versuchte er es Mal auf eine andere Art. Sirius grinste noch ein bisschen stärker. „Ich muss schon sagen, du machst mich wirklich neugierig. Aber ich kann Geheimnisse verstehen." Remus nickte leicht. Er hatte das Gespräch zwischen James und Sirius des Nachts sehr wohl gehört und sich seinen Teil dazu gedacht. „Dann können wir ja beide so tun als hätten wir keine, denn ich kenn jemanden der das mit Geheimnissen unter Freunden nicht versteht." Sirius lies sich auf sein Bett fallen und schaute rüber zu James Bett. „Dann solltest du langsam mal von den kranken Verwandten weg kommen. Hast du keine Haustiere?", fragte er und lachte auf. _Haustiere... was für eine Ironie. Ich hab nen Wolf.,_ dachte Remus sich und musste doch etwas grinsen. „Gut dann eben Haustiere.", stimmte er Sirius zu.

* * *

_Der Morgen ist immer das Schlimmste_, stellte Remus fest. Er saß seinen Freunden gegenüber und James beäugte ihn missmutig. „Dein Hund?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue gefährlich nach oben. „Ja nee, ist klar." Er schnaubte verächtlich und nahm sich noch ein Brötchen. „Mein Fisch ist auch letzte Woche gestorben, aber mich lässt Dumbledore nicht mal eben heim." Seine Stimme tropfte nur so vor Ironie. Peter beobachtete Remus auch ganz genau und versuchte James nach zu eifern. „Ich geh später auch mal eben zu MacGonagall und sag ihr das ich nach Hause muss. Meine Eule hat nämlich einen gebrochenen Flügel." Niemand lachte und Peter konzentrierte sich daher wieder aufs Essen.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Lasst ihn doch. Er wird uns eh nicht sagen, was wirklich los ist." Remus wandte sich mit einem dankenden Blick an Sirius und hoffte, dass er es nicht all zu bald heraus finden würde. Er musste James allerdings zustimmen die Idee mit dem Hund war noch blöder gewesen, als die Ausreden mit seiner kranken Tante.

Auch James folgte Remus Blick. „Weißt du es?", fragte er ihn und stocherte mit seiner Gabel im Rührei herum. Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß nur, dass man über mache Sachen nicht reden will." James schnaubte wieder sein typisches Schnauben und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ja gesellt euch nur zusammen. Ihr seit mir echt tolle Freunde. Geheimniskrämer...", grummelte er vor sich hin. Remus schluckte ein Mal kräftig. Er wollte gerne der Freund bleiben, kein Geheimniskrämer sein, doch was blieb ihm schon übrig?

Professor MacGonagall kam am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei und James hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Professor?", rief er ihr entgegen und die drahtige Frau drehte sich zu ihm um. „Mr. Potter?", fragte sie mit einer Spur Neugierde in der Stimme. „Warum darf Remus hier wegen seinem Hund nach Hause?", fragte er und schaute dabei zu Remus. Dieser wurde puterrot und starrte auf sein Brot vor sich. Es war mit einer dicken Scheibe Käse belegt. „Nun Mr. Potter. Ich vermute, dass Sie das nichts angeht. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind. Mr. Lupin würden sie mir bitte folgen." Remus schaute etwas gehetzt auf und nickte dann schnell. Sein Frühstück ließ er stehen und dackelte der Frau hinterher. Hunger hatte er eh keinen. Der Wolf in ihm regte sich leicht und behauptete das Gegenteil, doch Remus musste diesem Drang noch nicht nachgeben.

„Super gemacht, James. Jetzt wird er auch noch von MacGonagall eskortiert." James zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zu Sirius rüber. „Wenn er nicht sagen will, was wirklich los ist." Mehr konnte Remus nicht mehr hören, denn sie passierten gerade die Tür zur Eingangshalle.

* * *

Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors hatte einen schnellen Schritt an den Tag gelegt und Remus musste beinahe rennen um mit ihr mithalten zu können. Sie öffnete ihm die Tür zu ihrem Büro und nickte ihm zu, dass er sich setzten sollte. „Ihr Hund, Mr. Lupin? Wollen sie unbedingt, dass es herauskommt?", fragte sie etwas spitz und Remus schaute auf seine Schuhe. „Sie sind doch sonst nicht so auf den Kopf gefallen und Ihnen ist sicher auch schon aufgefallen, dass Ihre Freunde nicht gerade die Dümmsten sind. Mr. Potter und Mr. Black werden, wenn Sie so weiter machen, sehr schnell hinter Ihr Problem kommen." Remus schluckte und nickte. „Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich ihnen sagen soll.", gestand er kleinlaut.

„Nun wenn sie es nicht weiter mit solch komischen Ausreden versuchen wollen, wie wäre es da mit der Wahrheit?", fragte die Frau nach und schob ihm eine Dose Kekse zu. „Bedienen Sie sich ruhig. Sie sehen blass aus."

Remus schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „Wahrheit?", fast hätte er gelacht, doch Prof. MacGonagall sah nicht aus als fände sie das Thema zum Lachen. Klar er würde seinen Freunden mal eben auf die Nase binden, dass er ein Mal im Monat zum Monster wurde. Besonders Peter würde wahrscheinlich sofort reiß aus nehmen.

„Nun ich denke zumindest Mr. Potter würde nicht so wild auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren. Ich befürchte eher er fände es interessant einen wie Sie als Freund zu haben." Remus starrte sie weiterhin an. „Nun Mr. Lupin es liegt ganz an Ihnen. Entweder Sie benutzten ihren Kopf und denken sich in Zukunft etwas besseres aus, oder Sie sagen es. Mit solch flachen Ausreden werden Sie die beiden nicht mehr lange abspeisen können. Und ich möchte nicht, dass mich ab morgen wilde Briefe von Eltern erreichen, die aus irgendwelchen sinnlosen Gründen ihre Kinder für einen Nacht daheim haben wollen."

Sie rückte die Keksdose noch ein Stückchen näher an Remus und nickte ihm auffordert zu. Remus nahm sich einen und sie lächelte fast ein bisschen. „Es gibt auch Menschen die glauben an das Gute, Mr. Lupin. Nicht jeder wird sie für ihre Problem verachten. Wäre ihre Lage so aussichtslos hätte Prof. Dumbledore sie nicht hier her kommen lassen.", erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und er hätte ihr zu gerne geglaubt.

* * *

Sirius kam gähnend in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herunter und ließ sich auf den Sessel neben Abigail fallen. „Morgen.", murmelte er noch total verschlafen und starrte auf das Mädchen neben sich. Abi saß in mitten von Pergamentrollen und Büchern, hatte eine Feder in der Hand und ihr Gesicht leicht verzerrt. Sie nickte nur stumm und glitt mit ihrem Finger über eine Zeile in einem Buch. Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Wir haben nicht ein Mal sieben Uhr. Und es ist Samstag." Seine Stimme klag vorwurfsvoll. „Und du sitzt hier ernsthaft über deinen Aufgaben?!"

Abigail schaute zu ihm hoch. „Nicht jeder ist so gut wie du im Unterricht. Ich muss dafür etwas tun.", erklärte sie leicht schnippisch und Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was hab ich dir denn getan?", fragte er vorsichtig. Abigail war eigentlich immer sanftmütig und erhob nur in äußersten Notfällen die Stimme. Sie war die Gute. „Du hast meinen Bruder beleidigt.", sagte sie kühl und schaute wieder auf ihr Buch. Sirius lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss kurz die Augen. Daher wehte der kühle Wind also.

Harvey Bagshot hatte seit ihrem kleinen Streit im Krankenflügel nicht mehr mit ihnen geredet. Die Vier hatte das nicht weiter gekümmert. Sie hatten genug mit sich selbst zu tun und mit den kleinen Streichen, die sie Malfoy alle noch spielen wollten. „Ich hab ihn nicht beleidigt, wir sind nur anderer Meinung.", stellte er nun fest. Von Abigail hörte er ein räuspern und er machte die Augen wieder auf. „Ach ja, also ist es keine Beleidigung wenn ich jemanden als Feigling bezeichne und ihm auf die Nase binde, dass er deshalb nach Hufflepuff gekommen ist?", fragte sie spitz und ihre Stimme wurde enorm hoch.

_Meine Güte, was ist denn mit der los?_, dachte sich Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na aber es stimmt doch. Er will sich nicht gegen Malfoy auflehnen weil er Angst hat. Also ist er feige.", erklärte Sirius als wäre Abi eine sechsjährige, die das Wort feige noch nicht kannte. „Ihr seid so was von arrogant.", grummelte sie und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?", wollte Sirius genervt wissen. „Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit. Wenn ich vor den Slytherins Angst habe, mache ich keine Steiche mit ihnen... Und wenn ich welche mache, habe ich keine Angst. Deshalb bin ich doch nicht arrogant."

Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren starrte Sirius missmutig an. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung wie du manchmal wirkst, oder? Wenn du mit James am Tisch sitzt und Peter irgendwelche Bären aufbindest? Wenn ihr euch über Remus lustig macht, weil er krank aussieht... oder wenn du dich über meinen Bruder lustig machst, weil er in Hufflepuff ist. Ich dachte wirklich du wärst ein netter Kerl. Du würdest nur etwas brauchen bis du mit uns warm wirst. Aber jetzt wünschte ich mir, ich hätte dich nie angesprochen."

Diese ganzen Anschuldigungen waren Sirius dann doch etwas zu viel. Er setzte sie auf und seine Miene verdunkelte sich. „Ach ja, ich mach mich also über deinen Bruder lustig, ja? Und was war dann, als er zu mir ins Abteil gekommen ist und von mir verlangt hat einen Streich gegen die Slytherins aus zu hecken, damit ich es wert bin euer Freund zu sein?", zischte er ihr entgegen und sie wurde leicht rosa um die Nasenspitze. „Er wollte dich bei James eben wieder gut stellen.", kommentierte sie. Ihre Arme hatte sie vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wieder gut stellen? Ach ja stimmt, es ist ja die Aufgabe der Bagshots sich überall in fremde Angelegenheiten zu mischen... Das könnt ihr halt am besten. Rum schnüffeln und dann blöde Kommentare abgeben. Aber stell dir vor Abigail. Du und dein Bruder haben keine Ahnung was mit mir ist oder war. Ihr habt nicht das Recht dazu mich bei jemanden wieder gut zu stellen, dass kann ich schon selbst. Und wenn ihr so was schon macht, dann seit wenigstens später nicht zu feige und zieht die Sache ganz durch." Abigail nahm ihre Sachen und drehte sich von ihm weg. „Mein Bruder ist nicht feige!", rief sie noch ein Mal und verschwand dann aus dem Porträtloch. Sirius schnaubte. Was für ein herrlicher Samstagmorgen!

Er drehte sich missmutig zum Fenster und starrte auf den langsam hell werdenden Himmel. Die Sonne würde sicher gleich über dem dunklen See auftauchen und das Schloss in ihr warmes Licht tauchen. Der Mond ging gerade über den Baumwipfeln des dunklen Waldes unter. Eine matte helle Scheibe mit ein paar dunklen Flecken. Sirius machte die Augen zu. Er überlegte gerade ob er noch ein Mal ins Bett gehen sollte. Vielleicht würde er sich beim nächsten Aufstehen besser fühlen. Doch es hatte einen Grund warum Sirius hier unten saß. Er wollte auf jemanden warten. Auf Remus.

Bis jetzt hatte er nie mitbekommen wann der Junge mit dem aschblonden Haar wieder auftauchte. Er ging zum Fenster und legte seinen Kopf auf die Hände. Die Schlossgründe waren mit Nebelschwaden überzogen. Sirius konnte nicht mal erkennen, wo der Weg entlang ging, der zu den Gewächshäusern am Hang führte. Er dachte an das eben geführte Gespräch und ärgerte sich wieder über Abigails Reaktion. Er war doch nicht arrogant! Klar hin und wieder verarschten sie Peter ganz gerne. Aber er eignete sich auch so gut dafür. Sie meinten es ja auch nicht böse...

Letztens hatte Sirius ihm von Werwölfen erzählt und warum Prof. Hunting wohl nicht wollte, dass er etwas über sie im Unterricht erzählte. Peter war kreidebleich geworden, als Sirius ihm mitteilte, dass er glaube der Lehrer höchstpersönlich sei ein Werwolf. James hatte gelacht und Peter auf die Schulter geklopft, der prompt zusammen gezuckt war. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Peter. Wir passen nächsten Vollmond auf dich auf!", hatte er dem molligen Jungen versichert.

Sirius betrachtete den Vollmond und musste Grinsen. Mit James konnte man wirklich eine Menge Spaß haben. Das hätte er vor einem Jahr nicht glauben können. Auch Remus war echt okey. Er war ruhiger, doch fast für jeden Spaß zu haben. Wenn er nur nicht ständig krank wäre. Ein Mal im Monat war schon enorm viel, fand Sirius.

Der Mond war nun nicht mehr zu sehen und Sirius blinzelte ein Mal. Warum er gerade in diesem Moment auf den Zusammenhang kam, wusste er später nicht mehr. Der fehlende Vollmond, Peters Angst vor Werwölfen und das monatliche Fehlen von Remus machte auf ein Mal Sinn. Sirius zog die Luft scharf in die Lungen und seine Augen weitete sich. Es war nicht Prof. Hunting, der nicht wollte, dass man über Werwölfe sprach. Es war Remus.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Remus ein Werwolf? Welcher Vollidiot kam auf die absurde Idee einen Werwolf nach Hogwarts zu lassen? Wussten sie etwa nicht wie gefährlich so ein Tier war? Ein Werwolf... Ein Wesen der Nacht. Ein Biss und ein unschuldiges Leben war zu Ende. Sie waren zum töten da. Viel zu schnell, als das ein Schüler sich gegen sie wehren konnte. Viel zu stark, als das ein Schüler etwas gegen sie ausrichten konnte. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hoch als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er in einem Raum mit solch einer Kreatur schlief. Bett an Bett, keine zwei Meter Abstand zu einem Werwolf.

Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Märchen seiner Großmutter, an das schreckliche Bild in 'Wesen der Nacht' aus der Bibliothek. Er schüttelte kräftig den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Dumbledore würde nie einen Werwolf nach Hogwarts lassen... wenn das herauskommen würden. Die Eltern der Mitschüler würden auf die Barrikaden gehen. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter erschien vor seinem Inneren Auge. Die Haare zu einem strengen Dutt zusammen gemacht, die Arme wild gestikulieren. _„Dreckige Kreaturen..."_, brüllte sie in seinem Kopf.

Nein, eine dreckige Kreatur war Remus nicht. Er war einfach nur ein Junge. Ein kleiner Junge mit einem Problem. Ein kleiner Junge mit einem haarigen Problem. Ein kleiner Junge mit einem großen, haarigen Problem. Ein kleiner, netter Junge mit einem großen, haarigen Problem. Sein Freund.

Sirius setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und starrte auf die Rückwand des Porträts der fetten Dame. Das Bild sah von hinten seltsam schäbig aus und war mit einem roten Tuch verkleidet worden. An den Seiten hingen zwei goldene Kerzenhalte, die den Ausgang zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit erhellten. Die Flammen der weißen Kerzen flackerten leicht.

Kein Wunder, dass Remus nicht wollte, dass man hinter sein Geheimnis kam. Wenn bereits er so reagierte, dachte Sirius sich, dann würde Peter sicher reiß aus nehmen. Sirius hielt sich für mutig und tapfer und daher kam ihm nicht in den Kopf, dass dies ganze eventuell gar nichts mit Mut zu tun hatte. Für Sirius war klar, wer mit einem Werwolf befreundet war musste unheimlich mutig sein. Seine Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben. Er war ein wahrer Gryffindor. Er stand zu seinen Freunden, egal wie viel Mut ihm das kosten würde.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zum Grimmauldplatz und zu seinen Eltern. Er grinste. Sie würden ausflippen, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnten. Er erinnerte sich an das wutverzerrte Gesicht von James. _"Aber einen Freund verleugnet man nicht."_, hallte die Stimme seines Freundes in seinem Kopf wieder. Jetzt erst verstand er was James ihm damit sagen wollte. Freunde mussten zueinander stehen, egal was das für einen selbst bedeutete. Sie mussten zusammen halten.

Noch immer war sich Sirius nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob er mit seiner Vermutung wirklich richtig lag. Ein Werwolf in Hogwarts schien ihm doch sehr fantastisch. Er konnte nicht recht glauben, dass Prof. Dumbledore das wirklich erlauben würde, egal wie verrückt der alte Kauz auch war. Doch falls sich diese Vermutung bestätigen würde, würde er zu Remus halten. Er war sein Freund.

Das Portärt schwang auf und Remus kletterte hindurch. Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine Augen lagen merkwürdig tief in den Höhlen und wurden von dunklen Ringen noch betont. Seine Gesicht sah eher aus wie altes Pergament. Eine tiefe Schramme zierte seine rechte Wange und an der Nase klebte noch etwas Blut. Es schien so als würde es ihm die letzte Kraft rauben in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu klettern. Schlapp stapfte er die paar Meter in den Raum herein und lies dabei seine Schultern hängen wie ein begossener Pudel. Er zog ein Mal geräuschvoll seine Nase hoch und schaute dann hoch. Als er Sirius erkannte setzte er einen panischen Blick auf. „Guten Morgen, Remus.", sagte Sirius vorsichtig. „Wie geht es deinem Hund?"


	14. 14 Man kann nur auf 1 Hochzeit tanzen

-14- Man kann nur auf einer Hochzeit tanzen...

Vier ausgelassene Gryffindors saßen am Frühstück und futterten als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Peter hatte noch immer das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und nahm sich gleich noch ein Brötchen. „Einfach cool diese Karte.", sagte er und seine Augen funkelten vor lauter Begeisterung. „Oh Ja, sag deinem alten Herrn in den Ferien, er hat unseren Schulalltag gerettet. Stellt euch nur vor, wie langweilig es ohne die ganzen Gänge wäre.", stimmte James Peter zu und füllte sein Glas ein weiteres Mal mit Kürbissaft. Gestern Nacht hatten sie endlich den Eingang zum Hort der Schlangen gefunden. Auf der Karte, die Remus zum Sommerende von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, war nur grob eingezeichnet, wo sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins eventuell befinden könnte. Doch die Vier hatten nach nächtelangem Suchen endlich Erfolg gehabt.

„Jetzt können wir es Malfoy richtig heimzahlen. Ich bin ja für die Stinkbomben.", erklärte Sirius und nahm James den Kürbissaft aus der Hand. Remus grinste spitzbübisch. „Na vielleicht schaffen wir es ja den Eingang so zu präparieren, dass die nicht mehr raus kommen." James und Sirius fingen an zu lachen. „Remus Lupin. Und ich dachte immer nur du wärst ein Streber.", kommentierte Peter. Der angesprochene zog die Schultern hoch und grinste seine Freunde an. Er war glücklich. Sirius hatte bis jetzt anscheinend noch nicht herausgefunden, dass er ein Werwolf war und James und Peter freuten sich einfach nur über die vielen, lustigen Ideen die ihr Freund hatte. Es klappte alles so wie er sich das vorstellte. Nur hin und wieder konnte er erkennen, dass Sirius ihn von der Seite her betrachtete. Und dann lief es ihm immer kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Gut. Remus und Peter gucken nach einem passenden Zaubern und ich und James schlüpfen raus und kaufen bei Zonko ein paar Stinkbomben.", erklärte Sirius die nächsten Schritte. Keiner widersprach ihm, denn er teilte sie richtig zu. Peter war der ängstlichste der kleinen Bande und daher besser bei Remus in der Bibliothek aufgehoben und James war viel zu unruhig, um nach einem Zauber zu suchen. Sirius sowieso. „Alles klar, bis heute Abend müssten wir dann alles zusammen haben!", stellte James fest und nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft. Dann wurde das Thema plötzlich fallen gelassen, denn Abigail setzte sich neben Peter und bediente sich an am Obstsalat.

„Und welchen Streich plant ihr gerade?", fragte sie die vier missmutig, schaute allerdings nicht von den in Soße schwimmenden Birnen und Äpfeln hoch. Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Na da ist heute aber mal wieder jemand gut gelaunt."

Das Rauschen der vielen Eulen, die in diesem Moment in die Große Halle flogen, unterbrach ihr Gespräch. James hielt nach seiner Schleiereule Ausschau, denn er wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort seines Vaters. „Mensch, wo der bloß wieder steckt.", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst. Charlus Potter arbeitete in der Aurorenzentrale und war daher beruflich oft für ein paar Tage oder Wochen nicht erreichbar. Zum Leidwesen seiner Mutter.

Remus fing den Tagespropheten geschickt aus der Luft und verschwand für die nächste halbe Stunde hinter der Zeitung. Peters kleiner Kauz landete vor ihm und keuchte etwas. Er hielt ein kleines Päckchen, welches gegenüber seiner Größe riesig erschien, krampfhaft mit seinen Krallen fest und starrte Peter vorwurfsvoll an. „Na gib schon her, Mr. Mumpel.", befahl er dem Tier und Mr. Mumpel ließ das Päckchen los. Es enthielt (wie jeden Sonntag) eine kleine Ladung Kekse. Mrs. Pettigrew glaubte wohl ihr kleiner Sohn würde hier verhungern.

Nur Sirius schaute nicht nach oben und erschreckte sich daher, als ein würdevoller Steinkauz vor ihm landete. Er streckte ihm das rechte Beinchen entgegen und wartete darauf, dass ihm der Brief aus den Krallen genommen wurde. Sirius schaute die Eule verwundert an. „Du musst dich verflogen haben.", sagte er etwas kühl. James schaute auf den Brief. „Nein, da steht Sirius drauf." Sein Freund kräuselte die Stirn. Er nahm den Brief und die Eule verschwand. „Komisch, er ist nicht von meinen Eltern und wohl auch sonst von keinem Familienmitglied. Die würde doch nicht den ehrenvollen Namen Black vergessen..." James grinste. Sirius machte den Brief auf und James schaute ihm über die Schulter.

„Andromeda ist doch deine Cousine oder?", fragte er, doch Sirius las noch.

_Lieber Sirius,_

_Ich habe seit dem Sommer nichts mehr von dir gehört. Geht es dir gut? Ich hoffe es doch. Ich wohne seit Mitte September auch in London. Allerdings nicht im Grimmauldplatz, falls du das denkst, sondern in einer kleinen Wohnung in der Nähe der Winkelgasse. Mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Ich bin nur etwas nervös._

_Sirius, ich schreib dir aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund. Ich werde in zwei Wochen heiraten. Ich möchte dich hiermit zu meiner Hochzeit einladen und hoffe, dass du kommen kannst. Allerdings sollte ich dich vorwarnen. Ich werde (wie du dir eventuell schon denken kannst) Ted Tonks heiraten und unsere Familie wird das sicher nicht gut heißen. Falls es dir zu riskant ist zu kommen, kann ich es gut verstehen._

_Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder,_

_Liebe Grüße_

_deine Cousine Andromeda Black_

„Ja, dass war sie.", bestätigte Sirius nickend und Peter schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Wie das war sie? Wie kann man denn den Titel Cousine abgesprochen bekommen?" James schaute Sirius ebenfalls merkwürdig von der Seite her an. „Sie wird einen Tonks heiraten.", erklärte er, doch die Mienen seiner Freunde erhellten sich nicht, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. „Er ist kein Reinblut.", gestand er leiser. James bekam große Augen. „Und dann schmeißt deine Familie sie raus, oder was?" Er schnaubte verächtlich. Remus wurde merkwürdig blass.

Wenn Sirius jemanden nicht mehr als Familienmitglied betitelte der nur ein Halbblut heiratete, wie würde er dann ihn betiteln, wenn er herausfand was er war. Er biss schnell von seinem Brot ab, doch das flaue Gefühl im Magen wollte nicht so einfach verschwinden. „Klar. Alles was nicht nach deren Nase tanzt wird aussortiert." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Für ihn schien das alles ganz normal zu sein. „Man würd ich gerne auf die Hochzeit gehen..." Er seufzte und schaute noch ein Mal auf den Brief vor sich. „Warum machst du es nicht?", fragte Abigail.

Sirius wandte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Na Bagshot mal wieder am schnüffeln?", fragte er zynisch. Sie murrte kurz und stand auf. „Mädchen.", grummelte der junge Black zum Abschied und sah ihr hinterher. Dann wandte er sich wieder den Jungs zu. Diese schauten ihn fragend an. „Na, Dumbledore wird mir wohl kaum erlauben ein Wochenende früher in die Ferien abzuhauen. Und meine Eltern würden mich sicher köpfen, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass ich da hingehe."

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum denn? Sie hat dich immerhin eingeladen. Und Prof. Dumbledore ist wirklich nett. Sicher macht er mal ne Ausnahme." Peter kicherte leicht. „Du musst es ja wissen." Remus wurde sofort puterrot und nahm sich schnell ein weiteres Brot. „Weil sie ein Halbblut heiratet. Man muss man euch das wirklich erklären. Sie sind eben so... sie stehen auf ihren Blutsstatus und wer sich ihnen nicht anpasst..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und drehte sich zum Slytherintisch um.

„Narzissa, Liebes!", rief er quer durch die Halle. Die blonde Siebtklässlerin schaute auf. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich, als sie merkte wer sie gerufen hatte. „Hast du mal wieder etwas von deiner lieben Schwester gehört?", brüllte Sirius weiter und Narzissa wurde rot. Sie sprang auf als wäre sie von der Tarantel gestochen worden und eilte auf Sirius zu.

„Was weißt du?", zischte sie ihn an, als sie vor den Gryffindors zum Stehen kam. „Ach, gibt es etwa was, dass man wissen sollte?", fragte er und lehnte sich über den Brief zu ihr rüber. Sie schaute ihn durchdringend an und erkannte das Pergament. Mit einem Ruck hatte sie es in der Hand und überflog die Zeilen. „Das wagt sie nicht...", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Remus wäre fast aufgestanden und hätte ihr einen Platz angeboten. Sie sah doch recht bekümmert aus, als sie die Zeilen ein zweites Mal las. „Ich denke das wird sie.", erklärte Sirius hart und beobachtete das Mienenspiel seiner Cousine. Diese Schluckte und warf den Brief weg als würde er böse Brandblasen auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen. „Du solltest da nicht hingehen, Sirius.", erklärte sie spitz und ging.

* * *

James hatte die Karte von Remus offen auf den Boden gelegt und beugte sich mit Sirius über die Linien. „Hier muss doch dieser blöde Gang irgendwo sein. Er ist ganz deutlich hier eingezeichnet. So ein Mist, dass die Karte uns nicht sagen kann, wo wir lang müssen." Sirius gluckste. „Das wärs ja. Wenn jemand anderes sie dann finden würde, hätte er gleich unser gesammelte Wissen, ohne etwas dafür gemacht zu haben." James schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Stimmt. Aber man könnte sie doch mit unsichtbarer Tinte schreiben, oder so was..." So richtig kannte er sich in dem Fach nicht aus. Aber wenn man Remus davon berichtete, würde er sicher eine Möglichkeit finden.

Jetzt hatten sie allerdings ein anderes Problem. Sie suchten verzweifelt nach dem Ausgang aus Hogwarts. In der Karte war ein Weg verzeichnet, der in Hogsmead zu enden schien. Da Zweitklässler nicht nach Hogsmead durften und schon gar nicht an Wochenenden an denen ein Hogsmeadbesuch nicht vorgesehen war, wollten Sirius und James durch den Geheimgang das Schloss verlassen. Dies gestaltete sich leider als sehr schwierig.

„Vielleicht fragen wir mal ein paar der Porträts...", überlegte Sirius laut und drehte sich zu einem weißbärtigem Mann um. „Hey Sie. Kennen sie einen Eingang zu einem Geheimgang hier im dritten Stock?", fragte er ihn. Der Mann schaute ihn missmutig an und gähnte. „Junge. Das besondere an Geheimgängen ist, dass sie geheim sind." Sirius ließ die Schultern hängen und drehte sich wieder zu James um. Dieser kicherte. „Scheint nicht zu klappen, was?"

„Dann schlag du doch was besseres vor!", schimpfte Sirius gleich los. James erhob sich und faltete die Karte wieder zusammen. „Vielleicht schicken wir Zonks einfach einen Brief und bitten sie uns eine Ladung Stinkbomben zu schicken." Der junge Black zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Klar und das Geld?", fragte er nach. „Das legen wir in den Umschlag..."

Sirius kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und da ihm nichts besseres dazu einfiel, stiegen die beiden Jungen hoch zur Eulerei.

Hier oben war es recht zugig und James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Wild pfiff durch die vielen Löcher und von überall hörte man leises Schuhuhen. Sirius pfiff ein Mal auf seinen Fingern und ein Waldkauz kam majestätisch herunter gesegelt. Er lies sich auf seiner rechten Schulter nieder und streckte fachmännisch sein rechtes Bein vor. James erkannte die Eule, die Sirius eines Nachts einen Brief seiner Eltern gebracht hatte. „Wusste gar nicht, dass es deine Eule ist.", meinte James. Sirius band ihr den Brief mit einer nett formulierten Bestellung für Zonkos ans Bein. „Meine Eltern meinen wohl ich würde ihnen schreiben..." Die beiden grinsten. Sie schauten der Eule nach, wie sie über den See flog und bald nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Bald sind wieder Weihnachtsferien.", begann James über ein Thema zu sprechen, welches sie seit Tagen versuchten zu vermeiden. Sirius murrte, wie er es erwartet hatte. „Bleibst du dieses Jahr wieder hier?", fragte James vorsichtig nach. Er hatte mit seinen Eltern ausgemacht, dass er sich erst kurzfristig entscheiden wollte. Abigail hatte ihn gestern Abend gefragt, da die Bagshots wieder in Hogwarts blieben, doch James hatte nur herumgedruckst. Er konnte zur Zeit mit Harvey nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Dieser war ihm noch immer böse, wegen der Sache mit Malfoy und James wollte nicht zugeben, dass er da vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert hatte.

Und sowieso machte er zur Zeit viel lieber etwas mit Sirius. „Ich denke ich muss nach Hause.", sagte der Junge neben ihm kühl und James erkannte, wie der rechte Daumen wieder über seine Finger strich. „Du könntest auch mit zu mir kommen. Meine Eltern würden sich sicher freuen...", schlug James vor. Sirius lachte wieder auf. So wie er es immer tat, wenn James einen Vorschlag machte, der für die Familie Black nicht in die Tüte kam. „Klar, meine Eltern würden sich sicher auch riesig freuen.", betonte Sirius mit vor Ironie tropfender Stimme. James schaute aus dem Fenster. „Ich mein ja nur."

Sirius drehte sich zu James und schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Langsam müsstest du doch begriffen haben, dass ich darüber nicht gerne rede, oder Potter? Lass das Thema einfach." James zuckte zurück, als Sirius ihn wieder mit Nachnamen ansprach und schaute ihm hinterher, als er die Eulerei im Stechschritt verließ. Er schnaubte. Diesem Black konnte man auch wirklich nicht helfen. Geheimniskrämer was er war.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen versprach ein ganz besonderer zu werden. Die Wolken hingen tief über dem Schloss und es fing an zu schneien. Viele Schüler tummelten sich noch vor dem Frühstück draußen herum, um den ersten Schnee im Jahr begrüßen zu können. Endlich hatten sie das elende Regenwetter des Novembers überstanden.

Auch Peter wäre gerne eine Runde nach draußen gegangen, doch seine Freunde waren allesamt schlecht gelaunt, da wollte er nicht dazwischen funken. Remus schien es wieder nicht besonders gut zu gehen, weshalb er eher in Tagträumen hing als sich mit seinen Freunden zu beschäftigen. James war schlecht gelaunt, weil Sirius ihn ignorierte und Sirius war schlecht gelaunt, weil bald Ferien waren. Kaum saßen sie am Frühstückstisch kamen auch schon die Eulen herein geflogen. Wieder bekam Sirius einen Brief, diesmal schien er allerdings nicht überrascht zu sein.

„War ja klar.", kommentierte er den großen Vogel und machte missmutig den Brief vom Bein ab. Peter saß heute neben ihm, da James und er nicht miteinander redeten, und schaute daher über seine Schulter. „Was willst du? Noch nichts von Postgeheimnis gehört?", motzte Sirius auch schon gleich los und Peter lies sich schnell wieder auf seinen Hintern fallen. Er murmelte etwas von „James hat gestern auch...", doch er kam nicht ein Mal zum Ende seines Satzes. „Gestern war es was anders."

Remus schaute zu Sirius rüber und schenkte ihm einen der Blicke die James sonst immer mit dem: „Wir benehmen uns ja schon Mr. Lupin.", kommentierte. Heute fiel das jedoch ins Wasser. Sirius blickte stumm auf die Zeilen und legte das Pergament dann vor Peter hin. „Hier bevor du vor Neugierde stirbst." Ohne etwas zu sagen las der Junge die Zeilen.

_An Sirius Black,_

_Wie du sicher bereits weißt wird Andromeda demnächst ein Schlammblut heiraten. Hiermit verbieten wir dir auf ihrer Hochzeit zu gehen. Die Familie Black hat mit ihr nichts mehr zu tun und daher du auch nicht. Denke an den letzten Brief und erinnere dich, was dir blüht, sieht man dich doch auf dieser Veranstaltung._

_Wir erwarten dich zu Ferienbeginn am Bahnhof in Kings Cross. Dein Onkel Cygnus wird dich mitnehmen._

_Toujours Pur_

_Orion & Walburga Black_

Vorsichtig schaute er zu Sirius auf. „Was bedeutet Toujoos Pur?", fragte er und sprach es völlig falsch aus. Sirius stöhnte und Remus kam ihm zur Hilfe. „Toujours Pur ist französisch und bedeutet immer rein, oder stets rein. Ich schätze das ist der Wahlspruch der Familie Black, oder?" Er blickte zu Sirius der nur knapp nickte. „Stets rein?", fragte Peter weiter und Sirius schien der Kragen zu platzten. „Ja, Peter. Stets rein. Reinblüter.", bluffte er ihn an.

„Mensch komm mal wieder runter Sirius!", schaltete sich endlich James ein. Peter beobachtete wie Sirius sich langsam wieder auf seinen Teller konzentrierte und ihn aus dem Blickfeld nahm. Remus warf Peter einen Blick zu und er versuchte ihn zu beherzigen. _Lieber heute keine Fragen mehr an Black_, nahm sich der Junge vor.

Remus schien nach dem kleinen Stimmungstief von Sirius wieder ganz da zu sein. Er schaute zu James und fragte ihn ob sie schon an die Stinkbomben gekommen waren. „Leider nicht. Wir haben Zonkos mal geschrieben, aber ich glaube die brauchen noch.", erklärte dieser. Remus verzog den Mund. „Schade. Oder wir machen es doch ohne die Stinkbomben?" Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und alle drei schauten Sirius an. Hätten sie das mal nicht gemacht...

„Was schaut ihr mich so blöde an? Bin ich jetzt der Anführer?", motzte dieser gleich wieder los und James schnaubte laut auf. „Ach Potter hör auf mit deinem nervigen Gestöhne, davon wird die Welt auch nicht besser." Remus rollte mit den Augen, was Sirius nicht viel besser aufnahm. „Macht euern Kram doch alleine." Er erhob sich und lies sein Essen unberührt stehen. „Könnt mich alle mal.", maulte er noch zum Abschied und verließ die Halle.

Kaum war er zur Tür draußen schnaubte James wieder und Remus musste kichern. „Bin ich froh, wenn wir die Ferien hinter und haben.", sagte er und Peter stimmte ihm zu. „Was hab ich denn jetzt eigentlich falsch gemacht?", wollte er wissen und James angelte sich den Brief, den Sirius bekommen hatte. Es dauerte eine Minute bis James fertig war mit Lesen, dann antwortete er ihm. „Du hast über seine nette Familie geredet." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und gab das Pergament an Remus weiter. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie sie ihn so unter Druck setzten. Ich meine Sirius ist nicht gerade ängstlich." Peter stimmte ihm zu. Wenn er nur an die Begegnung mit Malfoy dachte, wurde ihm klar, dass Sirius zurecht in Gryffindor gelandet war. „Ich glaube, ich möchte es lieber nicht wissen.", sagte Remus leise. „Der Brief hört sich jedenfalls nicht gerade liebevoll an..."

Peter überlegte wie es wäre, von seine Eltern nicht so umsorgt zu werden. Er konnte sich das eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Seine Mutter liebte ihn abgöttisch. Manchmal war ihm das sogar ein wenig peinlich, besonders wenn sie ihn gleich auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross abküsste, als hätte sie ihn vier Jahre nicht gesehen. Sein Vater war da etwas humaner. Er liebte seinen Sohn zwar auch, doch er zeigte es eher auf andere Weise. Peter wusste, dass die Kekse die ihn jeden Sonntag erreichten ein Zeichen von seinem Vater waren, doch das verschwieg er vor seinen Kameraden lieber. Sirius und James würden ihn sicher mit diesem Wissen aufziehen.

„Dabei habe ich ihm extra angeboten Weihnachten zu mir zu kommen.", hörte er James sagen. Remus kaute, schluckte und meinte dann. „Na, wenn er schon nicht auf der Beerdigung richtig mit dir reden darf, dann darf er dich sicher nicht besuchen, oder?" Peter musste Remus da recht geben. „Hast du nicht am Anfang der Ersten gesagt, dass deine Eltern die Blacks nicht leiden können?", fragte Peter nach und James musste zugeben, dass es so war. „Ja klar, aber das hat ja nichts mit Sirius zu tun. Er ist eben nicht so wie seine Eltern."

Remus nickte. „Er ist nunmal ein Black und leider kann man seine Familie nicht verleugnen.", beendete er das Thema, da sie so wieso nicht zu einem Ende kommen würden. „Wir sollten los, Verteidigung fängt gleich an."

* * *

Sirius Laune besserte sich auch mit dem nächsten Tag kein bisschen. Er ging meist schweigend neben seinen Mitschülern her und machte sich Gedanken über sich und seine Familie. Es wurmte ihn sehr, dass er nicht zu Andromedas Hochzeit gehen konnte ohne einen größeren Familienstreit herauf zu beschwören. Doch was seine Stimmung am meisten nach unten drückte, war die Vorstellung wieder im Grimmauldplatz zu sein.

Er hatte sich in diesem Schuljahr kein Deut besser verhalten, als im letzten. Hatte Malfoy öffentlich bloßgestellt und war weiterhin mit seinen Freunden durch Hogwarts gezogen. Egal ob sie nun Halbblüter waren oder nicht. Seine Eltern würden toben, soviel stand fest.

Seine Laune wurde noch ein bisschen schlechter als er am dritten Morgen in Folge einen Brief bekam. Dieses Mal von seiner Cousine Bellatrix. Der Umschlag enthielt eine perfekt gestylte Hochzeitskarte, mit weißer Spitze an den Rändern und den Familienwappen der Blacks und der Lestrange. Am liebsten hätte er die Karte einfach verbrannt.

Jetzt wurde er zum zweiten Mal in drei Tagen zu einer Hochzeit eingeladen und bereits jetzt wusste er auf welcher er zu erscheinen hatte. _Jetzt muss Bella heiraten um die Schande geringer erscheinen zu lassen..._, dachte er und packte die Karte in die Tiefen seines Koffers.


End file.
